


Engagements and Eligibility

by inlovewithimpossibility



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 58,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithimpossibility/pseuds/inlovewithimpossibility
Summary: Robert and Moira Queen, Duke and Duchess of Derbyshire, are hoping that a two-week visit to the estate of Quentin and Dinah Lance, Earl and Countess of Starling, will help secure a marriage between their son and the Lances' eldest daughter, Laurel. During the visit, however, Oliver, along with his little sister Thea, finds himself more drawn towards the dynamic personality of Sara Lance and the sweet nature of Felicity Lance, the couple's adoptive daughter whose story is sorrowful. Despite his split attention, the visit is deemed a success, but unforeseen forces a week later pull the Queen siblings away from the Lances for five long years...





	1. Chapter 1

The house is large and imposing as Oliver looks up at it as he exits the carriage. The candles inside illuminate the many windows of the house and it stands so much taller than him, the large steps leading up to it appear strong and unyielding.

“Ollie! You’re supposed to help me out the carriage!”

Oliver lets out a peal of laughter and turns to see his sister looking very indignant in her seat. She’s been very excited the entire carriage ride over as this is the first event outside of their own home that she’s been allowed to attend. At the mere age of twelve, she’s still very much a child, especially in Oliver’s mind, and it irritates him to no end that his mother is already attempting to organise some sort of marital agreement for her.

“I’m very sorry, Speedy. Here.” He grins and presents his hand but she merely pouts, crossing her arms.

“You can’t call me Speedy, Ollie!” She gasps and he laughs again, sharing an amused glance with his father who is already out of the carriage and is helping his mother out of the other side.

“But you’re just so quick!” He grins and switches tactics, wrapping his hands around her waist and lifting her out as she giggles loudly.

“Oliver! We are in public!” His mother gasps, looking at him disapprovingly.

“Oh, leave them alone Moira. The Lances know that Thea is merely a child.” His father reprimands and winks down at Thea who grins up at her father as if he hung the moon.

“We are here for a very important reason Oliver, so you better behave yourself. None of that reckless behaviour. The Lances are looking for a mature young man to marry their very eligible daughter and I will make sure that they see that in you.” Moira glares and Oliver sighs as she reaches over to adjust his jacket.

“I’ll be on my best behaviour Mama.” He tells her and she smiles at him, smoothing her hand over his hair.

“That’s my boy.” She smiles and Oliver does too, offering his arm out to his little sister as his father offers his mother his.

“May I escort you inside, my lady?” He asks formally and Thea giggles, nodding her head and looping her hand through his elbow. He’s extending his arm down more than he probably should and she still has to reach up a little but he’s sure the Lances won’t mind.

The servants open the doors and they are welcomed into a large entrance way with two sweeping staircases and a line of servants. He knows they are being given the full treatment here and it makes him want to laugh. His mother is so desperate to impress but so are the Lances. He knows he’s most likely going to have to marry their daughter, it certainly seems that both sides would be very happy with the arrangement.

“Your Grace! It is a pleasure to welcome you to our home!” Lord Starling addresses Oliver’s father and Oliver finally turns his attention to the family. Lance isn’t a large man in any form of the word but he does have a commanding presence to him and he stands close to his wife, a beautiful blonde woman who very much reminds Oliver of his mother.

Oliver resists the urge to laugh again when his attention is drawn to their three daughters due to the younger two nudging each other and giggling. The older hushes them and they appear appropriately chastised, even though the middle seems to get once last elbow in. All three are blonde and the eldest is tall and thin. Her beautiful dress hangs off of her delicate frame and Oliver is sure that it’s as expensive as it appears with its many crystals and beads.

The middle daughter is significantly smaller than her elder sister but she stands at around the same height as her younger. She has a mischievous look about her and her hair is kind of wild around her head, making Oliver assume that she resisted it being put up in an elaborate style like her sister’s.

The youngest stands a little smaller in that she doesn’t hold herself with the same confidence as her sisters. She blushes a little when she notices his eyes on her and it’s endearingly sweet. There’s something different about her in comparison to her sisters and she’s obviously younger in her face and her style of dress is a little more modest.

“Ollie!” Thea hisses in his ear and he turns back to Lord Starling who is smiling at him.

“Marquess Queen, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Lance addresses him and Oliver shakes his hand, slipping into the role of a charming son.

“It’s a delight to be here Lord Starling.” He replies and the man smiles brightly before returning to his father. Oliver pulls Thea forward lightly when he knows introductions are about to take place.

“Lady Starling, thank you for your hospitality. We’re sorry for our late arrival, one of our horses went lame.” Moira greets with a smile and Lady Starling waves her off.

“No worries at all Your Grace, we’re so happy to receive you. May I introduce my daughters?” She smiles and the girls step forward, although the middle one seems to need pulling forward by her older sister. “My eldest, Lady Laurel, Lady Sara and our youngest, Lady Felicity.”

Each girl curtsies politely as they are introduced and Oliver smiles at the fondness in Lady Starling’s voice as she addresses her youngest.

“Your daughters are all lovely, Lady Starling. I look forward to getting to know them all during our stay here. Allow me to introduce my youngest, Lady Thea Queen. Thank you for welcoming her, she’s very excited.” Moira smiles and Oliver smiles proudly down at his baby sister as she curtsies very politely.

“Of course, Lady Felicity is very excited as well to have some else younger around, aren’t you my darling?” Lady Starling smiles and Felicity blushes a little at the attention.

“Yes Mama.” She replies quietly and Lady Starling smiles at her affectionately.

“Please, let us head straight in before our cook has us all boiled with tomorrow’s porridge.” The woman of the house smiles and Oliver notices that Lady Laurel perks up a little as Oliver’s father offers his arm to Lady Starling and Lord Starling offers his to Oliver’s mother. He knows that he should extend his arm to Lady Laurel but poor Thea looks a little overwhelmed despite being prepped so he instead extends his arm to her.

“Ollie! This isn’t proper! You’re supposed to escort Lady Laurel!” She hisses at him and he chuckles.

“I’m not leaving you alone when you look as scared as you did just then, Speedy.” He grins and she huffs a little.

“When are you going to stop calling me that?”

“When you stop being my little sister.”

“So, never?”

“Never.”

Oliver hears a small giggle and turns to look out of the corner of his eye to see Felicity and Sara giggling to each other. Their apparent closeness makes him smile but he frowns as Laurel scolds them quietly.

“Will you two behave like adults?” She hisses and Felicity blushes, standing up tall.

“Oh leave us alone Laurel, you’re just bitter that Marquess Queen didn’t offer you his arm.” Sara retaliates and Oliver smiles as Felicity seems to perk up a little just as they reach the dining room.

They get settled rather quickly and conversation changes to their plans for their stay.

“I would be happy to escort you and Marquess Queen around the estate tomorrow, Your Grace.” Lord Starling addresses Oliver’s father who smiles.

“We would very much enjoy that, Lord Starling.” His father replies and Lord Starling grins.

“Tell me, Your Grace, how old are Marquess Queen and Lady Queen?” Lady Starling inquires of his mother who smiles affectionately at her children.

“My son is just one and twenty and my daughter reached twelve in January.” His mother replies, smiling over at Thea who grins at all the soft smiles sent affectionately her way. “And your young ladies?”

“My oldest will reach one and twenty in September. Lady Sara has just celebrated nineteen and my youngest, Lady Felicity will reach sixteen just next week.” Lady Starling smiles at each of her children individually and Felicity practically beams at the mention of her birthday, her smile lighting up her entire face.

“How exciting!” Thea grins but blushes as everyone turns to look at her. “I am sorry, I meant, that must be terribly exciting for you, Lady Felicity.”

“No worries child, I’m sure it is very exciting.” Lord Starling smiles affectionately at Thea who relaxes and sits up with a smile on her face. Oliver notices the frown that Laurel sends her however and he frowns.

“Do you have any plans for your birthday Lady Felicity?” He asks, looking at the young blonde who smiles with a pretty blush.

“I should like to go riding during the day.” She states, looking to her father who smiles at her encouragingly. “And Papa has assured me that Mrs Robinson is going to prepare my favourite meal for dinner along with ice cream for dessert!”

“So, I hope you all enjoy beef and ice cream. Thankfully not simultaneously. Although, if Lady Felicity had her way…” Lord Starling smiles at his youngest daughter who grins.

“Do you enjoy ice cream Marquess Queen?” Lady Laurel asks him and he smiles.

“It is one of my favourite desserts.” He replies honestly, smiling over at Felicity who grins.

“And you Lady Queen? Do you enjoy ice cream?” Sara asks of Thea, who smiles brightly.

“I adore ice cream! Especially chocolate!” She grins and the adults chuckle at her affectionately.

“Chocolate is my favourite flavour as well!” Felicity replies and Thea grins at her brightly.

“I believe you two shall be fast friends!” Moira comments and the two young ladies continue to grin brightly at each other.

Dinner passes in more polite conversation and before any of them are aware, their plates are being cleared from dessert.

“Shall we go through?” Lady Starling asks and they all rise as the women exit the room. Oliver shoots Thea one last reassuring glance as she looks at him a little worried before she follows the two ladies and the three sisters out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea and Felicity make plans and we find out a little more about Felicity's past.

Felicity doesn’t quite understand what the commotion is all about with the family that’s come to stay. She understands enough to know that Dukes are important and it would be a highly advantageous marriage for Laurel indeed if she did end up engaged to Marquess Queen. However, what she doesn’t understand is why that requires Felicity to make sure that she’s dressed her best and that she acts maturely.

It’s not as if she’s the one trying to marry Marquess Queen.

She doesn’t want to marry anyone just yet, thank you very much.

At least, Lady Thea Queen seems sweet and as if she might make a good friend for Felicity.

“Lissy! Do sit up straight!” Laurel tells her as she slumps into the sofa in the drawing room and Felicity frowns.

“My corset is digging in!” She replies and pouts a little, annoyed that Laurel had been in her room when she dressed for dinner and had insisted on Elsie, their maid, pulling it tighter than Felicity liked.

“That’s because you’re actually wearing it properly. Now go socialise with Lady Queen, that’s your job this week!” Laurel tells her and Felicity sighs, standing up and heading over to the younger girl, who is currently sitting on another sofa, looking a little uncomfortable.

“How did you enjoy dinner?” She asks as a conversation starter as she sits down and Thea smiles at her.

“Oh, it was absolutely delightful. I very much enjoyed dessert! I haven’t ever had that sort of cake before.” Thea smiles and Felicity does too.

“It’s one of my favourites too. Mama always tells me that I eat far too much of it.” Felicity grins and it elicits the desired response as Thea giggles sweetly.

“Mama tells me the same thing with the cakes that our cook makes.” Thea grins and Felicity does too, smiling happily at the sweet girl.

“Now you must tell me what it is that you enjoy doing so that we may ensure that you enjoy your time here,” Felicity tells Thea who smiles a little shyly.

“I enjoy exploring a lot, more on foot than on horseback although I do also enjoy riding,” Thea tells her and Felicity nods.

“Well then, I have the most perfect plan for tomorrow then! Sara and I, we found the most delightful alcove on the other side of the estate when we were out riding last month and it has to be explored on foot, the horses can’t fit through most of the little spaces. Perhaps we may take a picnic there tomorrow?” Felicity suggests and Thea lights up at the idea.

“I would very much enjoy that!” She nods and Felicity smiles.

“Let me just go check with Mama.” She tells her and Thea nods, watching with anticipation as Felicity walks over to both of their mothers, waiting politely to pitch her idea until they have both finished speaking.

“Mama, I have invited Lady Queen to join me in exploring the delightful alcove Sara and I found last month as she expressed an interest in exploring the estate. Would it be possible for us to ride out there tomorrow and take a picnic with us?” Felicity asks politely when her mother looks to her, prompting her to speak.

“Of course you may my dear, if it is agreeable to Your Grace?” Dinah asks, looking to Moira who smiles over at Thea.

“Very much so. I trust you will take someone with you?” Moira asks and Dinah smiles.

“Of course, we do not allow Lady Felicity to just gallivant around the estate alone, no matter how much she wishes to. Sara, will you accompany your sister and Lady Queen tomorrow?” Dinah asks and Sara frowns.

“I’m very sorry Mama but I am meeting a friend in town tomorrow,” Sara explains, turning away from her book for a second.

“We could take Eliza?” Felicity asks pleadingly, not wanting to be denied of this experience with her new friend.

“That sounds agreeable. Eliza is one of our maids but she came from working in the stables at her last employment. She is most adept on horseback as well as experienced in exploring the landscape around the estate. Even Lord Starling appreciates having her with him on the hunt.” Dinah explains to Moira who smiles.

“Well, it sounds like you two are going to have a rather enjoyable time tomorrow.” Moira smiles over at Thea who grins in excitement. Felicity returns to her side and the two mothers watch with a smile as they excitedly start to chat together.

“They certainly seem to be fast friends.” Dinah comments and Moira chuckles.

“I’m glad. Poor Thea does really get to interact with too many girls around her own age. All of our friends who have girls her age seem intent on locking them inside and never letting them see the light of day.” Moira laughs and Dinah smiles.

“It’s a shame really. Our girls have always loved the outdoors and interacting with people, especially the girls their own ages down in the village. I’m sure Felicity will drag Lady Queen down there at some point during your visit.” Dinah smiles affectionately over at her youngest.

“And what of your daughters’ passions?” Moira inquires and Dinah smiles, glancing over at Laurel, who is embroidering, and Sara, whose nose is stuck in a book.

“Laurel, as you can see, is a keen embroiderer. She just adores it and her other vice is singing. She sings beautifully. Sara is enamoured with literature, what she spends her head buried in all day, I have no idea and she also is a very admirable dancer. Felicity, on the other hand, could care less about literature and is far more interested in books of study. Her father indulges her want to engage with material that none of us understand a single word and not only because it is most usually in Latin or French. All my girls are accomplished at the pianoforte and their languages as well as being well versed in the poets.” Dinah smiles and Laurel preens a little at the compliments bestowed upon her whilst Sara merely rolls her eyes, burying her head in her book once more.

“Well, they all seem like terribly interesting young ladies. Lady Felicity is engaged in the scientific arts, you say?” Moira asks with intrigue, looking over to the teenager who is still animatedly discussing something with Thea.

“Yes. She grew interesting by a reference to them in a book she read probably around five years ago now. My dear husband sees it as a way of honouring her late parents, especially her father who was apparently a very keen astronomer among other things.”  Dinah smiles and Moira frowns.

“Apologies, her _late_ parents?” Moira inquires and Dinah frowns.

“Oh, no, my apologies. I assumed most people were aware, the apparent scandal it caused at the time. Felicity is the daughter of my husband’s late friend, the Marquess of Haven. Smoak was their family name and they had no living relatives so when he and his wife passed in an awful case of illness that swept the country ten years ago, they left six-year-old Felicity as the sole heir to their expansive estate. She’s going to be quite desirable when she comes out.” Dinah smiles, looking over at the young lady. “Anyway, luckily Marquess Smoak was a conscientious man and he set out provisions for his daughter, namely that she be left in our custody. It caused quite the scandal. Everyone was quite adamant that an earl should not be allowed to raise a future marchioness.”

“That’s awful for her. Poor child.” Moira frowns, looking over at the sweet girl who is still engaging her daughter animatedly.

“She’s been quiet ever since she came to us. Luckily, she has formed quite the connection with Sara. You couldn’t tell that they were not sisters from birth.” Dinah smiles and Moira does as well.

“Well, that’s very lovely. I know I adore how close Oliver is with Thea and Thea just adores him, you’d think he hung the moon.” Moira chuckles and Dinah smiles.

“It’s so lovely when they get along.”

“Lady Felicity is not as close with Lady Laurel then?” Moira inquires and Dinah chuckles a little.

“They get along well enough. However, Laurel has always been a very mature girl and she was approaching twelve when Felicity came to live with us so she moved out of the nursery. I believe the age gap never truly allowed them to bond very well.” Dinah explains and Moira smiles. “Laurel, what are your plans for tomorrow?”

“I have a meeting in town Mama and then Papa has asked me to meet he, his Grace and Marquess Queen on the other side of the estate to join them for the last part of their tour.” Laurel smiles and Dinah nods.

“Alright my dear, remember to wear your boots then. The rain we’ve had the last few days mean that the land on the other side of the estate will be rather marshy.” Dinah reminds her and Laurel nods.

“Yes, Mama.”

The door opens then and the gentlemen walk in, laughing happily about something that’s been said.

“Well, you all seem rather spirited.” Moira comments as Quentin and Robert make their way over. Oliver heads straight for Thea who is smiling brightly at him.

“Ollie! Felicity and I are going to have a picnic tomorrow!” Thea grins happily and he smiles down at her.

“Well, that sounds like terrible fun Speedy.” He smiles at her and her grin remains on her face as she excuses herself to go and inform her father of her plans.

“Thank you for engaging my sister, Lady Felicity, she seems very taken with you.” He chuckles and Felicity smiles, a light blush coming across her face.

“It is no trouble at all, Marquess Queen, she is very sweet. I am looking forward to getting to know her better over her time here.” Felicity replies politely, folding her hands in her lap.

“Goodness Lissy, don’t be bothering Marquess Queen with your silly chit-chat,” Laurel tells her sister as she appears and Felicity blushes, looking down at her hands.

“Oh, she’s not a bother at all. In fact, I was the one engaging her in conversation.” Oliver reassures Laurel, smiling down at Felicity who nods gratefully.

“Goodness Marquess Queen, you do enjoy peculiar company. Lissy here is merely a child. Now tell me, do you enjoy the hunt?” Laurel asks and sweeps him over towards the drinks table.

Sara rolls her eyes and moves to sit next to her younger sister, placing her hand on Felicity’s clasped ones.

“Don’t let her bother you, Lissy, you know she can be a right cow when she’s in eligible lady mode,” Sara reassures her and her silly voice at the end makes Felicity laugh.

“I know. I wasn’t bothering Marquess Queen, I swear. He was merely thanking me for engaging Lady Queen. I wouldn’t want Laurel to think even once that I was trying to engage him, I am quite content to get to know Lady Queen. I…” Felicity rambles and Sara smiles, placing her hand on Felicity’s cheek.

“Lissy, you couldn’t bother anyone even if you tried,” Sara tells her and Felicity blushes but smiles at her older sister.

“How long until we can retire do you think?” Felicity asks and Sara frowns.

“Is something ailing you?” She asks, concerned and Felicity smiles a little reassuringly.

“Just a light headache.” She explains and Sara nods.

“I would say around an hour.” She answers Felicity’s initial question and smiles when her little sister lets out a small groan. “Come on, we’ll set up bridge and get you a drink.”

Felicity smiles and follows her sister, looking forward to her day with Thea tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver finds out about Sara's big secret and Thea and Sara help to cheer up Felicity after Laurel is not so very nice

Oliver will admit that he likes Lord Starling’s estate very much. It’s just modern enough with the elements of heritage that he loves seeing in his friend’s houses. A small alcove catches his eye as they walk along and he turns to his father and Lord Starling.

“Would you excuse me for a second? I should like to see over there.” He gestures and Lord Starling smiles.

“Of course Marquess Queen, we’ll leave the hard terrain to your young legs and if it is agreeable to your Grace, we can take a seat here and wait for you?” Lord Starling suggests and Robert smiles at his son.

“Don’t dally too long, I know how you are with nature and we wouldn’t like to keep poor Lady Laurel waiting.” His father reminds him and Oliver nods.

“Yes father, I shan’t be longer than ten minutes.” He reassures his father who nods and Oliver separates, bending to slip through the small opening in the branches. He smiles as he admires the nature around him in the small opening and continues through to the larger part which sits a little further back.

A soft scream alerts him to the two figures over in the corner, pushed up against a tree in an obvious embrace and Oliver is alarmed to find himself looking into the eyes of Lady Sara. A blush has come across her face and she jumps to cover her bared chest, as well as rushing to cover her accomplish, a tall woman with dark hair and red lips.

“I’m sorry, I…” Oliver stammers as he turns around to allow them to dress. He chances a glance back through the openings and is happy to see that his father and Lord Starling appear to have not been alerted by the noise.

“We’re covered.” Sara’s soft voice states and Oliver turns back around, spotting the nervous look on both women’s faces.

“Your father and mine are not a minute’s walk away. I would suggest finding some other way to make your way back to the house Lady Sara as I am of the assumption that we shall be continuing on this road for a while.” He informs her and Sara lets out a breath, smiling gratefully at him.

“Thank you, Marquess Queen. I truly appreciate it.” She smiles and Oliver smiles back, it only widening as her hand slips into that of her companion.

“Marquess Oliver Queen, my father is the Duke of Derbyshire. We are here visiting Lady Sara and her family.” Oliver introduces herself and Oliver is surprised that she doesn’t blush, merely stands up straight and extends her hand out towards him.

“Lady Nyssa Raatko. My father is the Earl of Al Ghul.” She replies and there is a strength to her voice that Oliver finds he admires.

“It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Lady Nyssa. If you’ll please excuse me, I should return to our fathers Lady Sara. I would give it ten minutes before you make a move. I will get them as far away as possible.” Oliver reassures her and watches the calm settle over her face.

“Thank you, Marquess Queen, I am most appreciative.” She tells him and he nods with a smile.

“Ladies.” He smiles and tips his hat before he heads back through the openings to find his father and Lord Starling still engaged in conversation about farming.

“Ah Oliver, as entertaining as you had hoped?” His father asks and Oliver smiles.

“You have a very beautiful estate, Lord Starling. Shall we? I should hate to think that my actions have caused Lady Laurel to have to wait.” Oliver smiles and directs the two men away so that Lady Sara may make her escape.

He doesn’t dally on what he saw in the clearing. He may be young but he’s learned in the ways of the world. His time at Cambridge has taught him about those that prefer the same sex and whilst it’s something that he himself does not wish to engage in, he understands that some simply prefer it to what society deems as acceptable relationships. Who is he to judge Lady Sara for acting on a feeling when he has been known to do the same?

Sure enough, when they reach the end of the road, Laurel is there, hands on her parasol as she waits. She’s not facing them and she’s talking to the maid that’s accompanied her.

“For goodness sake, how long does it take? We’ve been waiting here for ages!” She complains and Oliver gets a warning look from his father.

“Lady Laurel…” Her maid warns and Laurel huffs.

“What?”

“There you are my darling girl, have you waiting long?” Lord Starling proclaims as he walks over and kisses his eldest on the cheek. She looks sufficiently startled and Oliver tries not to laugh.

“Oh not long at all. It’s hasn’t been a problem, has it, Alice?” Laurel smiles brightly, glancing at her maid with a slight glare and Oliver shares a smile with the servant when she glances at him with exasperation written all over her face.

“Not at all, Lady Laurel.” Alice smiles quietly and then drops back behind the group.

“Shall we head off? We’re going to head towards the stables.” Lord Starling suggests and Oliver’s father drops forward to walk in pace with him, leaving Oliver to offer his arm to Laurel which he does.

“Your mother mentioned that you had a meeting in town, did that go as planned?” He asks to strike up conversation and Laurel smiles.

“Yes, very much so. I met our seamstress and she’s almost finished on the most wonderful dress that I’m planning on wearing to a friend’s party next month. It has the most beautiful lace embroidered on the front and it’s the most gorgeous colour. I’m very excited about it.” She smiles brightly and Oliver fakes a smile.

“That sounds lovely.” He responds honestly because the dress does sound nice but he had for some reason assumed that Laurel’s involved in some sort of charitable organisation. That’s what his mother usually means when she says she has a meeting in town.

“Papa tells me you recently graduated Cambridge. Did you enjoy your time there Marquess Queen?” She asks and Oliver smiles politely.

“I did, very much so. I made some very wonderful friends.” He explains and Laurel nods.

“Friends are a very valuable commodity. I wish I had more.” She tells him and he frowns a little.

“You have your sisters at the very least. It must be nice having them there.” He tells her and she shrugs.

“Sara and I have always gotten along well as one might hope to get along with their sister but she’s rather immature, especially since Felicity came along and meant that she can play young with her. It’s a little frustrating because she’s going to have to grow up sometime soon.” She laments and Oliver purses his lips.

“I do not wish for Thea to ever grow up. Her childish nature is one of the most beautiful things about her, I adore how even the simplest things can make her day.” He explains and Laurel smiles a little.

“Felicity is like that as well. Although I do believe that is one of the reasons I have always struggled to connect with her. She is always so full of light, it’s hard to always see the positive in things though.” Laurel explains and Oliver nods.

“Thea always reminds me of the fun in situations as well as helping me to find a silver lining when I need to. I find it refreshing a lot of the time and I would never want to discourage her from it.” He adds the last part and watches Laurel out of the corner of his eye. He can see that she’s obviously thinking about what he’s said. When she doesn’t say anything, he continues. “Although, if Lady Felicity is always so happy, it would make sense. Her name comes from the Latin word for happy and previously meant intense happiness. It certainly seems to be what Lady Felicity instills in those around her.”

“Yes, Sara always calls refers to her as her little sunbeam.” Laurel chuckles and Oliver smiles, glad to see this side of Laurel. His attention is diverted when they arrive at the field next to the stables to see Thea and Felicity sat on the ground with one of the maids, laughing and concentrating on something in their hands.

“Papa! Ollie!” Thea exclaims when she spots them and jumps up, rushing over. Felicity follows at a slower pace and reaches them just as Thea releases their father only to clasp onto Oliver. “Oh, I’ve had the most delightful day Ollie! Lissy took me to this wonderful grove and we ate the most delicious lunch and Lord Starling’s cook made extra cake just for me because she heard I enjoyed it last night!”

Oliver doesn’t miss his sister’s use of Felicity’s nickname and he smiles down at her, it only widening when he notices the daisy chain sat atop her head and the matching one in Felicity’s loose blonde curls.

“Laurel here, I made you a daisy chain as well!” Felicity smiles wildly, holding it out to her sister who looks at it and frowns.

“Why would I want that?” She asks and Felicity’s face falls, her hand falling back to her side.

“Laurel, apologise to your sister, she was only trying to give you a gift. Apologies Your Grace.” Lord Starling speaks up, frowning at his eldest and looking sympathetically over at his youngest’s sad expression.

“But I don’t want her frivolous little non-gift, I’m sorry Felicity if that hurts your feelings,” Laurel tells her and Felicity bites the inside of her cheek, watching as her sister turns to Oliver and flashes him a wide smile. “Shall we continue to the stables?”

Oliver looks over at his father who nods and he sighs, agreeing with Laurel but he doesn’t leave before he kisses his sister’s head and smiles sympathetically at Felicity who smiles back a little shyly. He doesn’t miss the water collecting in her eyes.

They continue towards the stables and Oliver chances a look back when they reach the door under the guise of checking on his sister. Sure enough, poor Felicity is wiping a tear from her cheek but she fakes a smile for Thea and they head back over to their patch, Thea gladly taking Laurel’s chain and adding it to the one on her head.

 

* * *

 

 

Dinner passes much in the same way as it had the night before and Oliver stays with his father and Lord Starling to drink a glass of port before they head through to the sitting room where the ladies are waiting. Oliver noticed when they came down that Thea and Felicity were still sporting their daisy chains and it made him smile to see that Sara has donned one as well.

He makes a beeline for Sara when he notices her by herself on the couch reading.

“May I?” He asks and she jumps a little, looking up from her book. “Apologies, I did not mean to startle you.”

“It’s fine, please, do sit.” She tells him and he settles next to her. “I can not thank you enough for your actions earlier.”

“You made it away safely?” He inquires and she nods, smiling to make it appear as if they are discussing something as usual as the weather.

“Yes and Nyssa as well. She sends her gratitude.” Sara explains a little stiffly.

“Lady Sara, just so you know, I do not believe there is anything wrong with you for your actions. I hope you know that. When I am the duke, if something ever goes wrong, you will always be welcome at my estate.” He tells her seriously and her mask falls, the shock evident on her face.

“Marquess Queen, I… I cannot… Thank you, that is a very generous offer.” She tells him, the gratitude evident on her face and Oliver knows that he has not wagered lightly there but he also knows that it is the right thing to do.

“Please, I believe you have won the right to call me Oliver.” He tells her and she smiles.

“Then you must call me Sara.” She smiles and he does too, observing the flowers in her hair.

“Let us turn to more positive matters. Was that delightful daisy chain woven by my sister or yours?” He inquires and Sara smiles, reaching up to touch the chain lightly.

“I believe it was a joint effort. Felicity appeared a little down when I arrived back at the stables and Thea, she asked me to call her so, explained to me what happened with Laurel. Apparently, Thea convinced Felicity to help her make another because she was sure I wouldn’t refuse it and of course I would not, not from my little sunbeam.” Sara smiles and Oliver follows her gaze across the room to where Felicity and Thea are laughing over a game they are playing. He has to admit that Felicity does appear to emit some sort of glow around her that tends to make people smile, especially his little sister.

Oliver smiles at the sight and at Sara, wondering just how he’s found himself far more drawn to the two Lance sisters he’s _not_ supposed to be getting to know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An early morning experience causes Oliver to bond with the youngest Lance daughter in the most unusual of ways

The Lance family estate is quiet in the early hours of the morning and that is how Oliver likes to spend his mornings. He wanders along the paths he treaded the day previously with his father and Lord Starling and takes in the beautiful views across the estate.

One particular view of the house catches his eye and he stops for a moment, gazing out at the beautiful scenery. The view is just stunning with the sun just beginning to appear behind the house and Oliver smiles as he thinks of his sister, safe in her bed, so content with her stay so far.

Many people have commented on his utter devotion to his sister who is so much his younger that most siblings would have little interest in but Oliver adores Thea. She is the one woman in his life, baring his mother, who he will admit to having the time of day for. He adores her sweet nature and her carefree attitude, he makes her so happy. Oliver is aware that many find it strange but he has no care for those who do. Thea is his main concern, always.

He smiles at the sight of a blonde head, not thirty feet ahead of him and walks down towards it, unaware as to whether it is Sara or Felicity but having no preference as to which it is. He ponders for a second that he does not wish for it to be Laurel and considers that he should probably attempt to make more of a connection with her for his mother’s sake but unfortunately, he’s far more drawn to the younger Lance sisters.

“Good morrow.” He calls out and curses himself as the small figure jumps slightly and turns to reveal that it is Felicity. A blush creeps across her face and she smiles a little shyly. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“Oh no, you didn’t… I mean you did, but it is far from a bother. You could never be a bother, not that I have considered how much of a bother you can be. I’ve hardly paid you any thought at all. Oh goodness, that is not at all what I meant…” She rambles and Oliver chuckles, smiling at her.

“You need not fret Lady Felicity, I understand your meaning. You too were enjoying the sunrise?” He asks and smiles as she calms a little, turning back to look at the view.

“It’s one of my favourite views in the entire world. When I was little, my father used to take me for walks around their estate in the morning. He always dedicated at least an entire hour to me when he was at home.  It was always one of my favourite parts of the day.” She smiles but it’s a wistful one with a look of longing in her eyes and Oliver feels his heart pang for this poor girl who has already experienced so much loss in her short life.

“You must miss them terribly.” He comments and she turns to look at him, nodding her head with her eyes glassy with the starts of tears.

“I don’t wish to appear ungrateful for all that Papa and Mama have done for me, they have truly accepted me as one of their own but I do indeed miss my parents awfully. I am glad that I have such wonderful memories of them both.” Felicity smiles but the wistful look remains in her eyes.

“I believe that memories are some of the most wonderful abilities that we as humans possess.” He replies and Felicity nods, reaching up to wipe away a single tear that escapes. “I apologise Lady Felicity, I did not mean to accept you.”

“Oh no, it is I who should be apologising to you. Laurel is always telling me to watch my tongue, I tend to say what I think without using a filter of any kind.” Felicity blushes and Oliver smiles at her, thinking her rambling most admirable.

He tells her as such and she flushes a darker shade of red, thanking him profusely with a soft smile.

“I um… I should be getting back to the house. Mama will have a fit if I miss breakfast. I’m always forgetting to eat.” She chuckles a little and he smiles.

“Allow me to accompany you Lady Felicity, I should be heading back too.” He offers his arm and she takes it with a blush before they both take a step off towards the house.

“Do you regularly explore out of doors this early, Marquess Queen?” She asks in an attempt to make conversation and he smiles.

“Please call me Oliver, you have more than earned the right.” He tells her and she blushes once more but nods her head.

“Then you must call me Felicity.” She answers before frowning. “But you have not answered my question.”

“So I have not.” He chuckles and she smiles widely. “I do so very much enjoy exploring outdoors in the early hours of the morning. It is perhaps my favourite time of day.”

“Mine too! I so enjoy how quiet everything is.” Felicity grins enthusiastically in a way that makes Oliver chuckles.

“And of your birthday? Is there anything you dearly wish to receive?” He quizzes and Felicity chuckles a little, shaking her head.

“I care of little for gifts, of course, I am most appreciative when I receive them but I merely wish to be surrounded by those I love.” She claims and he smiles, although he watches the look of sadness sweep across her face again. Of course, he remembers, she is not surrounded by those who love her most dearly and that makes his heart ache for her.

“I am sure they are very proud.” He comments and Felicity smiles sadly.

“Thank you, I do so hope so.” She blushes and they walk along the path back to the house. Oliver becomes besotted with a particular bird on a branch to his left so much so that he does not realize that Felicity in her wistful state is heading straight for a stray tree root which lays across the path.

His attention is drawn back to her when she lets out a shriek and he luckily manages to catch her before she tumbles to the floor although her ankle twists in an unfortunate way and it remains caught underneath the root.

“It’s alright, I have you.” He assures her and guides her foot away from the root, causing her weight to fall fully into his arms.

“I can stand.” She tells him and he helps her to her feet but she lets out a cry as she places her weight on her foot.

“Please, allow me to help,” Oliver asks of her and he can almost see the decision play out in her mind. He is aware that she wishes to remain as independent as possible but she is also in a lot of pain and finally, she nods.

It takes mere seconds for him to scoop her up into his arms, holding her tightly to him as he rushes down the path towards the house.

“Oh, Laurel is going to be so mad at me if she sees this.” She gasps and Oliver shakes his head.

“Do not fret about Lady Laurel, Felicity, it is more important that we get you home and well.” He assures her but Felicity merely bites the inside of her cheek.

“Oh, you do not understand the workings of sisters, Oliver. She will be sure that I am trying to trap you in my grasp before she can which is of course utterly ridiculous. Not that I wouldn’t be honoured to marry you but… oh, here I go again! I’ll stop in 3.. 2… 1…” She huffs and he chuckles at her sweet rambling, finding it so endearing as he carries her up the steps to the entrance of the grand house.

“Excuse me! I need some help here! Lady Felicity is hurt!” He calls as he enters the main hall and immediately, the housekeeper appears, gesturing him over to lay her down on the couch in the hallway.

“Fetch his Lordship, quickly!” She tells a footman who scurries off before she turns back to Felicity. “Oh my poor girl, what have I told you about scurrying off in the mornings?”

“Sorry, Mrs Drake.” Felicity giggles a little and lays her head back against the arm of the couch.

“Felicity!” Lord Starling’s concerned voice calls and he appears at the top of the stairs, rushing down to where his youngest is laying. “Whatever happened?”

“We were making our way back to the estate and I tripped on a tree root.” She explains, tears sliding down her cheeks as the housekeeper feels around her ankle. She cries out loudly as she hits a particular spot and both Oliver and Lord Starling are around her like a shot.

“You’re alright my dear girl, you’re alright.” He tells his daughter and holds her hand tightly as she winces in pain.

“I believe it to merely be twisted your Lordship but I shall ring for the doctor to make sure.” Mrs Drake announces and Lord Starling nods.

“Of course Mrs Drake, whatever you think.” He replies and the elderly woman turns to a maid who hurries off.

“Felicity?” Another voice asks from the top of the stairs and they all turn to see Sara stood there with Thea by her side, horrified expressions on both of their faces.

“I’m fine.” She insists but both girls are down the stairs like a shot, flanking either side of her. Sara pushes her soft blonde curls from her face and kneels by her head whilst Thea grasps her free hand, holding it tightly in both of her smaller ones.

“What happened, my sunshine?” Sara asks and Felicity smiles reassuringly at them both.

“I tripped on a tree root.” She admits and Sara frowns, leaning forward to press a kiss to her forehead.

“And you did not fall?” Thea asks with a frown, looking down at the pretty much immaculate state of her dress.

“Your brother was kind enough to catch me.” Felicity fills her in and Thea gasps, looking towards Oliver.

“Did you Ollie?” She asks and he nods with a soft smile. “Oh, you truly are the best person in the world!”

“I don’t know about that my dear girl.” He laughs and Thea shakes her head in disapproval at his rejection.

“Well, you are certainly high on my list for catching my dearest girl.” Sara smiles and Felicity smiles at her.

“Your Lordship, the doctor is on his way.” Mrs Drake informs them and Lord Starling nods, turning back to his daughters.

“We should get you into bed, my darling girl.” He tells her and she frowns, swinging her legs out.

“No!” Nearly everyone in the room cries and she settles back with a huff.

“Papa, you cannot carry me. Your back!” She insists and Lord Starling huffs.

“I am aware my dear, one of the footmen, however…” He begins to call over one of the footmen stationed at the door to the dining room when Oliver speaks up.

“Lord Starling, if I may. I am more than capable, I carried her this far after all.” Oliver tells her and Lord Starling thinks for a second before he smiles.

“Thank you. That would be most kind.” He replies and Oliver nods, checking Felicity is alright with the arrangement before scooping her into his arms once more.

“I can show you the way.” Sara offers and he thanks her.

“I shall not leave your side, my dear friend.” Thea insists and Felicity smiles, reaching out to caress her cheek.

“Then I shall be the happiest injured person in all time with such a lovely bedside accompaniment.” Felicity smiles and Thea does too.

“Hold on,” Oliver tells her as they head up the stairs and Felicity grasps his shoulders tightly in fear. “It’s alright, I shan’t let you fall.”

“What’s going on here?” A voice comes from around the corner as they reach the top of the stairs and they find Laurel with a scowl as deep as any at the sight of Felicity in Oliver’s arms.

“Oh Lady Laurel, it is the most awful of things! Poor Lissy has fallen and hurt her ankle!” Thea laments and Felicity smiles at her friend’s concern.

“I am more than alright my dear friend, do not fret.” She tells her and Thea takes a deep breath but takes a step closer to her brother and friend.

“Well, can’t you walk on it?” Laurel frowns and Sara huffs.

“Laurel!”

“What is it? It’s only her ankle, she’s not exactly caught the plague.” Laurel huffs and Thea frowns, looking up at her brother.

“Nevertheless, we should get you into bed Felicity, so that the doctor may inspect it properly,” Oliver tells her in an attempt to move along but he does notice Laurel’s intake of breath when she notices his use of Felicity’s Christian name.

“Come, it’s this way,” Sara tells him and swishes past her older sister, banging their shoulders together as she does so and throwing a distasteful look over her shoulder at Laurel that has Thea suppressing a giggle.

 

* * *

 

 

The doctor confirms that it is merely a twisted ankle but claims that she must stay off of it for a week which brings her mood down considerably seeing as her birthday is the next day.

“I only wished to have a picnic with you all.” She laments when Oliver steps in to check in on her before she heads down to dinner.

“Oh, but I am sure we shall figure something out! We could have a picnic in here!” Thea suggests and Felicity smiles.

“I guess.” She replies but Oliver can tell that her heart isn’t in it and she’s merely trying to boost Thea’s idea.

Cogs start to turn in his brain and he excuses himself for dinner, heading down the stairs.

“Oh, Marquess Queen!” Laurel gasps when she sees him on the stairs and he smiles at her, offering her his arm.

“Are you heading down to dinner?” He asks and Laurel nods, looping her arm through his.

“You are very attentive to your appearance, you must have been in your room for an hour changing.” She remarks and he chuckles.

“I am afraid Lady Laurel that I do not concern myself with my appearance that much. I was visiting your sister. I wished to see how she is before I headed to dinner.” He explains and Laurel frowns a little before covering it up.

“Oh that is very kind of you but you need not concern yourself with Lissy. She is merely recovering as she needs to and she will be happy enough tomorrow for it is her birthday.” Laurel smiles and Oliver resists the urge to bite the inside of his cheek as they head into the dining room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Felicity's birthday! Oliver supposedly finds out why Laurel is so distant from her adoptive sister and Felicity is surprised by a small gesture that means a lot.

Oliver’s morning walk is free of disasters the next day but he smiles at the bustling house when he comes back in. He has a plan and heads to Lord Starling’s office to ask his question in order to make sure that his newest friend has a fantastic birthday.

“Enter.” Lord Starling calls at the knock on the door and Oliver steps inside. “Ah, Marquess Queen. You didn’t encounter any other of my daughters injured on your walk today did you?”

Oliver chuckles a little and walks towards his desk. “No, Lord Starling, I did not. However, what I wish to ask does pertain to Lady Felicity.”

“Oh? What is it, dear boy?” Quentin asks, his expression turning serious.

“It is nothing bad, I assure you. She simply appeared very upset when she was told that she was not allowed to have her picnic outside today due to her injury.” Oliver explains and Quentin nods.

“She does so enjoy the outdoors.” He comments and Oliver nods.

“I was wondering Sir if we could set it up on the patio at the back of the house. I can ask one of the footmen to transfer a chaise lounge from inside so her ankle will not be jostled and she can be carried down.” He suggests and Quentin’s face lights up in a smile.

“Why I think that’s an excellent idea. Thank you Marquess Queen, do not worry about the arrangements. I shall set it all up but my daughter will hear that it was your idea.” He tells Oliver who shakes his head.

“There’s no need to make a fuss. I simply wish for her to have the best possible birthday.” He replies and Quentin raises an eyebrow.

“Do you mind my asking why Marquess?”

“Pardon Lord Starling?” Oliver frowns, adjusting his jacket.

“You seem rather taken with Lady Felicity and indeed Lady Sara, when I thought you were coming here to get to know Lady Laurel.” Quentin comments and Oliver blanches for a moment before the older man speaks again. “No judgment here, I know my daughters and their personalities. I am aware that Sara and Felicity tend to be more agreeable to strangers than Laurel.”

“Felicity reminds me of Thea an awful lot. I simply wish for her to enjoy her birthday whilst she can hold onto that wonderful childhood awe of everything around her.” Oliver explains and Quentin smiles.

“As do I. Thank you Marquess Queen, my daughter will appreciate it greatly,” Quentin tells him and Oliver nods, bidding him goodbye and leaving the office. He takes a left and heads back towards the main part of the house, in search of some food with which to break his fast.

As he headed into the small dining room, he is faced with his mother who smiles up at him.

“Good morrow dear, how was your morning walk?” She asks and Oliver smiles.

“It was delightful. The grounds here are beautiful.” Oliver replies, ushering the footman away and helping himself to the food set up at the side of the room.

“They are indeed. I’ve already quizzed Lady Starling about a few of her flowers.” Moira smiles and Oliver chuckles. “What are your plans for today?”

“Well, we’re heading out onto the patio for a picnic to celebrate Lady Felicity’s birthday at luncheon but do not tell, it is a surprise.” Oliver smiles and Moira does too.

“Such a sweet girl. It is such a shame that she’s hurt on her birthday.” His mother comments as he sits down and Oliver nods, thanking the footman as he pours him some coffee.

“It is a shame. I just want her to enjoy herself.” Oliver comments, knowing that his mother is going to pry.

“And Lady Laurel? How are things going with the eldest Lance daughter?” She asks and Oliver sighs, pushing his eggs around the plate.

“Mother, I am merely trying to let this happen naturally.” He tells her and Moira purses her lips.

“Oliver, we have four days left here. Both your father and Lord Starling are expecting a proposal or at least an offer of courtship before we leave. This was the purpose of the visit and as glad as I am that Thea has found a friend in Lady Felicity, I am worried that our main objective may fall through.” She tells him and Oliver takes a deep breath.

“I will make more of an effort Mother, I promise.” He assures her and Moira nods, calling the footman over for more tea.

“Don’t let me know, my dear boy.” She tells him and Oliver nods, taking a large bite of his eggs.

The door opens and Laurel walks in, a bright smile on her face.

“Good morrow Your Grace, Marquess Queen.” She greets and Moira smiles at the girl as she takes the plate the footman passes her.

“Good morrow Lady Laurel.” Moira greets politely and Laurel smiles, sitting down and spreading jam on the piece of bread on her plate.

“Lady Laurel, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me for a walk around the gardens after we break our fast?” Oliver asks, watching as the girl’s face lights up in delight and surprise.

“Of course, Marquess Queen, I should like that very much but we shall have to be back for Felicity’s indoor picnic. I should like to pick some flowers for her if you could indulge me as we walk.” She tells him and he smiles at the uncharacteristic sweet gesture, nodding his head.

“Of course, although I should tell you that Lady Felicity’s picnic is being moved outside to the patio so that she may enjoy the outdoors at least a little.” He explains and Laurel smiles, nodding her head.

“She will enjoy that I think.” She comments and Oliver nods, turning back to his breakfast.

 

* * *

 

 

Laurel asks him to wait for a minute whilst she locates a shawl to combat the slight chill outside and he smiles as she returns in a different dress altogether.

“Apologies, I simply figured this might be a little more practical if we are to be outside later as well.” She explains and he nods, offering her his arm as they begin their walk.

They’re silent for the first few minutes until she stops to admire some of the flower bushes lining the steps up to the patio.

“Do you think my sister will like these?” She asks and Oliver frowns, stepping forward to admire them.

“I am sure you have more knowledge in this area Lady Laurel, Lady Felicity is your sister after all.” He reminds her and Laurel blushes a little, flicking her long hair away from her shoulders.

“Yes well, I’m afraid when it comes to being a good sister to Felicity, I tend to fall short.” She comments and he frowns, offering her his arm again as they begin to walk.

“How so?” He pushes, wondering if he’s finally going to get to the bottom of the strange tension between the eldest and youngest sisters of the house.

“When Felicity’s parents passed away and she came to live with us, she appeared on the day I was supposed to move out of the nursery. It may not seem like much but it was a big deal for me at the time, it meant that I was no longer a child like my sisters but I was finally an adult. But here was my father, bringing in another child just as I became an adult. It somehow felt, to my twelve-year-old brain, like he was attempting to replace me somehow. So I clung to this idea that I was older and wiser than her and that seems to have been the character I have adopted around her ever since. Of course, I later fell in love with her, how could I not? Felicity… she’s sunshine in a person and even when I was at my most awful, she was always just trying to be friends, trying to be sisters. Now, I keep my distance for a different reason.” She states and releases Oliver’s arm, walking slightly ahead.

“And that is?” Oliver prompts, wanting to understand what keeps Laurel away from her sister now that she’s older and understands that Felicity was never a replacement for her.

“To protect her, and to protect myself,” Laurel states easily, taking a deep breath. “Ever since I came out, the men I meet ask after my youngest sister, they wish to know if we are close and how long it will be until she is out herself. She is a very desirable match, even at her tender age. She is sitting on a fortune that will only be released when she is married. I know men. If they get the impression that we are close, they will use me to get closer to her. They will break my heart to exploit her for her fortune and that is not fair to her or me.”

Oliver’s head spins at the admission. Laurel’s statement makes sense on the surface but it still doesn’t make sense as to why she has pushed her sister away. They are not in town here at their estate and poor Felicity has grown into a woman assuming that her eldest sister hates her. All to protect both of their hearts? It seems a little contrite to Oliver.

“But let us speak of lighter topics, these are very Felicity do you not think?” Laurel smiles brightly, softly lifting a bright yellow flower up to his view and he agrees, helping her to pick them.

“I believe your sister will enjoy those very much,” Oliver comments as they head back towards the house.

“Thank you for help Marquess Queen.” Laurel smiles and he chuckles, feeling a strange feeling rise in his chest.

“Please, I believe we are past that now. Please call me Oliver.” He tells her and she smiles, nodding her head with a light blush.

“Then you must call me Laurel.” She comments and he nods, both of them smiling widely.

 

* * *

 

 

Laurel disappears when they return to the house, claiming that she must arrange her flowers properly and collect her other present for her sister. Oliver lets her go and decides he should figure out where his own sister is, though he suspects it is where he left her the night before, standing vigil at her friend’s bedside.

He grabs his present for Felicity from his room before heading towards the family quarter in the hopes of finding both the youngest Lance sister and his own sibling.

Sure enough, he hears the lilting laugh of Felicity and the soft giggles of Thea as he makes his way down the corridor towards Felicity’s room.

He knocks lightly on the door and both heads turn to look at him, bright smiles lighting up their faces. As Felicity grins at him, Oliver considers what Laurel told him outside. He hasn’t really thought about her heiress status, she reminds him so much of Thea and he suddenly recognizes that his sister will be in a similar position in a few years. She’ll have less of a fortune of course, but he knows that whatever dowry their father has planned for her is extensive and he will have to be careful to make sure that her heart doesn’t get broken by the treasure seeking ton.

Felicity looks so young in her yellow dress, a bright smile on her face and the sun shining onto her bed. Thea is resting on her side, curled up like a cat with her head resting on Felicity’s lap as they giggle away.

“Good morrow!” Felicity smiles brightly and he does too, her bright energy always so infectious.

“Ollie!” Thea grins and flies off the bed into a hug before bounding back onto the bed into Felicity’s embrace. Felicity laughs as Thea crashes into her again and her hand drifts into Thea’s short hair, drawing her fingers through it softly as Oliver has seen Sara do to Felicity a few times since they arrived for their visit. “Where have you been all morning?”

“I took a turn around the gardens with Laurel.” He explains and Thea pulls a face, not having forgiven the eldest Lance sister for her slight against her friend with the flower crowns last week.

“I hope it was enjoyable.” Felicity smiles and he does too, sending a look Thea’s way.

“It was but there is something more important to discuss.” He tells her and Felicity frowns, her hand stilling in Thea’s hair.

“What is that then?” She asks, an eyebrow rising quizzically and he resists the urge to chuckle.

“What does a genius heiress wish to receive from a rather dumb marquess on her very important sixteenth birthday?” He asks and produces the wrapped present from behind his back.

“Oliver! You did not have to get me anything!” She tells him and he laughs, passing her the gift.

“But I wished to, so I did. Thea and I headed into town on Saturday when you were occupied with your pianoforte lesson.” He explains and Thea nods.

“But Thea has already given me a present and I love it so. I hate to think I have put you out so.” She comments with a frown and Oliver notices that she is sporting the hair ribbons Thea so painstakingly picked out for her on Saturday.

“It was no bother at all. Please open it.” He tells her and she sends him a look but opens it carefully, obviously not wishing to tear the brown paper it’s wrapped in.

Her gasp and smile, when she reveals the title of the book, is enough to make him grin. It’s something he heard her asking her father about last week which Lance had promised he would attempt to find when he next went to London. Little did Lance know that their local bookshop stocked the book, in the back of the shop with the other old science books in Latin. He didn’t pretend to understand a word of what this Galileo was saying when he’d skimmed it earlier but he knew Felicity would enjoy the book produced over a hundred years ago.

“Oliver, thank you so much. You really didn’t have to, I shall enjoy this so much.” She smiles brightly and he nods, smiling back at her.

“I’m glad. Happy Birthday, Felicity.” He smiles and she blushes, touching the cover of the book almost reverently and he laughs a little. “I shall leave you to your new baby and will re-join you ladies for our picnic.”

“Yes, our indoor picnic.” Felicity smiles with all the fake enthusiasm in the world and it takes everything in him not to tell her there and then but he simply nods, kisses Thea on the head and leaves the room, heading downstairs to find his father.

 

* * *

 

 

“Where are we going?” Felicity’s voice carries down the hall and Oliver and Sara share an amused look at the slight whine in her voice.

“I am simply following Lord Starling’s orders Lady Felicity.” The footman carrying her tells her and she groans.

“You are no help.” She tells him and they hear him laugh as they round the corner.

Oliver watches her face contort into one of pure surprise at the sight of the picnic laid out on the patio with a chaise lounge placed in the middle that is very obviously there for her to rest upon. Both of their families are there and she grins widely with tears in her eyes.

“Happy Birthday my darling.” Lance smiles at her as she is placed upon the chaise lounge and Felicity draws him into a tight hug.

“Thank you, Papa.” She tells him as she tries to hold in the tears.

“Do you like it, Lissy?” Thea asks, bouncing in her seat and Felicity nods, looking around at all the food and decorations in awe.

“I love it. Thank you all, so much.” She grins and they all chuckle.

“Oh, my baby, I cannot believe you are already sixteen. Where has all the time gone?” Dinah asks, stepping forward and drawing her daughter into a hug, fixing the ribbons in her hair a little.

“Mama! You fuss too much!” Felicity laughs and Sara does too, stepping up next to hug her sister.

“The genius of the family speaks the truth. Happy Birthday, my sunshine.” Sara smiles and Felicity giggles.

“Present time!” Thea declares with a laugh and Moira places a hand on her shoulder to calm her a little.

“I’ll go first,” Laurel speaks up and Felicity frowns, turning to look at her sister. Laurel steps forward with the flowers tied together with a beautiful ribbon as well as a small box of something. Felicity smiles as she unwraps the box to find a bottle of perfume. “It’s the one I always use. You mentioned that you like the smell of it and well, you’re old enough for perfume now.”

“Thank you, Laurel, so much. The flowers are beautiful as well.” Felicity smiles and Laurel brushes her sister’s hair back from her face in a rare tender moment between the two of them.

“Happy Birthday Lissy.” Laurel smiles before pulling her in for a soft hug.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver does what he feels he must and the Queens leave the Lance estate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your lovely comments! I promise that this is an Oliver/Felicity endgame, this Laurel/Oliver stuff, however, is important build up for where I plan to go! There's one more chapter after this one and then we're time jumping

It feels strange to be preparing to leave the Lance estate. Oliver has enjoyed the company of the Lance sisters immensely and he knows that he has one last thing to do before he leaves.

That begins with him making his way to Lord Starling’s office once again.

“Hello my boy, how are you?” Lance smiles as he knocks and steps inside.

“Well Lord Starling, thank you for asking. I do however have a question to ask you.” He tells him, getting straight to the point.

“Of course my boy, have a seat,” Lance tells him, directing him into a seat in front of his desk and Oliver sits down, suddenly nervous. It’s strange. This isn’t something he ever would have picked for himself but now he’s nervous about it.

“I’ll get straight to the point. I wish to ask Lady Laurel to enter into a courtship with me.” Oliver tells him and he can tell by the look on Lance’s face that he was indeed expecting Oliver to ask him another question, one that involves a lot more commitment on Oliver’s part.

“Well Marquess Queen, I would need to know that your courtship was intending on resulting in a marriage otherwise I should not wish to ruin my daughter’s reputation so,” Lance tells him honestly and Oliver nods.

“Of course Lord Starling, I would never wish to tarnish any of your daughters’ reputations. All of them mean an awful lot to me, I have formed very strong bonds with all of them over the two weeks I have spent at your estate. I wish to ask Lady Laurel to enter into a courtship merely because I feel like our bond has been allowed the least amount of time to develop and I wish to get to know her a little better in the form of letters and accompanied visits before I ask for her hand. However, take my word Lord Starling, that marriage is where I expect this to go.” Oliver tells him assuredly, sounding calmer than Oliver feels. This honestly isn’t something he’s sure about but it’s what his parents are expecting and he does not wish to upset them, especially his darling mother.

“Well then my boy, you have my permission. I expect to hear from your father in relation to these further visits you wish to occur. I’m sure that all of my girls would be very happy to see you all again, especially my youngest with how quickly her bond with your sister has formed.” Lance smiles and Oliver smiles too.

“I am most appreciative of your support Lord Starling and I agree that Thea and Felicity will be most happy to see each other once more I believe. Now, if you will excuse me, I should find Lady Laurel before we leave.” Oliver smiles and Lance nods, standing to shake his hand and lead him out of the office.

“Ollie!” Thea calls when she spots him and she comes barrelling into him. He laughs and lifts her easily into his arms.

“What are you doing running around? I assumed you’d be with Felicity, not wishing to say goodbye.” He comments and Thea gasps, hitting his chair.

“Do not speak of it! It is too awful to think about! I do not wish to leave her!” Thea pouts and Oliver smiles at her dramatics.

“You may write to her every day if you so wish Thea and I’m sure it won’t be long until you see her again,” Oliver tells her and Thea frowns, looking back at the closed door to Lord Starling’s office.

“What were you doing in there?” Thea asks, her eyes narrowing and Oliver places her down on the ground, dusting off his clothes.

“I had a question I had to ask Lord Starling.” He tells her truthfully and Thea gasps, tugging on his jacket sleeve.

“Ollie! You can’t! She’s awful! I don’t want her as my sister! Why can’t you marry Felicity? I would much prefer her as a sister!” Thea whines and Oliver chuckles, pressing a kiss to his sister’s forehead.

“Thea, I was invited here to bond with Laurel and this was the result that both our families were waiting for. I have a duty to Mama and Papa. As for Felicity, she is not yet out in society. Her father is obviously not ready for her to be married and it is my responsibility to request that unspoken cue.” He explains softly, tucking one of her soft curls behind her ear.

“But why would you marry someone you don’t even like? That none of us like?” Thea insists and Oliver smiles patiently.

“There are some things you do not yet understand about marriage, Thea, but you will learn. There are also many things that you do not know about Laurel. Besides, I am not asking for her hand in marriage, merely in courtship.” He explains and Thea sighs, rolling her eyes.

“Which is just the step before marriage! See? I know things about marriage!” She tells him and he chuckles, kissing her head again.

“Go and spend our last hour with your friend Thea. I have to go and find Laurel.” He tells her and she huffs, running off down the corridor in a manner only Thea can obtain.

He smiles fondly after her and heads down the stairs himself, finding Laurel embroidering in the day room.

“Good morrow.” He calls softly and she startles a little, turning to look at him with a smile.

“Good morrow. Are you all ready for your journey?” She asks and he smiles with a soft nod.

“Yes but I think Thea wishes we could stay for another few weeks.” He chuckles and Laurel smiles.

“A little separation fear from her new friend?” She asks and Oliver nods with a hum.

“Laurel, I… I have something I wish to ask you.” He tells her and she finishes her stitch, turning to look at him with surprise on her face.

“Then ask away.” She smiles and he bolsters a little before moving to sit on the couch next to her.

“I know that our families are expecting a certain question to be asked by the end of today. I, however, would like to take the time to get to know you a little better before we enter into such a cemented promise to each other. I think that we could be very happy together Laurel but I simply wish to ensure that it is always what you wish. So I am asking you to enter into a courtship with me, during which we can learn a little more about each other.” Oliver tells her softly, trying to explain the best he can without insulting her.

“I understand fully.” She tells him but he can tell there’s something behind her voice that doesn’t quite understand. “I should very much like to enter into a courtship with you Oliver.”

He smiles and offers his hand, lifting hers to his lips when she places hers softly in his.

It’s not perfect, it’s not even remotely what he would have wished for himself, but he knows it will make his parents happy and that’s the most important thing for him.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh, I don’t know how I shall bear being parted from you.” Thea cries as Felicity stands propped up against Sara in the driveway, her new friend sobbing into her neck.

“My sweet, sweet girl, no, you mustn’t think like that. We are about to embark on the greatest of adventures and it is most imperative that we keep each other in the know with letters. It is the most adult way to have a friendship so we both must bear it like adults.” Felicity tells her and caresses Thea’s cheek, wiping away some of the tears.

Her words calm Thea a little and she takes deep breathes, nodding her head but a soft pout remains on her lips.

“I will miss you so,” Thea tells her and Felicity smiles, running her fingers through Thea’s hair.

“And I you, my sweet girl. I will await your letters with baited breath.” She tells the younger girl who nods and pulls her into one last hug.

“Goodbye Laurel, I look forward to your letters.” He tells her and she blushes a little, nodding.

“And I yours Oliver. I have very much enjoyed your company these past weeks.” Laurel tells him and he smiles, lifting her hand to kiss it once more.

“Quickly now dears, we should be setting off,” Moira tells them and the Queens swap places, Thea bidding a regimented goodbye to Laurel whilst Oliver smiles warmly at Felicity and Sara.

“Now you watch yourself, Felicity, I do not wish to hear from Thea that you have tripped over any more tree roots.” He smiles at her and she giggles, shaking her head.

“I shall be the most concentrated walker, I assure you.” She grins and he chuckles, bowing in farewell.

“Sara, I wish you well. Remember my offer.” He tells her and she smiles warmly, winking at Felicity when her younger sister sends her a confused look.

“I shall, thank you for your honour Oliver and for looking after my ray of sunshine during your time here.” She grins and Felicity blushes, leaning into her older sister a little more than necessary.

“It has been an honour to meet you both. I am assured that this is not the last time we shall meet.” He smiles and they both do too, bidding him farewell.

Thea gets in one last hug from Felicity before they jump into the carriage.

“Lord Starling informed me of the good news. Congratulations my boy.” Oliver’s father pats him on the back and Oliver smiles, that feeling of pride rising in him.

“Of course Father, thank you.” He smiles and settles back into his seat, watching with a fond smile as Thea leans as far as she can out of the window to wave until her friend is out of her sight.

“Oh, I already miss her.” Thea pouts and Moira smiles, stroking her daughter’s hair in comfort as the family settles in for the long ride home.

 

* * *

 

 

Felicity smiles and continues to wave until Thea is just a dot in the distance, slumping into Sara’s side as her new friend officially leaves.

“Come on, let’s get you back inside,” Sara tells her and instead of calling over a footman, Felicity lets out a squeal as her sister lifts her into her own arms.

“Sara!” She and Laurel yell at the same time but Felicity’s is far more in delight, laughing as her sister easily carries her into the sitting room and places her down on the chaise lounge.

“There you are milady.” Sara grins and curtsies, making Felicity laugh.

“My knight in shining armour.” Felicity teases and Sara winks.

“Always my sunshine girl.” Her sister tells her and Felicity sighs, the ache of her missing her new friend already beginning to settle in. “You’ll see her again soon.”

“You certainly will. Especially seeing as Marquess Queen asked to court me this morning.” Laurel smiles as she dances into the room, settling against the sofa.

“He did?” Felicity asks, sitting up properly at her eldest sister’s words.

“Seriously?” Sara asks with a raised eyebrow, flopping down on the couch in a most unladylike manner that has Laurel glaring at her.

“He honestly did. We shall most likely be engaged before the year is through.” Laurel grins and Sara frowns, flicking one of her legs into Laurel’s lap.

“You hardly seemed interested in him at all!” The middle sister comments, running her fingers through her hair.

“Sara, he’s the heir to a dukedom. Of course I am interested in him.” Laurel scoffs and Felicity frowns.

“Is that all you care about though? His money? Don’t you wish to be at least a little happy in your marriage?” She asks and Laurel smiles at her, shaking her head.

“Oh Lissy, there is still so much you don’t understand about marriage. It doesn’t always work like that. Sometimes, we have to give up things like happiness and enjoyment for advantage and position. My marriage sets the precedent for both of yours, it’s important that I marry above Papa’s station.” Laurel explains and Felicity frowns.

“Why does who you marry have anything to do with who Sara or I marry?” She questions and Sara scoffs.

“Who says I’m marrying anyone? I would be perfectly happy to remain an old maid, thank you very much!” Sara announces and Felicity gasps whilst Laurel rolls her eyes.

“Surely you don’t mean that? Don’t you want to be a mother?” Felicity asks and Sara smiles warmly at her.

“Why do I need to when I can just spoil your children rotten? I’m sure your children will be a lot nicer than mine anyway Lissy.” Sara smiles and Felicity laughs a little, shaking her head.

“You know, one of these days Sara, someone is going to catch that mouth of yours and you are going to be in a lot of trouble. No one will wish to pursue a woman who dances around claiming she’s happy to be an old maid.” Laurel tells her and Sara laughs.

“That is sort of the point Laurel.” She chuckles and Laurel huffs.

“Back to your question Lissy. If I make an advantageous marriage, it opens the door for you and Sara to also make advantageous marriages.” Laurel explains and Sara scoffs.

“Like Lissy’s going to need your help. She’s one of the richest women in England.” Sara comments and Felicity frowns.

“Why does that have anything to do with it?” Felicity asks and Laurel laughs.

“Oh my dear girl, you still have so much to learn. People don’t marry for love, they marry for money and if they’re lucky, love may develop after.” Laurel explains and Felicity frowns.

“Well, that’s very silly. I shall only marry a man who I truly, deeply love.” She claims and Sara smiles whilst Laurel shakes her head at what she considers her naivety.

“Then that’s what you shall do my sweet girl.” Sara smiles and Felicity nods, her mind made up.

“Then I am sure I am the one out of us three who shall lead the best life,” Laurel comments as she stands and sweeps out of the room.

“Enjoy your loveless courtship!” Sara calls after her and Felicity cannot help the giggle that comes out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grave news all round...

“Ollie! Look! My first letter from Felicity arrived!” Thea grins as she spots him down the hallway as she leaves the breakfast room.

“That’s fantastic Speedy, I’m happy for you.” He smiles and frowns as he sees the breakfast room empty. “Where’s Mama?”

“She went to town with Papa this morning. She said something about needing a new book.” Thea shrugs and skips away, clutching her letter tightly to her chest. Oliver watches her go with a smile and turns with the footman clears his throat.

“There was also a letter for you Marquess Queen.” He tells him and holds the tray out. Oliver takes the envelope and looks at the delicate writing on the address before realizing that it’s most likely from Laurel.

_Dear Oliver,_

_I hope you do not mind my being the first to begin our dialogue. Felicity mentioned that she was sending her first letter to Lady Thea so I figured I could do the same with you._

_The house seems quieter without your family here and we are all missing you dearly. Even my maid commented how she misses Lady Thea’s light and her amusing conversations in the morning._

_Preparations for the Season have begun and I am looking forward to seeing all of my dear friends again when we are at the house in London, although it does still seem so far away._

_I hope that you and your family are well,_

_Laurel_

Oliver finds the letter a little short and not quite fitting what he meant when he stated that he was looking forward to them getting to know each other better through writing. He thinks briefly that he shall have to spearhead the task when he writes back but puts that thought to the back of his mind as he sets out to complete his business for the day.

 His father has left him in charge of certain things in the household so that he may be ready when his time comes to step up as head. Oliver knows that it is a long time away but he appreciates the responsibilities that he has been given and carries them out dutifully.

When he returns in the late afternoon, he is surprised to find the house still relatively empty, with only Thea busy crafting her response back to her friend.

“Our parents still have not returned?” He asks as he enters the sitting room, placing his hat on the side and walking over to kiss Thea’s hair.

“No, it is most unusual. I cannot imagine that a trip into town would take all day. The carriage ride is but twenty minutes.” Thea comments and Oliver hums, distracted until his sister looks up at him with worry in her eyes.

“I am sure everything is fine Speedy. Continue writing your letter, I will go and speak to Mrs Bailey and see if Mama mentioned any other plans for the day.” He tells her and Thea nods her head, turning back to her writing desk.

Oliver finds the housekeeper in the main hall and calls her over.

“Is everything alright Marquess Queen? You appear distressed.” She comments and Oliver frowns.

“Did her Grace mention any plans after their visit to town Mrs Bailey? My sister and I are concerned that it seems to be taking them so long.” He explains and Mrs Bailey hums, shaking her head with a worried look.

“I am afraid not. I will have the watchmen notify you if anyone enters the estate Marquess Queen.” She tells him and Oliver nods.

“Thank you, Mrs Bailey.” He smiles a little and sighs, trying not to worry too much but also not being able to shake the strange feeling rising in him.

“Did Mama say anything to Mrs Bailey?” Thea asks as he re-enters the sitting room and he shakes his head. “Oh Ollie, I have the most awful of feelings. I cannot explain it.”

“I wish I could deny it but I feel the same. I am sure everything is fine and that Mama simply decided she wanted to visit the seamstress or something of the like. The season is approaching, maybe she wished to design a new dress for it.” He offers as an explanation in an attempt to calm his sister who nods, the worry still evident in her eyes. “Tell me, what news from Felicity?”

“Oh, she wrote the most wonderful letter, Ollie! She told me how she misses me dearly and how she hopes that we will get to meet again soon. She also told me of her sisters. She says that Sara is as kind as ever and Laurel is still distant. She also notes that her mother is considering her coming out, most likely not this season but maybe the next. Is that not exciting Ollie? I am going to ask her what she imagines her debutante dress will look like.” Thea smiles and Oliver does too, knowing that Felicity’s coming out is probably more exciting for Thea than the girl herself. The blonde had lamented about dress fittings a few times over their stay with the Lances and it had amused Oliver to listen to her and Sara complain about how tedious they found visits to their seamstress.

“I am doubtful that she has thought about it but I am sure she will welcome your suggestions.” Oliver smiles diplomatically and Thea rolls her eyes.

“Every girl thinks about it, Ollie! I already know what I want mine to look like! How old do you think I will be when Papa allows me to come out?” She asks with a dreamy tone to her voice and Oliver feels a lump rise in his throat.

“If I have any say in it, you will be thirty.” He tells her and she gasps, reaching over to smack him lightly on the chest.

“You do not mean that! I will be well considered an old maid at that point Ollie!” She frowns and he chuckles, bending down to kiss her hair.

“Do not wish away your childhood Speedy.” He tells her and she smiles, rolling her eyes once more as she turns back to her letter.

Oliver picks up a book and tries to focus on it as he waits for news but all he can really seem to concentrate on is the scratch of Thea’s pen against paper as she constructs her letter.

Around half an hour later, just after Thea has finished her letter, there’s the sound of soft murmuring in the hallway and Oliver tries to listen but he cannot pick up on what they’re saying.

Finally, a knock on the door is heard and Oliver turns to see their parish constable stood in the doorway with Mrs Bailey. The man was wringing his hat between his hands and his eyes found Thea and softened, obvious pity written in them.

“Your Grace…” Mrs Bailey starts and with that, Oliver knows exactly what the constable is here to tell him.

“Thea, go upstairs.” He cuts in, looking to his sister who frowns.

“Ollie no, I want to…” She starts but he does not let her finish.

“Upstairs, now!” He growls in a way that he has never before spoken to his sister. He feels awful for scaring her but she scrambles out of the room, ducking into a curtsey in front of the constable before the sound of her running up the stairs can be heard.

“Your Grace…” The constable starts but Oliver merely stands sharply, pacing back and forth in front of the couch.

“Just my father or…?” He asks, leaving the question open and the look on the other man’s face tells him all he needs to know.

“I offer my deepest condolences, Your Grace.” The constable states quietly and Oliver nods as the lump in his throat grows larger and the tears flood to his eyes. He knows he should not cry in front of another man but the pain is just setting in and he cannot breathe properly.

“Please, sit down Your Grace. I’ll fetch some tea.” Mrs Bailey tells him and appears by his side, helping him back down to the couch. Her voice is thick with tears also and Oliver knows that her master and mistress were as close to her as her own family.

“What happened?” Oliver finally asks, gesturing to the constable for him to sit down which is gladly taken.

“Their carriage was hit by another coming in the adjacent direction. No one survived Your Grace.” The constable explains and Oliver nods, pursing his lips as he tries to banish the images flying through his head.

“Do… do you need me to do anything?” He asks and constable smiles at him with pity.

“My men are bringing the bodies now, I will at some point need you to identify them. Then I suggest you contact your father’s lawyer for he will most likely have the details for his will.” The constable explains and Oliver nods again, wringing his hands.

“Yes, thank you.” He replies when he cannot think of anything else to say and Mrs Bailey appears with a tray of tea, pouring for them both and placing a soothing hand on his back. Oliver smiles at her sadly and takes a gulp of the tea, ignoring how it burns his throat before setting it down on the table. “Mrs Bailey, if you would make sure the constable has what he needs. I should go inform my sister of the news.”

Oliver stands and a mask of indifference passes over his face. The housekeeper sends him a concerned look but agrees to his terms as he heads out of the room and up the stairs, wondering how on earth he’s ever going to break this news to Thea.

 

* * *

 

 

_A week later, Lord Starling’s estate…_

Laurel is sat with her parents and sisters in the sitting room, embroidery in hand and maintaining light conversation with her mother when a footman appears looking rather flustered.

“What is it, boy?” Quentin frowns, taking in his appearance and the young boy stammers a little before producing a silver tray.

“An urgent missive from the house of the Duke of Derbyshire, milord.” He speaks and holds out the tray.

“And the other two letters?” Quentin asks and the footman turns first to Felicity and then to Laurel who both pick up the letters addressed to them.

“It is from Thea.” Felicity frowns as she opens it and gasps as her eyes dart over the page. “Oh no! It is the most awful news!”

Tears spring to her eyes and Sara is at her side immediately, her own eyes filling with tears as she takes in the news that her friend has to share.

Laurel and Quentin both immediately open their letters, both gasping at the news inside as well.

_Lord Starling,_

_It is with pain that I must inform you of my parents’ passing this past week. Their carriage was struck when out on a visit to the village and no person survived the collision. I must now look to the future of my estate and concentrate on my sister whose guardianship has been passed into my hands. Therefore, it is with deep regret that I must sever my courtship with your daughter._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_The Duke of Derbyshire_

“Well, I say!” Quentin gasps and is out the room in seconds, heading straight to his office.

“Laurel?” Sara asks but the eldest daughter merely gasps as a sob wracks through her and she flees the room, the letter falling to the ground as she drops it.

Sara is on it like a dart, much to the chagrin of her mother but she merely waves her off as she brings it back to where Felicity is sat and reads it aloud.

_Dear Laurel,_

_I do so wish that I did not have to be writing this letter. We received the grave news that my parents passed in a carriage accident this week just gone of which there were no survivors. I have never felt this depth of pain and my poor sister is obviously absolutely devastated by this news._

_However, I am writing also to inform you that I must dissolve our courtship. With my new found responsibilities, I must focus on the running of the estate and the welfare of my sister, whose guardianship has now been placed in my hands. I do hope you understand and I give you my deepest apologies._

_I hope that you find much happiness,_

_Oliver_

“Oh my.” Dinah gasps as she hears what Oliver has to say and Sara rubs Felicity’s back as soft sobs wrack her small frame. “Poor Laurel.”

“Poor Laurel? Mama, how can you be so heartless?” Felicity snaps, her head jerking up as she glares at her mother.

“Felicity…”

“No Mama! Thea and Oliver have just lost their parents when they expected them to live for many years still! I am the only one in this room who understands that ache! Laurel is not the one our hearts should go out to!” Felicity cries and Dinah sighs as she too storms out of the room.

“She doesn’t understand…” Dinah tries when she feels Sara’s glare on her as well.

“Oh, really Mama? Or is it you who doesn’t understand? She’s right, neither of us know the feeling of losing a parent when we are young and I do so hope it is a feeling I shall never experience. So Laurel’s reputation may have a nick in it now? I’m sure anyone who learns the full story will not judge her for it. But I do judge you for assuming that she is the one who is coming out the worst from this situation when that poor man and his darling sister have just lost the people closest to them.”

With that, Sara flees the room after her sister and Dinah is left with a letter and empty sofas.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years later, news from the Lance estate forces Oliver and Thea to open themselves up to society again and Felicity gets an offer from her friend that may just save her from scheming suitors and her insufferable sister

_1802 – five years later…_

The Duke of Derbyshire is an elusive figure in society. The ladies of the ton discuss how the once bubbly and charming Marquess Queen seemed to disappear with the death of his parents and the new Duke of Derbyshire took his place. Charm is still his middle name but he rarely gives himself chance to use it, keeping himself and his sister away from social events and large crowds of people.

When spotted, the ton comment on how the duke appears to be utterly devoted to his younger sister’s care, often worried about where she is and whether she is alright. Lady Thea has grown into quite the beauty at now seventeen years of age and she captures the attention of passers-by on the street despite not yet having made her debut into society.

The siblings have visited London for the season for the past five years but do not attend parties and do not accept visitors, keeping their elusive mask over their family and the duke stating that his only reason for being in London is to attend parliament. Rumours of the youngest Lance daughter being the only non-family member allowed to step foot in the Queen’s London house spread like wildfire until it was revealed that the young blonde girl only ever visited when the duke was not in and was most decidedly there to see Lady Thea. For the other months of the year, the siblings spend their time at their estate in Derbyshire and, whilst the village people and their tenants speak very highly of their masters, little news of the pair rarely makes it to town.

It is a cold morning during April when a letter arrives at the estate, addressed to Lady Thea Queen that brings the Queen siblings out of hiding and into the public eye once more.

“Speedy, there is a letter there for you on the table,” Oliver tells his sister as she steps into the breakfast room, dressed and ready for the day. He smiles at the sight of her, she has grown into a beautiful young woman, inside and out, and he could not be prouder of her. “I believe it is from Lady Felicity.”

“Why do you address her as such brother? You were great friends.” Thea frowns a little though she smiles at the prospect of a letter from her friend. Thankfully, she and Felicity have stayed in touch over the years and seeing her friend is the main reason that Thea enjoys trips to London during the season to visit her brother.

“I have not seen Lady Felicity in five years Speedy, it does not do well to assume that a friendship developed over two weeks spent in each other’s company would stand the test of that long of a separation,” Oliver tells his sister who rolls her eyes, opening the letter as she sits at the table.

“Only because you always make sure to be out when she visits the London house. She would enjoy seeing you, I am sure of it.” Thea tells him and he smiles at her, shaking her head.

“I only avoided the house when she was there to avoid shrouding her in scandal Thea, I have far too much respect for her and for your friendship than that.” He tells her and Thea smiles.

“Forever the saviour.” She shakes her head and he chuckles, biting into his freshly buttered toast. “Oh, my goodness!”

“What is it?” Oliver asks as he watches Thea’s surprised face as she reads the letter.

“Laurel is engaged to be married!” Thea exclaims and Oliver frowns, raising an eyebrow.

“Speedy, that is good news for Lord Starling and his family. Why do you appear so startled?” He asks and she looks him dead in the eye.

“Because she is engaged to Lord Thomas Merlyn,” Thea tells him and Oliver frowns.

“Tommy?” He asks and Thea nods, skimming over the letter and laughing a little at her friend’s words.

“ _Laurel has announced her engagement to Lord Thomas Merlyn, heir to the Marquess of Cambridge, and has become somehow more insufferable than usual. Mama lords about claiming that it is the greatest day of her life and she is so glad that one of us is finally to be married. Sara and I cannot help noting that it most likely have occurred sooner if Laurel had not spent two seasons making Papa refuse offers from anyone with a lower status than that of a duke and gained a name for herself among the ton as someone mothers should protect their wealthy sons from.”_ Thea recites from Felicity’s letter and Oliver cannot help but chuckle at her words. He may not have seen Felicity in five years but he has been updated from exerts such as these from her letters to Thea and he is glad to see that she has gained some of Sara’s spunk and fire when it comes to standing up to her eldest sister.

“Well, this certainly is news.” Oliver comments and Thea nods, biting her lip.

“Ollie, if we get an invitation…” She trails off and Oliver nods, knowing that this is not an event they will be able to miss like the parties during the season. It is very unlikely that they will not receive an invitation, Tommy was Oliver’s best friend at university.

“We will attend, I assure you.” He tells her and Thea nods, turning back to her letter and laughing at Felicity’s words a little more before she turns a little more serious in her expression.

“Oh Ollie, listen to this.” She calls and Oliver smiles, ready to hear what she wishes to recite. “ _As for my experience of the season this year which you asked after in your last letter, I have come to the conclusion that the ladies of the ton are by far my least favourite people in the world. I do not wish to hear of how handsome they find their sons at every afternoon tea I am forced to endure. Mama tells me that I must think of finding a husband soon but every man who attempts to engage me at parties assumes I merely wish to talk of ribbons and satin and is taken aback when I appear at all intelligent. I tire quickly of the entire system and wonder if it would not be easier merely to die a husbandless heiress and leave all of my money to my closest friend so that your delightful future children may enjoy it. It appears I either must remain in London where I am followed by men, none of whom I could ever be prevailed upon to marry, or return home and spend an insufferable few months with Laurel and Mama as they prepare for the wedding. Whichever it is that I choose, please pray for me, my dearest friend.”_

Thea reads with a serious expression on her face and Oliver sighs sadly, thinking of poor Felicity, always so full of light, having to deal with the money-obsessed mothers and heirs of the ton, desperately vying for her hand when she knows all they wish for is her inheritance.

“I hate the thought of her so miserable.” Thea sighs, leaning on her hand and Oliver feels her anguish for her friend, taking a deep breath as he considers his next words carefully.

“Speedy, when you write back, assure Lady Felicity that she is welcome to accept an invitation from her dearest friend to visit your estate in Derbyshire for however long she may wish and assure her that Lady Sara is also invited if she so wishes.” He tells her and Thea gasps, looking over to him.

“Oh Ollie, are you being serious? Nothing would make me happier than to spend such a long period of time with my dearest friend. Oh brother, please assure me that you are not joking!” She asks, tears actually springing to her eyes and Oliver smiles, rounding the table to kiss her head.

“We have lived as recluses for far too long Speedy, it is time to step out into the light and I believe a visit from Lady Felicity, and Lady Sara if she wishes, is the perfect first step.” He assures her and Thea grins, jumping from her chair to wrap her arms around her brother tightly.

“Oh, Ollie! You truly are the greatest of men!” She grins and he chuckles, kissing her hair.

“Only because I have the greatest of sisters. Now go, write Lady Felicity back with your offer and tell her she may come as soon as she wishes.” He tells her and Thea squeals, rushing off into the sitting room where her writing desk sits in the corner.

Oliver watches her go with a smile and wonders how long it has been since he’s seen his sister smile that wide. He hopes that he hasn’t just made a grave mistake and prays that he is making his parents proud.

 

* * *

 

 

Felicity watches the houses of London fly past from the carriage, absent-mindedly wondering if Thea may have already received her letter.

“Then I was certain I saw a pig fly…” Sara’s voice cuts into her daydream and Felicity frown, turning her attention back into the inside of the carriage.

“I beg your pardon?’ She asks, shaking her head and Sara shakes her head as she laughs whilst the other occupant merely smiles.

“Welcome back to the land of the living Sunshine. Where did your mind go?” Sara asks, looking at her sister in concern and Felicity smiles, shaking her hand.

“I am fine Sara I assure you. Tell me, do you think Lord Simms will be at this party Mama is dragging us to tonight?” She asks with trepidation in her voice and Sara frowns.

“Most likely, why?” She asks and Felicity sighs.

“He would not leave me alone last time we met. He even attempted to follow me out to the carriage when the evening was done until he spotted Papa.” Felicity sighs, leaning on her hand.

“I could teach you to render him immobile if it is what you wish.” Nyssa, the final occupant of the carriage, speaks up for the first time in a while and Felicity frowns.

“Thank you for the offer, but I think I will pass.” She frowns a little, glancing at her sister who merely chuckles.

“Anything for the sister of my beloved,” Nyssa speaks and Sara smiles at her, blushing in a way that Felicity wasn’t even aware Sara could.

“Sometimes I wonder what you teach at that finishing school of yours.” Felicity comments, breaking their bubble and Sara laughs, shaking her head.

“Believe me Sunshine, you don’t want to know.” She comments and Nyssa merely smiles at her relatively innocently.

“This is where I must leave, beloved, unless your father catches me in your carriage.” Nyssa comments, looking out of the window as the driver pulls to a stop.

“I will see you tomorrow?” Sara asks, moving closer and stroking Nyssa’s cheek, making a rare smile appear on the stern woman’s face.

“Yes beloved, at our usual spot. You are sure this driver can be trusted?” Nyssa checks and Sara giggles.

“Yes, he’s been in love with Felicity since he was 12 and she was 13, he’d do anything she asks.” Sara laughs and Felicity rolls her eyes, looking away as the two woman share an intimate kiss.

“Until tomorrow beloved. I shall count the minutes until we are reunited.” Nyssa parts with but not before she and Sara share one last kiss.

“You know, she’s a little intense.” Felicity smiles as they begin to move again, the two sisters the only occupants of the carriage now.

“I am aware.” Sara smiles and glances out the window as they round the corner and pull into the drive of their London house. A footman opens the door and helps them down before they enter the house.

“Lady Felicity, a letter from Lady Thea Queen for you.” A footman appears as they remove their coats and Felicity smiles warmly, taking the letter.

“Thank you, Jackson.” She tells him and he nods, blushing a little at being addressed by his name.

“You really shouldn’t do that Lissy. Word will spread that you’re having a love affair with the staff.” Laurel’s voice rings out as she appears at the top of the stairs.

“Apologies for treating the staff like they’re people Laurel.” Felicity bites back, opening the letter and skim reading it quickly. She gasps at the invitation from Thea, and rushes up the stairs, knowing that she must immediately go and speak with her father but hoping that the next few months are going to be a world away from the misery of the past few.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity speaks with her father about visiting Oliver and Thea and Oliver and Felicity are reunited after five years...

“Papa, please!” Felicity groans as she stands in her father’s office, Thea’s letter clutched in her hands. This is going worse than she imagined to be perfectly honest and she’s grasping at straws in an attempt to cement this visit.

“My dear, you cannot travel for three days by yourself, I cannot allow it. It is far too dangerous. What about highwaymen and beggars? It is too dangerous.” Her father repeats and Felicity groans, resisting the urge to stamp her foot like a petulant child.

“But Sara cannot come with me! She stays here when we leave next week to assist at Lady Raatko’s finishing school! Papa, please!” She whines, knowing that she’s being a little childish in her approach but not having any other option.

“My dear, why is this so important to you? You saw Lady Thea not a month ago.” He reminds her and Felicity deflates, fiddling with her dress.

“Well… I… You want to know the truth?” She asks, looking up at her father through her lashes who frowns.

“Yes my dear, what is it that ails you?” He asks, concern all over his face and Felicity sighs.

“I do not wish to seem ungrateful or as if I am not happy for Laurel and her news but I fear I may go absolutely insane back in Hertfordshire with Laurel and Mama speaking of nothing but floral arrangements and lace. Along with the fact that Laurel seems to have taken her new engagement to mean that she suddenly has even more power to tell me what to do and how everything I do is wrong.” Felicity sighs, her voice a little quieter and she stares at the floor, not wanting to anger her father.

“Have you spoken to your mother about this?” He asks and Felicity nods, biting her lip.

“She simply told me that I should be happy for Laurel and to complain about her happiness is not kind,” Felicity repeats her mother’s word, omitting the part where she’d been accused of being jealous of her eldest sister.

“My dear girl, I have told you before, you are welcome to stay in London with Sara.” Her father tells her and Felicity bites the inside of her cheek, the irritation rising in her at her father’s lack of response to her mother’s words.

“And be persistently pursued by men who wish to woo me? I would rather deal with months of Laurel’s insults. Papa, please, I feel the only way I will ever get some peace in these coming months is if you let me go to Derbyshire! Please, Papa!” She pleads one last time and she sees her father deflate a little.

“Fine, you may go.” He tells her and Felicity grins, bouncing a little on her heels. “However, you will take two footmen with you for the journey and I will correspond with His Grace about travel arrangements for your coming home. I will not have you gallivanting about the country by yourself.”

Felicity grins and rushes around his desk, swooping into his arms. Her father chuckles a little and hugs her tightly, settling her gently on his lap.

“Oh thank you, Papa! You have made me so happy!” She grins and he smiles, kissing the top of her hair.

“Have you been so miserable these past few months, my dear girl?” He asks her and the smile drops from her face.

“To be rich and to be wanted by the elite of the ton may be what Laurel has wished for her whole life Papa, but it is a hardship in itself to be relentlessly pursued by men and their mothers, all of whom you know are only interested in hearing you speak due to the fortune you possess.” She speaks and Lance hums, kissing her forehead.

“My dear girl, you are strong and brave. You always have been.” He tells her and Felicity nods. “Now go and gather your things, I shall arrange the carriage for three days’ time. That should be long enough for an express missive to arrive at His Grace’s estate.”

“Thank you, Papa!” Felicity smiles widely once more and rushes out the door, heading straight to her bedchamber to pack her things.

“Wrapped around her little finger.” Lance chuckles as he watches the ray of sunshine fly from his office, glad that she seems to be shining once more.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ollie! Mrs Bailey says that Felicity’s carriage has been spotted entering the estate! We must go greet her!” Thea grins excitedly as she comes rushing into the sitting room where her brother is writing a letter.

“Alright Speedy, I am coming.” He chuckles, glad to see his sister so full of light once more. He follows her rushed speed out the front of the house and down the grand stairs, stopping her on the last one so that she is well out of the way of the carriage when it pulls around.

Oliver has to laugh as Thea waves away the footman trying to open the door in favour of helping her friend down herself but his laughter is stopped in his throat at the sight of the woman exiting the carriage.

That’s the thing he notes straight away. When he last saw Felicity, she was still bearing the looks of childhood but now, she has most definitely blossomed into a woman and a beautiful one at that. Her face, which once bared that characteristic childhood roundness, has thinned and her skin appears smooth and soft to the touch. Her hair, which Oliver is glad to see she still wears loose around her head, falls in soft curls, longer than it once had and now reaches the middle of her back. She’s dressed in a plain muslin dress perfect for travelling in a deep red colour which only provides a stark contrast to her décolletage where it is boosted by her corset. Oliver cannot help but admire her chest but catches himself, blushing a little and returning his eyes to her face where her beautiful blue eyes still maintain that wonderful spark that is just so _Felicity._

He needn’t have worried about her catching him staring for Felicity’s focus is solely on Thea and the two girls let out a rather ladylike squeal and throw themselves into each other’s arms. Oliver chuckles as they sway back and forth, arms clasped tightly around each other and wide smiles on both of their faces.

“Oh, how I have missed you!” Felicity exclaims and Thea grins, closing her eyes in pure delight.

“It cannot be as much as I have missed you, my dearest friend!” Thea replies and Oliver smiles, the feeling of gratification rising in him as he admires the smiles on both of their faces.

They separate but only by a few inches and Felicity grins, bringing her hands up to cup Thea’s face. “Goodness, it appears you have grown every time I see you.”

“Stop it, Lissy!” Thea blushes and giggles, her eyes finally sparkling in that way that Oliver delights in seeing. Felicity grins and kisses Thea on the forehead before turning towards him. She stops bouncing but her wide smile remains on her face, her eyes still sparkling and Oliver is taken aback for a moment at the pure light radiating off this woman, noting for a second how he should like nothing more than to drown in it.

“Your Grace.” She acknowledges and Oliver briefly hears Thea’s scoff behind her. He steps forward and catches Felicity’s hand, drawing her up from her curtsey.

“Please Lady Felicity, it will always be Oliver to you.” He tells her sincerely and she blushes a little, her cheeks turning a delightful shade of pink.

“Then you must call me Felicity as we once did, none of this lady nonsense.” She chuckles and he smiles at the sound, bringing her gloved hand up to his lips to kiss the back of.

“It is wonderful to see you again Felicity.” He tells her and she smiles.

“The feeling is most definitely mutual, Oliver. I cannot thank you enough for the extension of your invitation.” She tells him sincerely and he can see the honesty behind her eyes, a darkness in them that had not been there five years before.

“You are most welcome here Felicity, at any time. Your sister also.” He smiles and Felicity does too.

“She was most appreciative of the invitation also but she is remaining in London to assist a dear friend of hers with her finishing school,” Felicity explains and Oliver smiles, raising an eyebrow.

“Lady Raatko? Yes, I believe we became acquainted briefly when we visited your father’s estate all those years ago.” He speaks and watches understanding pass over Felicity’s eyes. “I assured Lady Sara that she as Lady Raatko would be welcome at my estate at any time.”

“Then you truly are as charming as they say.” Felicity teases and he laughs a little, his eyes caught on hers as they sparkle.

Thea clears her throat, an indeterminable look in her eyes and it is only then that Oliver realises he is still clasping Felicity’s gloved hand in his own. He smiles apologetically and she blushes, a little deeper this time, drawing her hand back down to her side.

“Come, Lissy! I’ll show you your room and help you unpack!” Thea smiles and grasps Felicity’s hand in her own. She tugs and they’re off towards the house, Felicity smiling at Oliver over her shoulder as a peal of laughter leaves her lips.

“Okay Thea, I’m coming!” She laughs and they head upstairs, the sound of their laughter reverberating around the house as Oliver steps back inside, his own smile stuck on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's first day in Derbyshire is a hit all round and Oliver starts to wonder about the effect she's having on he and his sister's life

Oliver smiles at the sound of music as he makes his way down from his office in the late afternoon.

He knows that it must be Felicity playing. Thea, at her own admission, is abysmal at the pianoforte and she doesn’t have the patience for the practice of it. Thea is more of the plow through and deal with consequences later, the meticulous playing of the pianoforte too tedious for her disposition.

He enters the sitting room to see Felicity indeed sat at the bench to the pianoforte. She’s changed out of her traveling dress, the one she’s wearing now is blue and he can’t help but notice the way it brings out her eyes. Thea is sat the sofa nearest the piano, her head leaning against the back of the sofa and her eyes closed as she takes in the sound of Felicity’s playing.

There’s a clank on the keys and Thea jumps a little, frowning at her friend before following Felicity’s startled expression to Oliver.

“Ollie! You shouldn’t go around scaring people like that!” Thea glares and he chuckles, leaning on the back of the couch.

“I apologise for startling you Felicity, your playing was very beautiful.” He smiles and Felicity blushes, tucking a lock of her curls behind her ear.

“Thank you but I… Sara’s a lot better.” Felicity blushes and Thea shakes her head.

“Ah, but I was not talking of Sara’s playing, I was speaking of yours, which I happened to enjoy very much.” Oliver pushes and Felicity smiles, the blush still dancing prettily across her cheeks.

“Thank you.”

“Ollie, you must take Felicity on a tour of the grounds else she shall think that we do not want her to see the estate and that is very rude.” Thea states and Oliver chuckles.

“Thea, I am sure your brother has better things to do than to take me on a tour of the estate.” Felicity cuts in, smiling at Oliver softly and Oliver smiles back, shaking her head.

“Don’t be silly Felicity. If I didn’t have time, I could easily make time.” He tells her and that blush rises over her face again.

“It’s fine Oliver, please. I don’t want to disturb your routine.” She tells him and he smiles, shaking his head.

“You’re not, I promise. I usually take a walk after lunch anyway. This will just be a slightly extended one.” He smiles and Felicity nods.

“Alright, thank you.” She smiles and he nods, turning to his sister.

“Go and tell Raisa you’re excused from your afternoon lessons.” He tells her and Thea grins excitedly, stepping up to kiss his cheek before she rushes out of the room.

“She seems to really like Raisa, she was nervous when you told her you were getting her a companion.” Felicity states and Oliver smiles a little, sitting down on the couch opposite Felicity.

“Yes, Raisa’s techniques are certainly nothing like I’ve seen before but Thea likes her and she’s brought her out of her shell again. She seems more like the Thea I once knew now, rather than the shadow of her that she’d become.” He comments and Felicity smiles.

“Raisa isn’t the only one who has done that Oliver. You are a big part of it, she adores you just like she always has.” Felicity smiles at him and he nods, biting the inside of his cheek as he looks at the woman in front of him.

“If there was a choice between spending time with me or you, I do not doubt I would be shunned in an instant Felicity.” He chuckles and Felicity laughs a little. He notes that her entire face lights up when she laughs and it makes him smile brightly.

“That is simply because I am novel, Oliver. Do not doubt her love for you, you are the most important thing in her life.” She tells him honestly and it makes it warm to know how his sister has spoken to her closest confidant of him.

“And she is the most important thing in mine. I am sure you have heard the rumours of my rudeness in London.” He chuckles and Felicity laughs, rolling her eyes.

“Not that anyone should trust anything that leaves the mouths of the ton.” She counters and it’s his turn to laugh, but he catches the dark look in her eyes.

“Felicity, I am deeply sorry that you have had such a hard time of it in recent months. I hate to think of you so upset. You deserve to be treated properly and to make a proper connection with someone.” He speaks to her honestly, trying to convey the sincerity behind his statement in his eyes and she smiles, softer this time. It seems to radiate out her, however, as if she cannot keep her light inside.

“The things we endure make us stronger, I am sure you are more aware of that than anyone. I cannot claim to have been at my happiest in the past few months but I take the lessons I have learned from my experiences with me and hope that they can guide me further in the future. I know that I am strong enough to live this life and I hope I can find someone who appreciates me for who I am, and not just my fortune, to live it with me.” She explains with a smile and Oliver is taken aback at her optimism. Anyone else who had endured what Felicity has in the past few months would surely have a much more negative view, but not this ray of light. Somehow, she’s still holding onto that light that drew Oliver towards her all those years ago and now, he cannot help the pull towards her once more.

“Felicity, you are remarkable.” He comments freely and she smiles, blushing prettily.

“Thank you for remarking upon it.” She tells him and he chuckles a little. “And how are you? I understand, perhaps better than anyone, how difficult these past few years must have been.”

“I… I’ve had better times, I can admit. The responsibility is new but I’m learning every day and I just hope that everything I’m doing means that Thea can live happily. She’s my guiding force, she’s with me even when she’s not.” He explains and Felicity smiles.

“Your devotion to each other is admirable, beautiful even. As you know, I have no such luck with my eldest sibling.” Felicity chuckles and Oliver does too.

“Lady Laurel is no different to how she once was?” He asks, already knowing the answer but wanting to hear it from Felicity herself. The blonde lets out a sarcastic laugh, rolling her eyes.

“I would go so far as to say she’s worse, especially with Mama now so completely on her side,” Felicity comments flippantly and Oliver frowns, looking at her in concern.

“Your mother?” He asks, confused. His experience of Lady Starling was one of a devoted mother to all three of her children.

“When Laurel managed to ruin her own reputation, she tried to look for someone else to blame other than Laurel. She didn’t directly get to me but then Papa insisted I make my debut the next season and I had men vying for my hand that Laurel’s station didn’t allow. She somehow got it in her head that if I were not in the picture, then those same men would be vying for Laurel. She thinks I shouldn’t have made my debut and doing so hurt Laurel’s chances of marrying above her station. Now, whenever I say anything slightly negative, I’m told I’m simply jealous or that I don’t want Laurel to be happy. It’s of course, ridiculous. Despite everything, I love Laurel, she’s my sister at the end of the day and all I want is for her to be happy, I hope that Lord Merlyn can give that to her.” Felicity explains and as Oliver listens, his respect for Felicity rises. To be so optimistic when the woman she considers her mother treats her so awfully, he cannot even imagine it. He’s glad that he’s been able to give her some respite from both Lady Starling and Laurel’s cruelty.

“Why would you be jealous? You already hold a higher position than Lady Laurel will after her marriage to Tommy.” Oliver frowns and Felicity shrugs, a small smile on her face.

“I do not pretend to understand Mama or my sister, Oliver. Their minds appear to work in ways logic cannot comprehend.” She chuckles and he laughs too, just as Thea re-enters the room with a skip in her step.

“Raisa told me that I deserve the afternoon off.” Thea smiles happily and Oliver chuckles at her happiness, standing.

“Shall we?” He asks and offers his arms to Felicity and his sister. They both smile and loop an arm around his, the three of them heading out to explore the grounds.

 

* * *

 

 

Oliver smiles proudly as they step into the walled garden.

This has been one of his and Thea’s main projects around the estate in the past five years and it finally came to fruition a few months ago.

His mother had been a complicated person but she loved her children fiercely and he and Thea wished to commemorate her in some way for the future generations to remember. Their father had already left his own mark on the estate in his redecorating inside the house but their mother’s influence had been all behind the scenes. This was their way of adding her touch.

Moira had adored flowers. She would constantly hand them to her children and weave them through Thea’s hair when she came to visit them in the nursery. Once, for Thea’s tenth birthday, she had spent hours weaving and braiding Thea’s hair around what was most likely an entire bouquet of sunflowers. The portrait that had been drawn to commemorate it still hangs in the gallery upstairs.

So, when Oliver decided he wished to do something to honour his mother, he knew he wanted it to be something to do with flowers and he and Thea had dreamed this space up.

As you step inside, you wouldn’t even be aware that you were just in a wide open space. The colours hit you from all around. The walls are entirely covered in the brightest flowers and they stretch up to almost the height of the house, the beauty of the flowers practically encompassing anyone who stepped inside the garden. The pathways are winding and complex, highlighting each bed of flowers beautifully and they converge in a willow tree which sat in the middle of the garden.

A small plaque is sat at the trunk of the tree, reading:

_This garden is dedicated to Her Grace, Lady Moira Dearden Queen, Duchess of Derbyshire and Lady of the House, 1752 – 1797, by her children Lord Oliver Queen and Lady Thea Queen to preserve her beauty and grace for eternity_

“This is beautiful.” Felicity comments quietly, looking around in reverence and Oliver smiles, taking her hand and leading her around the back of the tree to show her the swing that Thea had insisted they install. She had so many wonderful childhood memories of their mother pushing her on the swing that had hung in the old walled garden and she wanted to keep that when they redeveloped it.

“My lady.” He smiles at her and gestures to the swing. She lets out a laugh and settles gracefully on the seat, her hands gripping the ropes on either side.

“If I fly off of this, I am holding you entirely accountable.” She smiles at him over her shoulder and he laughs, nodding his nod.

“I will take full responsibility.” He assures her and she nods, looking back in front of her.

Oliver carefully pulls the swing back, her weight not a struggle for him at all as he lets it go and it swings high in the opposite direction. He continues adding pressure until she’s swinging high above his head and her melodic laugh rings out around the garden.

Thea appears from behind the tree where they’d left her looking at the plaque reverently and there’s a bright smile on her face. The siblings share a look as they listen to Felicity’s laughter and Oliver knows that they’re thinking the same thing.

This is exactly what they’ve been missing.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh my goodness!” Felicity grins later as they pass around the lake and head back towards the house.

“Are you alright?” Thea asks, looking concerned at her friend but Felicity merely lets go of Oliver’s arm and rushes forward slightly into the open field.

“This is the _perfect_ picnic spot! Not to mention perfect for cartwheels.” She comments and Oliver frowns as he catches himself already thinking of taking a picnic with her there. What is this woman doing to him?

“What is a cartwheel?” Thea asks and Felicity gasps loudly, coming forward and grasping Thea’s hand. She draws her into the space and pouts hilariously.

“I cannot believe you do not know what a cartwheel is! I must teach you! This is what befalls poor girls who do not grow up with sisters!” She exclaims and Oliver chuckles at her dramatic speech.

“I apologise for my shortcomings.” He chuckles and only laughs more when Felicity shoots him an annoyed look.

“Oliver, you must look away if I am to preserve my dignity.” She tells him and he laughs, turning towards the lake.

“I shall admire the view over here. Ignore my presence ladies.” He tells them and catches Thea’s eye, winking at her which makes her laugh.

He tries to keep his eyes on the lake but the sound of his sister’s laugh mixing with Felicity’s melodic one is something that he’s missed so terribly over the past few years that he is desperate to find the source of it. He cannot help but smile at the sight of the two of them, flipping over their arms in such a carefree way.

Oliver meant what he told Felicity earlier, he truly does find her remarkable. Her light seems to be just what he and Thea need, but he can’t help but wonder what that truly means and what it is that he’s going to do about it.

For now, he settles on listening to how happy she makes his sister and allowing her to fill him with that airy feeling he just can’t seem to shake now that she’s around.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst Thea attends her afternoon lessons, Felicity decides to spend the afternoon in the library but there is already an occupant when she arrives  
> This is just fluff, seriously just fluff on a stick...

Felicity feels freer than she has in years.

She loves her Papa, and Sara, and yes, her Mama and Laurel, but London and even Hertfordshire felt stifling for so long. It felt like a circle she just could not manage to break out of and she was stuck, dealing with the same thing over and over again.

Derbyshire isn’t like that.

She doesn’t have responsibilities here. There’s no Laurel observing and critiquing her every move. There’s no Mama, watching intently to see which men are approaching her at parties. There are no disgusting bachelors who tell her lines she’s heard a million times before with no conviction behind them. There’s also no Papa, God bless him, wishing she were still the little girl he took in out of the kindness of his heart.

What there is, however, is Thea, the sweet girl who has been her closest confidant and best friend for such a long time now. Sweet Thea who she is able to be her complete self around and whom she has no trouble relaying anything to. Darling Thea who makes her smile wider than she thinks she’s smiled in five years.

There’s also Oliver. He’s more of a conundrum to Felicity. He’s nothing like the stories she’s heard of him over the past five years. He seems so much like the sweet man she met all those years ago, who reassured her that she was as good as Laurel. There’s a darkness to him now, however, that he tries to not let show, not to her or Thea at least but Felicity can tell it’s there. It’s the same darkness that rests behind her own eyes, and heaven forbid, behind the eyes of sweet Thea.

He still makes her blush like no one else has ever been able to. There simply seems to be something about Oliver that sends her spiraling. Her face flushes and her stomach flutters. She doesn’t know what it is but she’s drawn to it, she likes it.

Thea’s afternoon lessons are important and Felicity insists that her friend goes to them her second day there. She reassures Thea that she will find something to do and once her friend reluctantly agrees to spend the afternoon with her companion, Felicity asks one of the footmen to point her in the direction of the library.

The library is huge, like the one Felicity remembers in her parents’ house. It instantly brings back memories of afternoons spent with her father, him explaining new theories to her and her lapping them up despite her tender age. She adored her father and his knowledge so much and her heart aches as she steps further inside the library at the Queen’s estate, looking around at the shelves of books that extend high up to the ceiling.

Felicity takes a deep breath, taking in the smell of the books and she smiles, tracing a finger along a particular shelf as she rounds the corner.

She jumps at the sight of a figure. Sat in an alcove facing the window at a desk that’s been placed there is Oliver, buried in papers and a desperate look upon his face.

“Oh! I’m sorry! Mrs. Bailey assured me you were in your office!” Felicity blushes at having been caught wandering around.

“Felicity! Oh yes, well… I like to escape in here every once in a while. The views are nicer.” Oliver jumps at her voice, turning to see her stood there. The light from the window is streaming in and highlighting her, her golden hair glowing in the sun.

“Wow, that is beautiful.” She admits, stepping up next to the desk and admiring the view from the window. The library is on the ground floor of the house and the large bay window provides a stunning view over the lake. There are a few deer grazing on the grass and Felicity chuckles at the way they seem to chase one another.

“It’s one of my favourite places to work. It reminds me that the estate is what I do this for.” He smiles and Felicity does too, looking down to meet his eyes. They hold each other’s gaze for a while, blue caught on blue and Felicity notes that he has the most extraordinary green flecks in his eyes that sparkle a little when he smiles.

“I’m sorry for interrupting. I’ll be on my way.” Felicity speaks after a while, a soft blush coming across her cheeks and she turns to walk away.

“No!” Oliver suddenly exclaims and flushes as she turns around startled. “I mean, you’re welcome to stay. The books in this library don’t get read nearly enough. I’m sure they would appreciate your extensive mind.”

“Oh well… I don’t wish to disturb you.” She comments but he can sense the longing in her eyes as she gazes around at the shelves that tower over her.

“I insist. Take any book you should like and let me know if you need anything.” Oliver assures her and Felicity smiles, nodding her head.

“Thank you. That is most kind.” She smiles and he shakes her off.

“Anything, just ask.” He repeats and she nods, smiling at him before turning and walking over to the shelves on the other side of the room.

She’s quiet for a while, simply walking along the length of the library and running her fingers over the books. Oliver chances a few looks at her, not being able to help the smile that comes across his face at the sight of her. She’s so enthralled by even the covers of the books and her yellow dress provides a stark contrast to the dark covers of the books, highlighting her frame even more.

He returns to his work for a while, hearing her continue to walk around and he concentrates on the finances until he hears a heavier noise and turns to see her placing the small ladder in front of a shelf.

Deciding it’s best to keep an eye on her, he turns his chair so that if she chances a look at him, she won’t be spooked by him watching her.

Felicity reaches for the book she wants, rising onto her toes on the top of the step ladder and she grins as she reaches it, the small leather-bound book sliding out of the shelf easily but as she goes to step down the ladder once more, her small heel gets caught in the fabric of her dress.

Her entire balance is thrown off and she feels herself falling backward. She’s mortified at the idea of falling on her behind in front of Oliver but she closes her eyes and waits for the impact only to find it not come.

When she opens her eyes and lifts her gaze, she finds herself staring at Oliver, his face concerned but it melts into a soft smile when she looks at him.

“Here.” He says softly and places her on her feet, holding her arm as she sways a little from all the sudden movement.

“Well, it appears I haven’t gotten any more graceful since the last time we met.” She quips and he chuckles a little, watching as she smooths down her dress and picks up the book from where it’s fallen on the floor. “Thank you.” She smiles at him and he nods, releasing her arm.

“No trouble at all.” He tells her and she bites her bottom lip, blinking rapidly as she stares at him.

“Right… well… thank you again. I have disturbed you enough for one day. I’m going to read this. Far away from you. Not that I wish to be far away from you, did that sound rude? I didn’t intend to be rude, I just meant that I’ve interrupted your work too much and I am going to walk away now and stop talking in 3, 2, 1…” She babbles and he chuckles as her cheeks flush red, watching the look of mortification pass across her face.

“Felicity?” He asks as she walks away. She stops and looks over her shoulder, her hair flying around her head softly.

“Yes?” She asks, an eyebrow quirked.

“I don’t wish to be far away from you either.” He smiles and delights in the flush that covers her cheeks as she smiles and walks over to a seat. He notes that she’s sat somewhere where they can both still see each other and wonders if he’s having as much of an effect on her as she is having on him.

Felicity sighs as she settles into the chaise lounge and wonders what this rapid beating of her heart means and why it won’t stop whenever she’s around Oliver.

 

* * *

 

 

They’re both silent, Oliver working and Felicity reading her book for a while. The clock chimes the hours passing and just after it chimes five, the doors open and Thea flies into the room. She heads straight for Felicity, not even having realised Oliver is there and lays on the end of the chaise lounge, her head flopping into Felicity’s lap.

“Ask me all about Homer, I must be the world’s leading expert by now.” She groans and Felicity chuckles, running her fingers through Thea’s loose hair. She lays her book to the side and concentrates on her friend, scratching her head in the way that Sara always does to her and it never fails to calm her down.

“Well then. I shall come to you if I have any questions on the great blind poet.” Felicity chuckles and Thea groans, leaning into Felicity’s hands.

“Your lessons went well?” Oliver asks, having moved from his seat by the window. He settles in an armchair near the girls and smiles at the sight of them.

“Well enough. Although I pray neither of you was subject to my awful playing of the pianoforte. I do not understand why I must continue it.” Thea groans, cracking open an eye and glaring at her brother who only chuckles.

“All accomplished ladies play the pianoforte.” Felicity smiles, putting on a voice that makes her sound like one of the mothers of the ton and Oliver chuckles whilst Thea only pouts.

“Then I do not wish to be accomplished!” She states and both Felicity and Oliver laugh at her dramatics. “Besides, I think it falls under staff cruelty, forcing poor Raisa to listen to my very ill playing almost every day.”

“Your playing is not very ill,” Felicity tells her and Thea shakes her head.

“You only say that because you play so beautifully! It is not fair!” The teenager pouts and Felicity smiles, smoothing her free hand over Thea’s hair.

“You will only improve with practice, Speedy.” Oliver reminds her and Thea rolls her eyes.

“I do practice! I declare myself a lost cause. I shall give up being accomplished if I never have to step foot near a pianoforte again!” She declares and Felicity and Oliver chuckle again, sharing a glance out of the side of their eyes.

“Alright then my unaccomplished sister, we should feed our guest, lest she thinks us rude.” Oliver comments and Thea smiles, sitting up and pulling Felicity’s hand into her own.

“Come on, Mrs. Bailey told me that we’re having my favourite for dinner.” Thea grins and drags Felicity out of the room. Oliver chuckles and carefully picks up the book Felicity was reading, marking her page with a piece of parchment.

Just as he goes to place it in the book, he gets an idea and takes both over to his desk, blotting his pen on his piece of scrap parchment.

_I am glad you found this book worth the expedition and subsequent fall. I enjoyed your presence this afternoon, please feel free to join me anytime – Oliver_

He smiles and airs the parchment dry before tucking it into the page Felicity left the book open on, before heading to the door.

“Your Grace, dinner is ready.” A footman tells him as he leaves the library and Oliver nods, turning to him.

“Please have this delivered to Lady Felicity’s room.” He tells him and the footman nods.

“Of course, Your Grace. Right away.” He’s assured and Oliver smiles, heading down the corridor towards the dining room.

 

* * *

 

 

Felicity yawns as she enters her room later that evening, tugging her shoes off of her feet and smiling at the maid that awaits her.

“My lady, this was brought up here just before dinner at the request of His Grace.” The maid tells her, handing her the book she had been reading earlier in the library. She smiles at the marker Oliver has placed within the book but frowns at the sight of writing.

Keeping her thumb in the book on her page, she pulls the marker out and smiles at the message she finds there. Her stomach flutters with that familiar feeling once more and she smiles brightly, closing her eyes for a second as she revels in the feeling.

Yes, coming to Derbyshire was definitely exactly what she needed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day? What's happening? Must be the end of summer and I must have uni assignments I'm putting off... lol...   
> Have some actual plot! And welcome Tommy!

Thea and Felicity are outside on the lawn, having convinced Mrs. Bailey to allow them to take luncheon as a picnic outside a few days after the incident in the library.

Felicity is laughing her way through telling Thea a story about Sara and Thea is laughing loudly, her head thrown back in a way she doesn’t think she’s laughed in five years.

“Sara is the master of deceiving Papa, I don’t think he has a clue where she is the majority of the time.” Felicity laughs, leaning back on her hands and closing her eyes as she enjoys the spring sun. “I wish I could say the same about me, it seems Papa has a constant tracker on me.”

“Has he been that bad?” Thea asks, sobering up a little as she looks over at her friend.

“He loves me and he wants what’s best for me but he’s worried that once I turn 21 and am no longer so wholly under his protection, he’s going to lose me. It’s of course ridiculous. He took me, raised me as his own when I had nowhere else to go. I could never turn away from him so unfairly.” Felicity smiles, thinking of her Papa, the man who had become so much like her father in the nearly 15 years she has spent with the Lances.

“That is ridiculous. Where would you go?” Thea asks and Felicity chuckles.

“He’s worried about my idea that I wish to only marry for love and assumes I may find a stable boy or something, not that I’d be wholly opposed to that idea.” Felicity laughs and Thea gasps, shaking her head with a chuckle.

“That would certainly shock society!” The seventeen-year-old grins and Felicity laughs, shaking her head.

“He’s just got the idea in his head and unfortunately with Papa, when he gets an idea in his head, there is no moving it. All my turning twenty-one means is that I may marry without his permission and my fortune will pass into the hands of my husband.” Felicity explains and Thea frowns.

“Your money goes to your husband? Well, that is utterly ridiculous, it’s your parents’ money!” Thea exclaims and Felicity chuckles, stealing another biscuit from the hamper.

“Marriage is a partnership Thea, you share everything anyway, even if most of the legality falls to the man. That’s just the way the laws are.” Felicity shrugs and Thea shakes her head.

“Doesn’t make them any less ridiculous.” Thea declares and Felicity laughs, leaning back on her elbows to take in the sun.

“Well, my birthday is not for two months yet.” She states and Thea smiles, copying her friend’s pose as they both take in the lovely afternoon.

Thea has just begun to complain about heading in for her afternoon classes when they’re both startled by a horse and a rider coming out of the woods.

Thea screams and it spooks the horse a little, sending the rider careering towards them but he soon gets control of the reins, pulling the horse to a stop just by them.

“Sorry ladies! I didn’t intend to spook you!” The rider calls and both Thea and Felicity smile at the sight of Tommy Merlyn on top of the horse, grinning down at them.

“Tommy!” Thea grins and stands up as her brother’s friend dismounts his horse.

“Hello Thea, my goodness, you’ve grown.” He smiles at her and kisses the back of her hand in greeting. “Lady Felicity, I did not realise you would be here. I figured when Lady Laurel mentioned you were not travelling back to Hertfordshire that you were staying in town with Lady Sara.”

“She’s visiting with me! She’s most likely going to be here until the wedding!” Thea explains, smiling widely over at her friend and Felicity chuckles, smiling at Tommy.

“Yes, or until I am called back home by my father. It’s nice to see you, Lord Merlyn.” She smiles and he nods at her, chuckling a little as her horse nuzzles her in the arm. “Oh, hello there. You poor thing, you seem tired.”

Felicity smiles as she pets the large horse, pressing a kiss to the end of its nose when it nuzzles her a little more.

“Well aren’t you the sweetest?” She giggles, reaching up to run her hand down his nose and Tommy chuckles, looking at her in slight astonishment.

“Well, she likes you! She managed to almost kick Lady Laurel the first time she met her.” Tommy chuckles and Felicity smiles, looking at her sister’s fiancé out of the corner of her eye.

“Laurel’s scared of horses, she tends to spook them. I try to tell her to just stay calm but getting her to listen to me is a rather arduous task. What’s this beauty’s name?” Felicity comments flippantly before smiling widely at Tommy.

“Artemis.” He comments and Felicity grins, placing another kiss on the end of the horse’s nose.

“The great warrior goddess, what an apt name for such a noble beast.” She comments and Thea smiles at her friend, noting how Felicity’s kindness seems to be lapped up by animals too.

“Come, Tommy, Ollie will be delighted to see you.” Thea grins and they gather up their picnic, leading Tommy up to the house.

Felicity is sad to leave her new friend when a stable boy arrives to take Artemis to the stables but Tommy assures her that he will not leave without letting her wish her newest friend farewell which lightens her mood.

“Ollie?” Thea asks as they enter the sitting room where Mrs. Bailey has told them Oliver is working. “You have a guest.”

Oliver frowns and looks up but his face splits into a wide grin at the sight of his best friend and he stands to hug him, the two of them patting each other on the back. Thea and Felicity share a smile, stepping back as the friends reunite.

“Tommy! What on earth are you doing here?” Oliver asks when they separate and Tommy smiles, removing an envelope from his jacket pocket.

“It seemed wrong to send this by messenger, I wished to deliver it myself,” Tommy explains and hands it over, Oliver smiling at the wedding invitation as he opens it. “I also came to pressure you into coming, you have lived in the shadows too long my friend.”

“We wouldn’t miss it for the world, Tommy,” Oliver replies, looking between the invitation and his friend.

“You set a date?” Felicity speaks up and blushes when the attention of the room turns to her. “Apologies, I just…”

“Do not fret Lady Felicity, has your sister not written to you?” Tommy asks with a frown and Felicity scoffs before straightening herself.

“Sorry, Lord Merlyn but I do not think I have ever once received a letter from Laurel when I have been away from Hertfordshire. I have only received a letter from my father and one from Sara since being here.” Felicity explains with a soft smile and Tommy’s brow furrows. Felicity knows that he hasn’t been around them all much and Laurel seems to only let her true colours show around Felicity so it’s no wonder he seems to have no idea of Laurel’s nature towards her.

“Oh. Well yes. The date set is for July 25th.” Tommy tells them all and Felicity freezes, a small scoff coming out of her mouth.

“Felicity?” Thea asks and Felicity shakes her head, walking around in her own little circle.

“Of course. Of course. That’s…”

“The day after your birthday.” Oliver cuts in and Felicity freezes, looking over at him with a frown.

“How do you know that?” She asks and he smiles, shrugging his shoulders.

“I have a good memory.” He smiles at her and she smiles a little before the situation rushes back to her brain.

“Please excuse me. I need to go write to Sara. Apologies Lord Merlyn, I didn’t intend to make things awkward, which they still are and still will be until I stop talking. Which will happen when I walk out of this room, in 3, 2, 1… Okay, I’m going.” Felicity babbles and walks out, her footsteps getting quicker until she breaks into a run up the stairs and a soft sob catches all of their attention.

“Felicity?” Thea calls immediately, following her friend and Tommy frowns, turning to face his friend who has a deeply concerned look on his face.

“I didn’t realise about the date. I know there were some arguments about it, especially from Lord Starling but I had no idea it was the day after Lady Felicity’s birthday.” Tommy comments and Oliver gestures for him to sit down.

“She’s turning twenty-one,” Oliver replies softly and Tommy’s brow furrows.

“And now she’ll have to spend such an important birthday making sure everything is perfect for her sister’s wedding. Goodness, why didn’t I know this?” Tommy asks and Oliver bites his lip.

“Tommy, I don’t wish to judge you. I never could, you are my closest friend. Lady Laurel and Felicity do not have a sisterly relationship. You know of Felicity’s adoption?” He asks and Tommy nods his head.

“Of course, but Lord Starling adores Lady Felicity, he does not stop praising her intelligence and beauty. I assumed she simply became part of the family.” Tommy frowns and Oliver sighs.

“She did in most respects. She adores all of the Lances as if they were her own family but Lady Laurel has always been cold to her and now Lady Starling seems to hold her accountable for things over which she has no control. Her invitation to visit Thea was sent to allow her a moment of relief away from her sister and the men vying for her vast fortune in town.” Oliver explains and Tommy frowns, looking at his best friend.

“Oliver, Lady Felicity is a kind girl but she is still young and easily impressionable. Lady Laurel is a kind and considerate soul, are you seriously implying that she placed the wedding the day after Lady Felicity’s birthday purposefully?” He asks and Oliver takes a deep breath.

“I am not making any such implication. I simply wished to make you aware of all the facts as I know them.” Oliver tells his friend honestly although he’s pretty sure that Laurel’s choice of date was most likely a deliberate move on Felicity’s sister’s part. It’s far too much of a coincidence to be otherwise. He thinks back to the conversation he had with Laurel in the Lance’s garden all those years ago and wonders how much of what she told him was true because this seems far too elaborate for her claims of protecting Felicity.

“And I thank you for that, my friend. I shall speak with Lady Laurel but I’m afraid the date cannot be changed now. You will still attend? I wished to ask for you to stand with me.” Tommy tells him and Oliver smiles.

“Like I said Tommy, I would not miss it. I would be honoured to stand with you.” He tells him honestly and Tommy grins.

“It does not seem like it will be long until we do this the other around either,” Tommy comments and it’s Oliver’s turn to frown.

“Pardon?” He asks and Tommy scoffs, rolling his eyes.

“Come on Oliver, you practically lit up when Lady Felicity came into the room and don’t say it was because of me because we all know as much as you love me, you’re pretty good at that stoic face you like to keep up. Not to mention how concerned you were at her distress and your knowing her birthday so easily.” Tommy tells him and Oliver takes a deep breath, rolling his eyes.

“Tommy, Felicity is here to visit with Thea, not me.” He comments but he can’t deny that his connection with the blonde has grown stronger since her arrival and he only wishes for it to grow deeper still.

“I’m just saying, we could be brothers in law as well as hearts.” Tommy grins and Oliver chuckles, shaking his head.

“Your wedding is the one we should focus on now. I will most definitely be there.” Oliver assures his best friend and Tommy smiles. “Will you stay for dinner?”

“No, I should be heading back. I promised Mama I would be back for dinner at ours.” He explains and Oliver nods, a small frown on his face.

“That’s a long ride you have made for such a short visit. Your estate is at least half a day’s ride from here.” Oliver tells him and Tommy smiles.

“It is no bother, I was insistent on bringing you the invitation in person. Please apologise to Lady Felicity for me, I did not wish to cause her such distress and apologise for my leaving without allowing her to wish Artemis goodbye, she seemed to take a liking to her.” Tommy comments as he puts his hat back on his head.

“I shall do so on both accounts. Goodbye my friend, ride safe.” Oliver wishes and Tommy smiles.

“I always do. We shall keep in touch, I will send a missive soon.” He declares and Oliver agrees, watching his friend head towards the stable before he starts up the stairs, looking for his sister and Felicity.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at this pace! Thank you for all your wonderful comments - I love reading them all!   
> Here we go!   
> Oliver deals with the fallout of Tommy's news and he and Felicity take one step forward...

He finds the two of them in the sitting room attached to Thea’s bedroom.

Felicity is sat on a chaise lounge, wrapped up in a hug with Thea who is perched on the side of it, rubbing soothing circles over her friend’s back.

Oliver raps on the door, alerting the two of them to his presence and Thea turns to look at him, a sad expression on her face.

“Can I come in?” He asks softly and Felicity looks up at him. Even with a few tears running down her cheeks and her eyes puffy and red, she attempts a smile at the sight of him.

“Oliver! I’m sorry for ruining Lord Merlyn’s visit.” She speaks and he can tell that she’s truly regretful. He crosses to the armchair next to the chaise lounge and sits in it, smiling softly at her.

“You didn’t ruin anything Felicity. Your reaction was completely justified.” He tells her and she smiles a little, wiping the tears from her cheek. She and Thea shift so they’re both sat more firmly on the furniture and Felicity leans into the arm that Thea wraps around her shoulder.

“Tommy left?” Thea asks quietly and Oliver nods before they both turn their attention back to Felicity.

“I’m fine, I apologise for my reaction. It is simply a birthday, they happen every year. Laurel’s wedding is a once in a lifetime event. It’s more important than my birthday.” Felicity shrugs, looking down at her hands.

“They could have both been important.” Thea comments and Oliver nods.

“Laurel wants it on the 25th so it shall happen on the 25th. That’s how the world works didn’t you know? Gorgeous Laurel gets everything.” Felicity shrugs once more and Thea and Oliver share a concerned look. It’s disconcerting to see Felicity so downtrodden.

“Lady Thea there you are! I have been looking everywhere for you. Come, it is time to start our lessons.” Raisa states as she appears in the doorway, an angry look on her face.

“Raisa! Ollie, please may I be excused this afternoon?” Thea pleads, looking at her older brother.

“Lady Thea, you have missed our lessons three times this week alone,” Raisa tells her and Oliver looks at her, raising an eyebrow. Thea goes red before turning to look at Felicity.

“Go. I’ve told you your classes are important.” Felicity implores and Thea frowns, wiping the traces of Felicity’s tears from her face.

“But you are upset.” She comments and Felicity shakes her head, sitting up and kissing Thea’s forehead.

“Go and do your lessons with Raisa, I will still be here when you are finished. I am not upset enough that you need to put your life on hold. Go.” Felicity tells her and Thea looks at Oliver who shrugs, gesturing to the door.

“Fine, but no pianoforte.” Thea grumbles and Raisa raises her eyebrow.

“You’ll do what I tell you, young lady, now come on.” Her companion snips and Thea’s eyes go wide, following at a quicker pace which makes both Oliver and Felicity chuckle.

Oliver looks over at the blonde who wipes her tears, smiling at him.

“Tommy wanted me to tell you he’s sorry for distressing you and for leaving without allowing you to bid Artemis goodbye.” Oliver relays and Felicity smiles.

“The first is no issue at all but the second we will certainly have to have words about the next time we meet.” Felicity smiles and Oliver chuckles a little.

“You know, you don’t have to be funny for me.” He tells her and she shakes her head, smiling at him.

“That’s very sweet but I am okay, I promise. Like I said, I celebrate my birthday every year. Laurel’s wedding will only happen once. I’m sure there’s a perfectly good reason why that date was chosen and I’m sure everything will be perfectly fine.” She smiles and Oliver shakes his head.

“How are you so calm about this?” He asks and she shrugs.

“Like I said the other day, there’s no point in letting things get you down. You have to find the bright side or you’ll be drowning in darkness.” She explains and he frowns, shaking his head.

“When did you get to be so strong?” He asks and she smiles a little, shrugging her shoulders.

“That little freak-out of mine disagrees with you.” She chuckles and he shakes his head. Her face a little serious and she sighs. “The only thing that’s bugging me about this is Papa.”

“Tommy told me that he knows there was some argument about the date, from Lord Starling especially.” He explains and Felicity smiles, nodding her head.

“Well, I guess with Laurel and Mama against him…” She trails off before shaking her head, pulling her hair away from her face.

“Just know, I’m here if you ever need someone to talk to.” He tells her and she smiles, quirking her head.

“Thank you, and that goes both ways.” She replies and he chuckles, holding her gaze. “I think I’ll take a walk. The day’s still so lovely.”

He nods as she stands and makes her way to the door.

“Felicity?” He asks just before she passes through it and she stops, turning to look at him. “We’ll make your birthday special, I promise.”

“Thank you, Oliver.” She smiles and a faint blush appears on her cheeks as she heads out of the door and down the stairs.

Oliver smiles after her and vows that he will try to make her smile, always.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ollie?” Thea asks when she walks into the sitting room that night, a small frown on her face.

“Are you alright Thea?” He asks, turning to look at her and growing concerned at the look on her face.

“Do you know where Felicity is? I can’t find her anywhere.” Thea tells him and Oliver frowns.

“She went for a walk just after you left for your lessons but that was hours ago. She didn’t come in for dinner?” Oliver replies and Thea sighs, looking out the window. He frowns, he’d taken dinner in his office when a piece of business had come up suddenly.

“I don’t know, Raisa and I overran and ate in the teaching room. Mrs. Bailey told me she’d make sure she got a tray to her. It’s cold out there.” She comments and Oliver nods, running a soothing hand over her shoulder.

“I’ll find her.” He tells her and Thea frowns, looking up at him.

“Ollie?” She asks and he frowns too, looking down at her.

“What is it Speedy?”

“You and Felicity, please tell me you haven’t missed those sparks.” She asks him and he chuckles, kissing his sister on the cheek.

“Thea…” He trails and Thea shakes her head.

“Don’t tell me things are complicated Ollie. There’s nothing complicated about how happy she makes you. There’s nothing complicated about the way you look at each other. I’ve never seen two people look at each other like that, not even Mama and Papa.” Thea tells him and Oliver sighs, looking at his sister with honesty in his eyes.

“Thea, I promise you that I am well aware of the connection between Felicity and I. These things need time to grow and develop but I promise that I am open to that happening.” He chooses his words carefully but admitting them out loud feels good. He smiles as Thea lights up, nodding her head.

“Oh, Ollie! Felicity is going to be the best sister ever!” Thea squeals and Oliver chuckles, kissing his sister on the forehead.

“Do not get ahead of yourself Speedy and none of your schemes. I mean it!” He tells her and she holds her hand over her heart.

“I promise Ollie, I shan’t interfere.” She smiles and Oliver chuckles, squeezing her shoulder.

“I’m going to find her.” He tells her and she nods, settling down on the couch.

“I’ll be here,” Thea promises and Oliver smiles, slipping out of the room.

“Your Grace.” A voice calls as he grabs his coat from a footman and he turns to see Mrs Bailey heading towards him. “Lady Felicity did not take her coat. It’s cold.”

“I’ll find her, I promise.” He tells the housekeeper and Oliver feels that same warmth rise in him as he notices the effect that Felicity has had on his staff as well.

She’s not in the walled garden or around any of the other formal gardens which means she’s trailed pretty far from the house. There’s an evening chill in the air and Oliver worries about her without her coat. She was wearing a rather thin dress earlier in the day and he assumes that she didn’t change before she left.

He heads around the path and down towards the forest, trying to calm the panic rising in his chest. He knows that she can handle herself but there’s still plenty of things that could harm her on the estate, especially seeing as she’s out there by himself.

A calm settles through him at the sight of a figure lying on the ground in the middle of the open lawn between the forest and the gardens.

She’s lying on the ground, flat on her back and staring up at the sky. It’s dark by now and her hair has fanned around her head, highlighted in the moonlight. It looks a little like a halo and Oliver has to admit she’s a bit like an angel. He’s glad the moon seems to be helping him make that comparison.

He doesn’t wish to startle her so he stays light on his feet, lying down next to her in the grass.

“Hello.” He whispers softly and she smiles at him briefly before looking back up at the sky.

“Don’t you think stars are just the most beautiful thing?” She comments, looking up at the stars illuminating the sky.

“They are beautiful.” He comments, looking up at the sky himself. He’s aware of how close their hands are and resists the urge to move his a little closer to feel her soft skin against his.

“I think it’s remarkable how they shine through the darkness. It’s so beautiful.” She comments and he smiles.

“Then I think I must declare you a star.” He smiles and she turns to look at him but he keeps his eyes on the sky.

“Pardon?” She asks a little stunned, keeping her eyes on him until he turns to look at her with a smile on his face.

“Do you really not know?” He asks and she shakes her head, looking at him with a frown on her face and Oliver can’t help but smile at how adorable she looks with that curious furrow of her eyebrows.

“You must tell me. I hate mysteries. They bug me. They need to be solved.” She declares and he chuckles, taking the risk and inching his hand a little closer so that the back of his hand presses up against the back of hers. She gasps at the contact but can’t help but like the heat coming off of him and the feeling of his rough hand against her smooth one.

“You, Lady Felicity Lance, are a star because you always seem to find a way to shine through the darkness. You’ve managed to light up my night in a way I didn’t even know was possible.” He tells her and her eyes go wide, searching around his face but he only stares back at her, honesty shining through his eyes.

“Smoak.” She states simply and he frowns at her, quirking an eyebrow. “Lady Felicity _Meghan_ Smoak. That’s my real name. My father’s family name was Smoak.”

“It’s a beautiful name.” He tells her and she smiles, grateful for the darkness as she feels her blush grow darker. He looks back to the sky. “As beautiful as a star.”

“Oliver?” She asks after a moment and he looks back at her, blue meeting blue in the moonlight. “You feel this, do you not? This pull between us? I do not pretend to understand it but I cannot go on if I am the only one feeling it.”

“Felicity, for a woman so intelligent, you sure can be dense. I have been drawn to you since I first met you. Back then, I thought it was because you reminded me of Thea. Now, however, I know it is a different pull entirely. I have never felt this way before but it something I’d like to explore with you.” He tells her honestly and she smiles, nodding her head.

“One step at a time?” She asks and he smiles, nodding back at her.

“One step at a time sounds perfect.” He repeats and keeps his gaze on hers for a moment when she looks back at the sky, the natural light illuminating her face and only enhancing her beauty.

There they lay, the backs of their hands pressed against each other, side by side in the grass, staring up at the stars.

It’s nothing Oliver ever imagined himself doing. It’s the sort of thing his mother used to read in romance novels but with Felicity by his side, he thinks he would be happy to go just about anywhere and do just about anything.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver make their way back inside after their admissions and the next day, Felicity makes a new little friend when she visits Oliver's tenants with Thea

After a while, Felicity shivers and Oliver is reminded of the reason he came to look for her in the first place.

“Come on, it’s cold out here and you haven’t eaten.” He tells her, sitting and then standing. She takes one last look at the stars before she follows suit, getting to her feet and frowning as he shrugs out of his jacket, leaving him in just his shirt and waistcoat.

“What are you doing?” She asks and he smiles, draping the jacket around her shoulders.

“I should have brought your coat. It’s cold, your hands are like ice.” He comments and she frowns, looking down at her hands.

“I hadn’t noticed.” She comments and he frowns, offering her his arm.

“That’s not a good thing. Come on, you need to warm up.” He tells her and she doesn’t argue. She appreciates the way his muscles move under her hand as they walk up towards the house.

She begins to notice her lack of warmth as they enter the warmth of the house and her teeth chatter a little, Oliver’s jacket doing little to warm her.

“Felicity!” Thea appears, rushing towards her and hugging her tightly. “You had me so worried! Goodness, you’re freezing!”

“Mrs. Bailey, would you get Lady Felicity some blankets? We’ll be in my upstairs sitting room.” Oliver speaks to the housekeeper who nods, sending Felicity a concerned look.

“Of course, Your Grace, I’ll also bring some tea and food.” She tells him and he thanks her, turning back to Felicity and Thea.

“Come, let’s get you in front of a fire.” He tells her softly and she nods. He places his hand on the small of her back and its warmth flows through the fabric of his jacket and her dress. Thea keeps a hold of her hand and between them, they guide her upstairs and into a part of the house she hasn’t been in before.

The sitting room is plush but not lavish, decorated in a beautiful dark green colour. Thea rushes in and moves an armchair and a small sofa close to the fire with surprising strength and Felicity smiles at her, handing Oliver his jacket back before settling on the sofa.

Thea settles next to her and Felicity loops an arm over her shoulders, letting the younger girl cuddle up to her and Thea hisses at the feeling of Felicity’s cold skin against her own.

“Apologies.” Felicity winces and Thea shakes her head.

“Do not be silly.” Thea replies and Felicity smiles at Oliver as he sits in the armchair where Thea has placed it opposite.

None of them speak, they don’t need to. There’s a universal agreement between the three of them that they all understand why Felicity was in the garden for so long. Mrs Bailey arrives, draping two thick blankets over Felicity’s shoulders and not leaving the room until she had seen her eat half a bowl of soup.

Thea sits cuddled up to Felicity for a while before her yawning gets more and more frequent and both of them insists she head to bed.

“I should retire as well.” Felicity smiles, standing up and folding the blankets onto the sofa.

“You can leave that, I can sort it out. Go rest. You should sleep.” He tells her and she nods, looking up at him.

“Goodnight Oliver.”

“Sweet dreams Felicity.” He tells her and she smiles as he lifts her hand to kiss the back of it.

Oh yes, she thinks as she heads to her room and rings for the maid, I’ll have sweet dreams. Of you.

 

* * *

 

 

Felicity wakes up the next morning with a smile on her face for the first time in months. She’s been happy at the estate but nothing has made her happier than the conversation she shared with Oliver last night because it gives her reason to hope that the happiest Derbyshire brings her may not be a fleeting thing.

It had seemed for so long to Felicity that one day, she would be made to marry a man who only cared for her money and nothing more. She worried that her life would be miserable, filled with an adulterous husband and months spent enclosed in a house she hates. That seemed to be her only prospect, it was the only prospect for girls in her position. She is determined to marry for love but more recently, she had begun to wonder whether love is something that only exists in novels.

Certainly, it’s something that she hasn’t been privy to. She thinks her parents loved each other, the few memories she has of them together involve soft smiles and kisses that always made her smile. She knows that her Papa loved her Mama once, before she, Sara and Laurel perhaps. Mama always speaks of the good days before she had daughters to worry about marrying off when all she cared about were ribbons and men. Now, however, they barely speak and when they do, they’re arguing about one of the girls. Felicity thinks if they lived in a world where it was more acceptable to divorce, they certainly would.

Now, however, Felicity wonders whether love might be a very real possibility for her. It’s not the love at first sight she’d dreamed of after reading her novels. No, she’s learning to love Oliver, slowly but surely. The way her stomach flutters when she’s around him and the blush that rises on her cheeks lets her know that she’s attracted to him, yes but the slower, deeper feeling of wanting to be around him all the time, she knows it’s something deeper that is developing slower. She’s looking forward to the time spent in Derbyshire even more now and wonders if perhaps, just maybe, at the end of it, she might have a brighter future ahead of her.

Felicity is not a vindictive person, Sara often notes that she does not think Felicity has a mean bone in her body. Felicity knows this to be untrue but she isn’t mean. However, she can’t deny that she’s possibly looking forward to seeing Laurel’s face when she tells her sisters how wonderful and yes, romantic her time in Derbyshire has been. She also doesn’t wish to get her hopes up, but Felicity hopes she may have some actual news to tell them regarding Oliver upon her return and she’s definitely looking forward to seeing Laurel’s reaction to that.

However, she tells herself that she must not get ahead of herself. Getting her hopes up has only led to disappointment in the past and as she and Oliver agreed upon last night, one step at a time is the best way to take this.

Honestly, Felicity is a little scared of the whole situation. Yes, it’s romantic and wonderful and she’s certainly swept up in it all but she’s also worried. She thinks it might be all too easy to lose herself in Oliver and she doesn’t want that.

“Lady Felicity?” A timid voice asks and Felicity turns to see the maid stood in the doorway, holding a basin of water.

“Ah, good morning Elise.” She smiles and sits up in bed, stretching her arms above her head.

“Are you feeling better this morning milady? You had everyone downstairs in quite a tizzy last night.” Elise comments as she moves around the room, setting everything up to help Felicity get ready for the day.

“Much better, thank you. I hope you’ll pass on my thanks to everyone for their help and their worries last night as well as my apologies for causing such a fuss.” Felicity smiles as her feet hit the rug, standing up and smiling at the sun streaming in through the window.

“Nonsense milady, you didn’t cause a fuss at all. Mrs Bailey was just worried you might have turned into an icicle. We’ve grown rather fond of you milady, it would be a shame to have to say goodbye so quickly.” Elise smiles and Felicity laughs, moving to sit at the vanity. She washes her face and sits up as the maid begins to remove her hair from the braid she slept in.

“I do love it here,” Felicity comments with a soft sigh, softly touching the perfumes and oils that she was informed Thea had purchased for her to make her as comfortable as possible upon her arrival.

“Lady Thea would adore it if it were a more permanent fixture.” Elise comments and Felicity smiles, laughing lightly.

“As would I.” Felicity smiles, sitting up properly so that Elise can comb through her hair.

There’s a knock at the door just as Elise finishes Felicity’s hair and Felicity frowns, turning to face it.

“Thea?” She calls out questioningly but the younger girl normally enters as soon as she’s knocked.

“Sorry Felicity, it’s Oliver.” He calls back and Felicity smiles. “I was wondering if I may escort you down to break your fast.”

“I would love that but I’m afraid I am not dressed yet.” She calls back, blushing at the thought of him seeing her in her nightgown.

“I can wait if that would please you?” He asks and Felicity grins, biting her lip.

“Of course, I shall not be long.” She replies and hears his soft hum.

“Take all the time you need.” He tells her and Felicity sighs, following Elise behind her dressing screen and hurrying through her normal routine. She’s grateful that her corset is not tied too tightly and she slips the pretty pink day dress over her underclothes, smiling into the looking glass. Elise has pulled the top half of her hair back, braiding it into a soft bun at the back of her head and the rest of her curls fall softly around her head. She steps into her shoes and turns to the maid.

“Thank you for your assistance this morning Elise.” She smiles and Elise blushes, nodding her head.

“Of course milady. I shall see you before dinner.” She comments and Felicity nods with a smile, moving towards the door.

Sure enough, Oliver is leaning against the banister on the other side of the hallway but he straightens immediately when he hears the door opening.

“Good morrow.” Felicity smiles at the sight of him, dressed and ready for the day.

“Good morrow. You look wonderful this morning.” Oliver tells her, nothing but honesty in his eyes and Felicity smiles bashfully.

“Thank you. Shall we?” She asks, gesturing to the hallway that leads around to the stairs and Oliver nods with a smile, offering her his arm as they walk down the hall.

He tells her of his plans for the day when she asks, informing her that he, unfortunately, has many documents that need to be attended to and a few problems throughout the estate that he tends to go and see with his steward. Felicity smiles and explains that she hopes she can accompany Thea on her trip around to see their tenants in the afternoon seeing as the younger Queen has no classes on a Friday afternoon as it is Raisa’s day off.

Oliver briefly notes how easily she fits into life here at his estate. His mind wanders to the future where he hopes he can make it more of a permanent fixture but stops himself from allowing his mind to wander too far. She wants one step at a time and he shall give that to her.

“Felicity! Ollie! There you are!” Thea grins as they enter the breakfast room and Oliver smiles, letting Felicity go and greet his sister as he settles down at the table.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, Ollie was outside with you for an awfully long time yesterday.” Thea comments as their carriage rides out to the outskirts of the estate where many of the tenants’ cottages lie. Her voice is inquisitive but Felicity can tell there’s a teasing undertone to it and she chuckles, sending the young girl a look.

“He was a true gentleman Thea.” She replies, choosing her words carefully and Thea laughs, shaking her head.

“I did not mean that Felicity! Did you two talk? What did you talk about? Oh, are you going to become my sister properly?” Thea asks excitedly, bouncing a little in her seat and Felicity flushes at the blunt nature of Thea’s question.

“Thea! You… you shouldn’t…” She trails off, not really knowing how to reprimand her friend for her comment.

“I shouldn’t what? Make an observation on what I have witnessed? Ollie even admitted it to me last night.” Thea states proudly and Felicity frowns, turning to look at Thea properly.

“He did?” She asks and Thea grins, just as the carriage pulls to a stop.

“He did. He said that he is aware of the connection that you have and he knows that these things need time to develop but he is open to that happening.” Thea tells her and Felicity smiles at the words, taking a deep breath. “What did he tell you?”

“Pretty much the same thing.” Felicity replies and Thea frowns, her lips morphing into a pout.

“I wanted to hear details!” Thea pouts and Felicity chuckles as the footman appears to help them down from the open top carriage.

“Perhaps later, now come on. I’m looking forward to meeting your tenants.” Felicity smiles and takes the hand of the footman appreciatively.

 

* * *

 

 

Felicity loves all of the tenants that she meets but she adores the very last family they meet almost as soon as she and Thea step into their small cottage.

“Lady Thea! How delightful it is to see you.” The young woman smiles, dusting off her apron and inviting them inside.

“Mrs Morris, you know how I love coming. This is my dearest friend, Lady Felicity Lance.” Thea introduces and Felicity smiles politely at the woman.

“It’s lovely to meet you.” Felicity greets kindly and the young woman smiles but before she can speak, they are interrupted by the soft pattering of feet and the back door to the cottage slamming open.

“Lady Thea!” A small voice proclaims and Thea laughs as a small blonde girl propels herself into Thea’s arms. A small boy, just as blonde as his sister, trails behind, more nervous than his sister but he smiles politely.

“Good afternoon Miss Lucy, my goodness, you get bigger every time I visit!” Thea greets happily, shifting the girl to settle on her hip.

“Who’s your friend Lady Thea?” The confident little girl asks and Thea smiles, turning to smile warmly at Felicity.

“This is my best friend in the world, Lady Felicity.” Thea introduces and Felicity smiles.

“Hello Miss Lucy, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I adore your dress.” Felicity smiles and the little girl grins widely, grabbing her skirt to play with it.

“Mama made it for me!” She exclaims and Felicity gasps hyperbolically.

“Well, then you must have the best mama in the world!” Felicity grins and Lucy nods vehemently as Thea and Felicity chuckle at her sweet nature.

“I do!” Lucy insists and Mrs Morris smiles at her adoringly, reaching out to fix her hair as Felicity turns to the little boy. He still looks very nervous so Felicity bends down to his level gracefully.

“Hello there, my name’s Felicity, what’s that you have there?” She asks, gesturing to the book he’s holding and the boy smiles, stepping forward towards her. Mrs Morris lets out a gasp but Felicity keeps her concentration on the small boy who hands the book over to her. “The Constellations and their Stories, well what an interesting book you have there young man. Which is your favorite story?”

As Felicity talks, the small boy walks towards her, leaning on her side as he wordlessly opens the book to the desired page.

“Gemini. Castor and Pollux were twins and best friends, just like me and Lucy.” He tells her and Felicity smiles, glancing over to the little girl who’s still happily settled in Thea’s arms.

“Ah yes, they look after the sailors at sea,” Felicity recalls and the small boy nods with a wide smile on his face.

“My name’s John.” He finally tells her and Felicity grins, extending her hand for the small boy to shake which he does carefully.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Master John.” She tells him and he giggles, smiling widely at her.

“Mama, can Lady Felicity stay for tea?” John asks, turning to look at his mother who is looking at them with tears in her eyes.

“You shall have to ask Lady Felicity and Lady Thea but they may have more important things to do.” Mrs Morris answers diplomatically but Thea and Felicity share a smile that lets them both know they’re definitely staying for tea.

“Will you stay Lady Felicity?” John asks pleadingly, his blue eyes blown wide adorably in a way that Felicity doesn’t think she’d ever be able to say no to.

“Please stay Lady Thea! Mama made shortbread yesterday!” Lucy adds and Thea grins.

“Well if there’s shortbread…” Thea trails off with a giggle and the twins whoop in excitement.

“Come on John! Let’s go put the kettle over the fire!” Lucy wiggles, prompting Thea to put her down. John smiles at Felicity before chasing after his sister.

“Thank you.” Mrs Morris says once Felicity stands up and the blonde frowns, looking over at the mother questioningly.

“What did I do?” She asks and Mrs Morris smiles, grasping her hands.

“He’s terrified of strangers, ever since his father passed and his general came to the door to tell us. He barely speaks, especially to new people.” Mrs Morris explains and Felicity frowns, looking after the sweet boy.

“It took a month of my weekly visits for him to even tell me his name.” Thea comments and Felicity smiles, placing his book carefully on the table, glad to have made a new friend.

 

* * *

 

 

They stay with the Morris’ for a few hours and part with the promise of returning the next week, Felicity already brainstorming a present for her newest friend in her mind during the ride back to the house.

“Oh look, Ollie’s greeting us.” Thea grins with a laugh, pointing out her brother who is indeed stood at the front of the house, watching the carriage with a smile as it pulls up. He helps Thea down first before turning to Felicity.

He takes her hand carefully, holding her tightly as she goes to step down from the carriage. The foot stall suddenly shifts, however, having been placed on uneven ground and Felicity loses her balance, only to find herself being lifted down as Oliver’s hands wrap around her waist carefully.

“Thank you.” Felicity smiles shyly and he chuckles, squeezing her hand lightly.

“It appears my estate is posing as a hazard to you Felicity. First the library and now my carriage.” He quips and Felicity laughs, shaking her head.

“I believe it is mostly my clumsiness.” She laughs and he smiles warmly down at her before offering both of his arms to her and Thea. “Did you two enjoy the rounds?”

“Oh, they were lovely. You have such delightful tenants.” Felicity smiles and he grins at her.

“I do believe Felicity has a new admirer, however.” Thea teases and Oliver frowns, raising an eyebrow at her. “Young John Morris took a real liking to her.”

“Oh he’s just the sweetest boy and he’s interested in astronomy.” Felicity grins and Oliver chuckles, leading them both inside carefully. The feeling that rises in him as he listens to them talk of how even Oliver’s tenants are falling in love with Felicity just proves that he was right to chase the connection between the two of them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order to truly imagine forever with Oliver, Felicity needs to let herself fall. Oliver reminds her of why he admires her so and her strength that always seems to shine through continues to grow

Time seems to pass both quickly and slowly at Oliver’s estate. Felicity feels like every day she spends there is long and beautiful but the ever-looming wedding seems to be approaching upon them quicker than ever and Felicity wonders whether she has the heart to leave this paradise and return to her own personal hell.

She misses Sara, and her Papa but that is all she can say for the things that tie her to Hertfordshire. There are a few servants within her papa’s estate that she should hate to leave to Laurel’s devices but she finds every day that she wishes she could remain with Oliver and Thea forever.

Felicity finds herself falling for Oliver a little more every day. He’s attentive with the small things. He’ll bring her a flower from the garden or make sure to be there to accompany her on a walk. He finds her himself to inform her that a meal is ready instead of sending a servant in his lieu and he doesn’t let a day pass without informing her that he thinks she looks beautiful or some other synonym to the same effect. It’s enough to make a girl dizzy and Felicity always seems to catch herself before letting herself fall completely over the edge to drown in the wonderfulness that is the Duke of Derbyshire.

Goodness, she really does not wish to return home.

“Felicity?” A soft voice asks and the blonde turns to see Oliver stood in the doorway to the library, a soft smile on his voice.

“Good morrow.” She smiles and he does too, even though they greeted each other at breakfast.

“What is it that ails you? And do not say nothing, I can clearly see the distress on your face.” Oliver frowns as he steps into the library, obviously holding something behind his back but it seems clear that he will not let this matter drop.

“I am merely thinking about my return to Hertfordshire. Papa has been kind to allow me to remain until three days before the wedding but that is a mere two weeks away now. I do not wish for my time here to end.” She tells him truthfully and Oliver smiles sadly, placing what appears to be a picnic basket on a nearby table before he sits down next to her on the sofa she’s sat upon.

“We shall not call it an end. How about an interval?” Oliver smiles and Felicity chuckles, looking up at him uncertainly as the depth of his words sink in.

“That would imply my returning to your estate Sir.” She raises an eyebrow but Oliver merely maintains his smile, reaching over to clasp her hand. There’s a questioning look in his eye and Felicity nods, turning her hand over so that their fingers may interlink. Their hands slide together perfectly, she notes briefly, having thought that her small hand would be engulfed by his large but they merely link together like two pieces of a puzzle.

“That was certainly the implication I was hoping for.” He replies, holding her gaze until she blushes under the intensity of it and looks away. “Felicity… please tell me what’s holding you back.”

“What do you mean?” Felicity frowns, turning to look at him. He squeezes her hand and the feeling rising in her makes her pull her hand back to her own lap.

“ _That._ I… Felicity I don’t mean to scare you or say something you are not ready to hear but when we agreed that we have a connection and to take a step at a time, I thought the implicit move towards a deeper relationship was clear. However, you seem to shy away whenever the conversation gets deep or we touch for longer than a second.” Oliver comments and Felicity takes a deep breath.

“I…” She doesn’t know what to say. She knows that she has indeed stepped away from conversations with Oliver or pulled away from his hand settled on top of hers but she needs to protect herself. She’s used to people leaving, they don’t stay, not for her. When she gets close to people, they pull away and she’s the one left with a broken heart. She doesn’t want it to be like that with Oliver.

“Felicity, I’m trying to understand here but I want you to know that I am looking to have a relationship with you, a future, a marriage,” Oliver tells her sincerely and Felicity feels her heart rise in her chest. Honestly, there’s nothing she wants more but there’s still that nagging feeling at the back of her mind.

“I just… everyone who’s ever promised that they’d always be there for me has let me down. My parents left me, I didn’t even get to say goodbye to my mother, she wouldn’t let me in the room. My Uncle Marcus promised that he’d look after me but then he disappeared once my father passed too. They told me he died in a carriage accident. I let myself open up to a new family but Laurel was cold and mean and now Mama seems to have turned on me too. I adore Papa but he promised he would always do what he could to make me smile and now it seems like even he is putting Laurel before me. Sara is the only exception. Every other promise has been broken, shattered in front of my eyes and I… I do not know if I can cope with a heartache like that again.”

Felicity finishes her words before she lets the tears spill over. She tries to keep herself open and positive but with everything piling up more and more every day, it seems like the world is just pressing down on her in an effort to finally break her good spirit. She feels her shoulders shake as a sob wracks through her but she turns into the warmth of a soft hand on her cheek.

“Felicity…”

Oliver’s voice is soft and warm and everything Felicity wants to fall head first into.

“Please, look at me.”

He’s pleading and Felicity takes a deep breath, gaining control of herself once more before she opens her eyes, letting herself look into Oliver’s which are full of an emotion that Felicity can’t quite describe but she knows she can get lost in.

“You have been through so much in so little time. Every day, I am amazed at how strong and positive you remain despite all that life has had to throw at you. You are an absolute inspiration and I can only hope that Thea is learning from what a positive influence you are. I hope someday you will be able to see just how special and unique you are because it will help you understand why I am falling so very deeply in love with you.”

Felicity gasps at this outright admission, her eyes wide as they stay locked on Oliver’s even though she desperately wants to close them and revel in the feeling of Oliver’s thumb softly stroking across her cheek.

“I understand how deeply you have been hurt in the past. I do not claim to know the thoughts of Lord and Lady Starling but I must declare them rather insane to hurt such a pure soul as yours. But Felicity, everything you have been through, I am grateful for it in one way or another. Not because it caused you pain, I would rather take all of that away and bear it myself, but because it shaped who you are and I love who you are. I’m not asking you to believe in forever right now. I’m asking for here and now and you and me.”

Felicity takes a deep breath, astounded by the honesty and faith behind Oliver’s words. He’s taken the time to truly learn who she is and know her as she is and Felicity can’t describe what an amazing feeling that is. The only other person who’s ever cared enough to do that is Sara, and perhaps Thea as well. Oliver says that he’s not asking her to believe in forever, but Felicity thinks she might be taking a step forward in that regard, no matter how scary that may be to her.

Here and now, she and he?

That she can do.

 

* * *

 

 

It turns out that Oliver’s plan was a picnic in that spot she pointed out during their tour and once Felicity has wiped her tears, she agrees to spend luncheon on the blanket he lays down on the grass. She briefly shares that Oliver’s servants are trustworthy enough not to gossip, this sort of unchaperoned behaviour is the sort of thing that can get a girl’s reputation ruined but Oliver assures her that his staff are under strict instructions and if anyone turns against them, he will have their heads.

Felicity hopes he’s joking but with Oliver, it’s always rather difficult to tell.

She sighs happily and lies backward on the blanket, staring up at the clouds as they roll by. She’s picking at a muffin, something Oliver’s kitchen are incredible at producing and she smiles happily, much more content that she was in the library.

“I believe you are trying to fatten me up.” She comments and Oliver laughs, laying down so that their bodies are perpendicular to each other, their heads almost touching.

“Oh yes?” He asks with a smile, looking over at her as she pops a blueberry from the muffin into her mouth.

“Yes, I think you have decided to feed me all of the cake your kitchen has produced so that I may never leave.” She declares and Oliver smiles, reaching over and pinching a piece of her muffin which she gasps at.

“Is it working?” He asks and she hums, an amused smile playing on her lips.

“We shall have to see.”

“Well, now that you’ve foiled my master plan…” He trails off with a laugh and Felicity turns too, turning her attention back to the sky. Her face turns serious, in the way that it usually does before she shares something from her past and sure enough, she starts to talk quietly.

“When I was little, my favourite day of the year was always the large picnic my father threw for all of his tenants. We’d cover the lawn with a long line of tables filled with all of the best food our cook could make. All of the tenants of the estate came along and I got to play with all of the other children. We’d spend hours running around and then, when everyone else had left, we’d lay down on a blanket, my father, my mother and I. I’d squeeze in-between the two of them and we’d make up stories about the clouds and the adventures that they were on.”

Oliver doesn’t reply, he knows she’s not looking for one, not one relating to her story anyway but he turns his gaze to the clouds as well.

“When Thea was born, Mama forced Papa and I out of the house. She didn’t want me to hear her scream so Papa took me as far away as he needed to which ended up being the edge of the forest there. He was worried about me tripping on the roots so he put me on his shoulders even though I was nine and rather too big for that. He made up this story about an adventuring boy trying to find his baby sibling and we ended up back at the house. It was the perfect day that ended with the most perfect little addition to our family. We sat in Mama’s bed and Thea was placed in my arms. It was that moment that I knew I would do anything to protect her.”

Likewise, Felicity doesn’t reply to his story, knowing that false apologies and comments aren’t what’s needed now. She does, however, reach out her hand to squeeze his own and their fingers interlock, like soul connecting to like soul as they take another step forward to forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah super cheesy ending haha!  
> We've got one more chapter in Derbyshire and then it's back to Hertfordshire for the wedding and some more mysteries around the Lance's adoption of Felicity


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver organises a special day to cheer Felicity up about having to leave and he asks her a certain question (not that one just yet though!)

Oliver hates seeing Felicity so despondent.

They took a big step forward the other day in the library but now, she only has a week left with them and Oliver wants to make sure that she knows how special she is to him and perhaps convince her to ask her father to be open to a certain question.

He’ll have as long of an engagement as she wishes for, all he wants is her. Forever by his side.

He’s been drawn to her ever since he met her a timid fifteen-year-old but the spunk she’s gain over the last five years and the light that she’s still managed to maintain inside of her only make her more incredible to him. He wants nothing more than to take her as his wife but he knows she is young and scared after being let down so many times by so many people.

He just hopes he can help to alleviate some of the pain.

Which starts with today.

“Ollie, where are we going?” Thea complains, trying to pull at the blindfold around her eyes. Felicity is quieter, holding onto his other arm steadily but he will never let her fall on his watch.

“Careful there are stairs.” He tells them as they slowly descend the stairs at the back of the house and make their way around to the lawn that leads on from the path.

“Where are we? We’re outside right? Oh, we’re stopping here?’ Thea questions and Oliver laughs at her, resisting the urge to roll his eyes amusedly at her questions. Thea never did very well with surprises.

“You can take the blindfolds off.” He tells them and they both do, gasping at the scene in front of them. Thea’s is in surprise and then confusion but Felicity catches on immediately, her eyes filling with tears as she turns to look at him.

“This is just like…” She trails off, looking back at the tables and the blankets laid out over the lawn as well as the numerous tenants spread out across the space, all of whom are watching them with a smile.

“I hope you don’t mind that I stole your father’s idea. You said it was your happiest memory and I wanted to help you feel better about…”

“Don’t say her leaving! I can’t bear it!” Thea jumps in and they both chuckle at the younger girl’s drama, Felicity moving in to hug her closest friend.

“You’re coming with me to the wedding, silly girl.” Felicity smiles and Thea nods, a sad smile on her face.

“But you’re… you have to stay there once it’s over.” Thea sighs and Felicity nods with a sad smile.

“We shall not be parted long sweet girl, I cannot go so long again without seeing your face,” Felicity tells her and Thea grins, pulling her in for a hug.

“Lady Thea!”

“Lady Felicity!”

The girls separate and smile at the sight of Lucy and John both rushing towards them. Lucy immediately leaps for Thea who happily catches her in her arms with a loud laugh, whirling her around a little which makes the little girl shriek with laughter.

John stops just before them and Felicity smiles, being careful of her heels in the grass as she bends down so she’s on the same level as him. He’s holding a bright yellow flower in his hands and there’s a distinct blush on his face.

“This is for you, Lady Felicity.” He says softly and Felicity smiles brightly, taking it from him.

“Why thank you, Master John. It’s beautiful.” She comments truthfully and the little boy smiles happily. He steps a little closer and Felicity chuckles, opening her arms which he gladly walks into for a hug.

Mrs Morris approaches, looking rather flustered and Felicity smiles, lifting John so that he’s balanced on her hip. The little boy grins and cuddles closer to her, looping his little arms around her neck.

“Lucy Eliza! John Matthew! You know much better than to run away from me like that! I told you we had to wait for His Grace and the ladies to approach us! Your Grace, Lady Thea, Lady Felicity, I am so sorry. They just rushed away from me.” She apologises and Lucy and John both look down in embarrassment.

Felicity shakes her head, bouncing John on her hip a little to cheer him up. “It is no problem at all Mrs Morris.” She tells her and the woman smiles gratefully, shaking her head at her children who are being held by two of the most desirable ladies in England.

“Your young son is quite the charmer Mrs Morris, you seem to have a Don Juan on your hands.” Oliver chuckles, easily plucking the flower out of Felicity’s hand only to tuck it behind her ear so that the yellow blends in with her golden curls.

“Oh, I certainly have my hands full Your Grace. Lady Felicity, John has spoken of nothing but you since your last visit. Thank you so much for his present, you really did not have to go to all that trouble.” Mrs Morris comments and Felicity smiles, thinking of the small telescope she’d managed to fashion. She had, of course, had to ask Oliver before breaking apart both his magnifying glass and an old set of his reading glasses that she had found in the library. It hadn’t taken her long at all and the look upon John’s face when she gave it to him was worth it all.

“Of course, it was no trouble at all. I very much enjoyed myself in the process. Now tell me young sir, have you spotted any constellations yet?” Felicity asks, looking down at the boy in her arms who perks up.

“Yes! I saw Ursa Minor just last night! It was so beautiful Lady Felicity. Thank you so much for my present, it is the best present I have ever received.” The little boy grins and Felicity smiles, glad to have made the shy little boy talk so enthusiastically.

“It is a wonderful device. I simply cannot believe that you made it Lady Felicity.” Mrs Morris comments and Felicity smiles.

“Well, it’s all very easy actually when you understand the difference between convex and concave glass and how the refraction of the light makes things appear to be closer or further away.” She babbles easily and Oliver blinks slightly, completely in awe of the woman in front of him.

“I shall not pretend to know what you are talking about because I pride myself on not lying. We have been truly blessed by your presence here, Lady Felicity.” Mrs Morris smiles and Felicity does too.

“Thank you so much, Mrs Morris, for your kind words and letting Lady Thea and I spend so much time with your delightful children. They are a true reflection on yourself and your wonderful parenting.” Felicity smiles and Mrs Morris blushes.

“Thank you, Lady Felicity. Come on Lucy, John, we should leave His Grace and the ladies to the other tenants.” The mother comments and both children complain but do as they are told.

“We shall see you later. Perhaps you can help us fly one of the kites over there.” Thea suggests and they both perk up, leaving with a reverent nod to Oliver and a curtsey from their mother.

“What a delightful family.” Oliver comments and Felicity smiles, turning to him with a grin.

“Master John is such a sweetheart and Miss Lucy is so full of life.” She grins and Oliver smiles at her happiness, reaching up to softly brush the flower behind her ear.

“Thea was right. The young master certainly has taken a liking to you.” He grins and Felicity laughs.

“Well, he certainly is a better choice than some of the other offers I have received. However, I think his mother might have something to say about it and well, there’s a particular offer on the table for me that I wouldn’t pass up for the sweetest boy in the world.” Felicity smiles and Oliver’s heart leaps at her admission, raising her hand to kiss the back of it.

“We should go talk to the tenants but I should very much like it if you would take a turn about the lake with me later this afternoon?” He asks and Felicity smiles, nodding shyly as she thinks about what this afternoon might hold for her.

 

* * *

 

 

Felicity has the best time at the tenants' picnic that Oliver organised. To think that he did all of this in just a week due to something she told him brings tears to her eyes. To have someone so attentive and tuned into her feelings is something she’s never experienced before and she feels in her heart that this is right.

“Lady Felicity?” A small voice asks and Felicity turns to see John stood there, a soft pout on his face. Most of the tenants have left and those who remain are either helping to clear up or are gathering their things to leave.

“Now what is it that has you so sad sweet boy?” Felicity asks, bending down in front of him and taking his hands in hers.

“Mama… she said that you are leaving soon and you may not come back for a while.” He tells her and Felicity smiles sadly, glancing up at a noise to see Mrs Morris smiling down at her apologetically.

“Well, your mama is right. I do have to go away for a little while because I have to go and see my big sister get married.” She explains, sounding far more cheerful at the prospect than she feels in her heart.

“So you won’t come visit?” The little boy asks and Felicity’s heart breaks at the sight of tears in his eyes.

“Oh come now, don’t cry. Everything’s going to be okay.” She smiles, rubbing her hand up and down his arm. “I won’t come visit as often but I will still come visit because, if I tell you the truth, I think Lady Thea might have my head if I don’t come and see her as well.”

John lets out a watery chuckle at that and Felicity smiles, reaching out to wipe away the few tears that have spilled down his sweet cheeks.

“Also, I have a secret to tell you.” She whispers and John perks up a little, looking at her hopefully. “I have a telescope just like yours so when you look up at the stars with yours and I look up at the stars with mine, we will both be looking at the same stars and that, my sweet friend, shall always remind me of you.”

“It will remind me of you too,” John states resoundingly and Felicity giggles with a nod.

“Alright young man, you look after your mama and your sister.” She tells him and he nods, throwing himself into Felicity’s arms for a hug.

“I will miss you Lady Felicity.” He whispers into her shoulder and Felicity smiles, rubbing his back.

“I will miss you too Master John.” She replies and smiles as he steps back, reluctantly taking his mother’s hand.

“Safe travels Lady Felicity and I hope you enjoy your sister’s wedding.” Mrs Morris tells her as Lucy appears at her other side. The little family head back down the path towards the tenants' cottages, John waving over his shoulder until he can no longer see Felicity.

“Lover’s separation difficult?” Oliver’s soft voice by her ear makes her jump and she squeals a little, turning to see him smirking at her.

“Goodness Oliver, you scared me. I am going to have to get you a bell.” She chuckles and he smiles, taking her hand in his.

“Are you open to taking that walk now?” He asks and Felicity looks around, seeing that almost everything has cleared up and everyone else has gone inside.

“Unchaperoned?” She asks and Oliver freezes, looking at her.

“I can get a maid if you would like…” He comments, turning back to the house but Felicity takes a deep breath, deciding to allow herself that final step off the cliff. She tugs on his hand and pulls him towards the lake.

“I shan’t tell if you do not.” She grins and he smiles, catching up to walk alongside her properly.

They walk for a while in silence, their hands still linked and Felicity hums softly to herself, reveling in this feeling before she has to leave it all behind.

“Are you alright?” Oliver asks and Felicity looks up at him, smiling at the concern in her eyes.

“I am just not looking forward to leaving. I yearn to see Sara again but that and perhaps Papa are the only things I am looking forward to about this wedding.” Felicity sighs and Oliver smiles sadly at her, stopping her from walking with his free hand.

“Well, I was thinking perhaps I might be able to give you something to look forward to once the wedding is over.” He tells her and Felicity frowns, looking up at him.

“You mean once I am stuck with Mama for eternity?” She groans and Oliver chuckles, shaking his head and grasping her other hand so that he is holding both of hers.

“I was wondering if it would be acceptable to you if I were to ask your father for your hand whilst we are in Hertfordshire for the wedding?” He asks her and Felicity’s heart soars at how nervous he is about the entire thing. His voice is quieter than usual and his gaze as soft as it usually is when he looks at her.

She’s a little shocked at his question, however. He doesn’t need to ask her to do this. Most men just ask for the father’s permission, they do not need explicit confirmation from the daughter.

“I don’t… you don’t need to ask my permission to do that.” Felicity frowns and Oliver smiles at her, shaking his head.

“Officially, no I do not but so many things have happened in your life without your consent, I do not wish for our engagement to be one of them. I wish to know explicitly that this is what you want before I ask your father for permission.” He tells her and Felicity sighs, looking up at him in amazement.

“How are you so perfect?” She thinks aloud and Oliver frowns, before quirking an eyebrow with a small smile.

“Is that a yes?” He asks and she laughs, rolling her eyes.

“Of course it’s a yes and a thank you, for always considering my feelings.” She tells him and he smiles, stepping forward to press a soft kiss to her forehead. Felicity gasps at the feeling of his lips meeting her skin and she closes her eyes as she tries not to imagine what it would feel like to have her own lips pressed up against his.

“Lady Felicity Meghan Smoak, I will always consider your feelings. I promise.” He tells her and even though those words have caused a multitude of heartbreaks for Felicity in the past, she lets herself believe that Oliver is telling the truth.

They smile at each other for a while and Felicity takes a step back, knowing that if they remain in that position for too long, she might find herself in a situation to ruin her reputation.

“So, have I improved your dread for the coming week?” Oliver asks and Felicity laughs, squeezing his hand which is still clasped in hers.

“A little.” She tells him honestly and he knows it’s not an insult, she truly does want this but he also knows how much she is dreading being faced with her eldest sister and mama again. “I shall just have to brave the storm and wait for the light at the end.”

She smiles up at him and he chuckles, pressing another kiss to her forehead.

“That’s you by the way. You’re the light.” She adds and he laughs, squeezing her hand.

“If anyone can brave a storm, it is you. Do you know why?” She shakes her head and Olive smiles. “Because at the end of every storm, there’s always sunlight that breaks through the clouds and brings light to the people once more. You are sunlight and you will find a way to break through the clouds.”

Felicity sighs and allows herself to lean her head against Oliver’s arm as they begin to walk again, at least whilst they aren’t in view of the house and she knows that suddenly, the prospect of this wedding is a lot easier to bear with the promise of her light at the end.

No matter how Oliver denies it and wants to pretend that he is the darkness to her sunlight, she knows that it’s the opposite. He has lit her darkest days in a way she never imagined possible and she is looking forward to taking those final few steps towards forever.

Once they get the worst wedding in Felicity’s world out of the way, that is.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's return to her family's estate is a rocky one and her plans are thwarted. She does get an answer out of her Papa but then her Mama's actions make her head reel

The carriage ride back to Hertfordshire isn’t too long, fortunately. They spend the night in a nice carriage stop and then they’re back in the county Felicity knows so well by the next day. When they stop to let the horses rest for the last time, Lord Starling’s carriage arrives to take her the last leg by herself and Felicity bids Oliver and Thea goodbye for a few days.

“I shall see you in a few days,” Felicity tells a teary Thea who sniffles, nodding her head.

“We’ll see each other after that, right?” Thea asks and Felicity smiles, caressing her friend’s cheek.

“Of course, I would not let you leave the county without saying goodbye.” She tells her, although she’s hoping that by the time Oliver and Thea leave the county next, they’ll have some news that will make Thea very happy. They’ve agreed that they don’t want to do anything before the wedding is over, except Oliver asking for her Papa’s permission and Thea is a notorious blabbermouth so they’ve had to keep her in the dark as well even though it pains them both.

“I shall see you soon.” Oliver smiles, lifting her hand to his lips. Felicity smiles at the feeling of his lips on her skin and she steps a little closer, lowering her voice. It’s not too close to be inappropriate, they’re in public after all and the last thing they want is rumours spreading.

“I’ll speak to Papa and send a missive?” She asks and Oliver nods, smiling down at her.

“Can we call upon you on your birthday?” He asks and Felicity nods with a smile, knowing nothing would make her happier than to see the two of them on her birthday.

“Lady Felicity.” The footman stood by the door prompts her, alerting her that her bags have been placed on the carriage.

“I shall see you very soon.” She smiles and climbs into the carriage, waving at the two of them until she can no longer see them.

Felicity feels like she’s been dreaming for the last few months and suddenly everything has come rushing back down to reality.

The only good thing that comes from being back home is Sara and her calming presence. Felicity has missed her big sister something awful and she throws herself into Sara’s arms when she first sees her waiting outside the house, just wanting to spill everything about her amazing time in Derbyshire.

“Oh, my sunshine! How I have missed you!” Sara grins, rocking them back and forth in a hug on the front steps of the house and Felicity grins, burying herself in the familiar scent of her sister.

“I missed you so! I am so glad to see you!” Felicity returns, sighing calmly at the feeling of Sara’s hands in her blonde curls. Her sister did always know the best way to calm her down.

But of course, someone else is waiting to drag Felicity back down from the cloud she’s floating on.

“Oh, good, you’re back on time. Mama needs your help in the sitting room with the floral arrangements.” Laurel’s voice cuts through Felicity and Sara’s reunion and Felicity takes a deep breath, remembering Oliver’s words as she straightens her back.

“Of course Laurel. It’s lovely to see you again. Are you excited?” Felicity asks with a warm smile, walking up the few steps to her eldest sister.

“I’m far too busy to be excited, silly girl. I can enjoy myself once the wedding is over. I was serious about Mama needing your help.” Laurel insists and Felicity hides a deep sigh, turning towards the sitting room.

Just as she reaches the door, however, her name being called out distracts her and Felicity turns with a wide smile to see her Papa stood at the other end of the hallway.

“Papa!” She grins and rushes towards him, grateful to be swept up into his arms.

“Oh, my girl, how are you? It’s been far too long since I’ve seen that smile of yours.” He grins, stepping back and cupping her face in his hands. Felicity grins and reaches up, adjusting his jacket from where it’s gone crooked.

“I’m wonderful Papa. Derbyshire was incredible. I actually um… Oli… His Grace was wondering if he may speak to you whilst he is here for the wedding?” She asks quietly, looking behind her to ensure that there’s no one listening in.

“Oh, I see. If he were to speak to me, would it make you happy if I said yes to a certain question he may ask?” Her Papa questions and Felicity grins, taking a deep breath, grateful that her papa has caught on.

“Papa, nothing would make me happier.” She tells him and her Papa smiles, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

“Then if he asks, I shall say yes. Your happiness is the most important thing to me. Tell him he is welcome to visit my office anytime he likes.” He reassures her and Felicity smiles, standing on her toes to kiss his cheek.

“You must promise to stay quiet. We do not wish to make any announcements before the wedding is through. That would not be fair to Laurel and Lord Merlyn.” Felicity states resoundingly and her Papa smiles, kissing her forehead again.

“You always were the best of us.” He smiles and she blushes.

“Lissy! I said Mama needs you!” Laurel calls and Felicity sighs, the smile immediately dropping from her face.

“Duty calls.” She quips sarcastically and her Papa laughs as she heads back down the hallway and into the sitting room.

“Felicity, come here my dear.” Her mama calls as she enters the room and Felicity smiles, stepping into the hug offered by Dinah. She doesn’t quite know where she stands with the woman who’s been like a mother to her for so many years and whilst she wants to accept this warmth and curl up into it like she used to when she was a small girl, she knows she has to be warier now, no matter how it pains her to do so.

“It’s good to see you, Mama. What is this flower emergency?” She asks and Dinah huffs, looking around at the flowers strewn over the table. She doesn’t mention that the wedding’s in three days and none of these flowers are currently in water.

“There’s so many to bunch and get into vases. I need your help.” Dinah explains and Felicity sighs, resigning herself to an afternoon of bouquets and her mama’s stern glance. “You can tell me all about Derbyshire whilst we work.”

“There’s not much to tell about Derbyshire Mama.” Felicity lies as she begins to gather flowers together. She looks at them cringingly, wondering whether this bright pink colour had been her mama’s or Laurel’s idea. She likes the colour but thinks it’s a little gaudy for a wedding.

“Nonsense. Is the duke’s estate handsome?” Dinah questions and Felicity smiles, thinking of the lawn where she and Oliver shared their picnic and the beautiful walled garden erected in Moira’s honour.

“Stunning, Mama but I’m sure you wouldn’t expect any less,” Felicity replies courtly, Oliver’s estate is for him and Thea. She doesn’t want to taint her perfect memories of it with her mama’s crude words.

“Well, I do not know what I was expecting Felicity. I was most surprised when your father told me that you were going to spend months with a duke no one has heard from properly in over five years. Your sister and I had quite the task settling the gossip in town.” Dinah hums and Felicity rolls her eyes.

“I hope you told them the truth. That I was there to visit Thea and my visit had very little to do with the duke.” Felicity comments, internally frowning at the way her words sound. It’s a blatant lie on her part and she knows this is all going to come back to bite her when Oliver asks her papa for permission but she can’t bring herself to subject herself to her mama’s comments before that happens.

“Well, of course, we did the best we could. I should let you know however that Lord Tripp was planning on asking your father for your hand before he heard of your little excursion and now has no such plans to do so.” Dinah comments as if that news should wound Felicity but the blonde merely scoffs, placing her first bouquet in a vase which a maid quickly takes away to have filled with water.

“What a disastrous shame.” Felicity comments sarcastically, absentmindedly smelling the carnation in her hand.

“Felicity! You should be taking this seriously else you may never marry above your station!” Dinah tells her and Felicity takes a deep breath, clasping the flowers in her hand tightly as she turns to her mama.

“Lord Tripp is an earl. Marrying an earl or a lord would be marrying _below_ my station. I’m the daughter of a marquess, with a fortune waiting for me to rival that of a duke’s.” Felicity reminds Dinah calmly who gasps, glaring at her adopted daughter.

“Why, you ungrateful girl, I am merely trying to do what is best for you which is what I and your father have always done. We took you in, raised you as our own and you believe you have the right to throw that back in my face? I cannot believe you have the gall after everything we’ve done for you.” Dinah snaps, staring at Felicity in anger who tries to stop the tears that rise to her eyes.

“What happened Mama? When I was younger, I felt like you loved me just as much as Laurel and Sara but something happened after my debut. You’re insistent on my marrying, more so that Sara which doesn’t make any sense. And, I didn’t notice until now, or at least, I didn’t connect the dots, but you were always insistent on my talking to lords and earls. Sure, the dukes and marquesses approached me but _you_ were the one who forced me to dance with every bachelor earl and lord in town. Why never the dukes or the marquesses?” Felicity asks as evidence begins to piece together in her head and she stares at Dinah, willing her to finally, please, just tell her the truth.

“Life is not a novel Felicity, there is not always a mystery to be uncovered or a happy ending to be had. There is no fairytale ending on the last page. Love is a lie. It would do you some good to learn that and quickly.” Dinah spits at her and Felicity frowns, throwing the flowers down onto the couch.

“No! You are the one is lying! There’s something going on here!” Felicity counters, finally raising her voice.

Felicity watches as Dinah takes a deep breath and walks calmly to the door, fetching a footman and bringing him inside. “Please escort Lady Felicity to her room. She is obviously not feeling well after her trip, I believe she should rest until the wedding. Please inform the staff that she is not to receive visitors and she shall spend the coming days in bed.”

Felicity blanches, her mouth dropping open. “Mama…”

“No Felicity, you have obviously been ailed with something. You may either go with the footman or he can carry you kicking and screaming like a petulant child, but you are not leaving your room until the wedding. You _obviously_ need to rest.” Her voice is like venom and Felicity feels the anger and the pain rising in her, tears bubbling at her eyes that she does not wish to give Dinah the satisfaction of seeing.

“My birthday…” Felicity trails off but Dinah glares, stepping closer to her. She lifts a hand to caress Felicity’s cheek but instead of bringing her the comfort it once had, it makes bile rise in Felicity’s throat.

“Comes every year. You need rest. Now go or I shall use brute force. I’ll send a maid up to… keep you company.”

Felicity knows from the tone that the maid is being sent to keep watch and make sure that Felicity does not leave the confines of her room. Holding her head high, Felicity jerks away from Dinah’s hand and stalks towards her bedroom, only letting the tears fall once the door has closed behind her.

What is going on?


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara proves she's the best sister in the world, Oliver finally asks Lord Starling that all important question and we unpiece a little of this mystery...

Felicity doesn’t move until voices outside her door alert her that hours have passed and she’s cried out all of her tears.

“…me in… sister… make her feel better… do not care what my mother said.” Sara’s voice drifts through the closed door in fragments and then the door opens with some resistance until Sara slips through, an obviously annoyed look on her face.  

“Sara?” Felicity asks, lifting her head up from her bed and sniffling as she realises just how much snot she’s covered in. Goodness, she’s glad Oliver is not here right now.

“Oh sunshine, you really aren’t feeling well.” Sara flies over to her, pulling a handkerchief from her dress and wiping Felicity’s face for her.

“I am not sick!” Felicity insists, sitting up and glaring as she wipes the tears from her eyes.

“What do you mean?” Sara asks, using the handkerchief to dry Felicity’s cheeks.

“I don’t know what’s happening. Mama and I had an argument and suddenly she was declaring that I was sick and she has locked me in here until the wedding!” Felicity exclaims and she falls back across the bed to bury herself back in the pillows which are wet and stained from her tears.

“Tell me what happened.” Sara soothes, settling down and pulling Felicity’s head into her lap. Her sister strokes her hair as Felicity tells her everything that happened, from her conversation with her papa to her strange argument with Mama that still has her head reeling.

“I don’t understand what’s happening!” Felicity sighs and Sara frowns, continuing to soothe even though Felicity can see the cogs turning in her brain.

“I don’t know Sunshine, this doesn’t seem to make any sense,” Sara replies, scratching her nails against Felicity’s scalp in the way that always calms her baby sister down. It doesn’t seem to help though, she’s so wound up right now and so confused as to what on earth is happening right now.

“I just feel like my entire world is crashing down around me. Did I do something? Why doesn’t she love me anymore?” Felicity asks, looking up at Sara with wide and teary eyes that break the other girl’s heart.

“Oh, my sweet girl, you don’t have an unlovable bone in your body,” Sara tells her honestly but Felicity just whimpers, the tears spilling over and down her cheeks.

“I obviously must!” She exclaims and Sara hushes her, pulling her tightly into her arms.

“We’re going to figure this out Sunshine, I promise,” Sara tells her and it’s the truth. She doesn’t take well to anyone dimming her sunshine’s light, even if it’s her own mother.

 

* * *

 

 

Two days later, Felicity’s birthday morning arrives with the sun rising over the Hertfordshire fields. Thea is quick out of bed, wanting to get to the Lance estate to see her best friend as quickly as she can. The months that she spent with Felicity in Derbyshire were fantastic and she’s missed her best friend, even though it’s only been a couple of days.

“Ollie! Come on!” Thea yells up the stairs and her brother appears, a package wrapped in brown paper and ribbon in his hand as he rushes down the stairs.

“I’m coming Thea, goodness.” He chuckles and places the present within his jacket before they head out into the carriage.

Oliver frowns as he’s immediately tugged away from the carriage as he hands Thea down. He goes to fight until he turns to see that it’s Sara tugging him away from the footmen who are frowning at the lack of passengers in the carriage. He catches eyes with his own staff and shakes his head, trusting them to make their excuses for him.

“Sara? What’s happening?” Thea asks as they come to a stop, secluded by the house and Sara holds her finger to her lips, waiting for the sound of their carriage going by and towards the stable before she speaks.

“Something’s going on. Mama has locked Felicity in her room until the wedding, claiming she’s sick. She’s not but we think she caught on to some secret that Mama is trying to hide and Mama freaked out. She’s not allowed visitors but you need to talk to Papa.” Sara explains, turning to look at Oliver who nods.

“Does your father know that she’s locked in her room?” Oliver asks, the concern rising in him and Sara sighs, nodding her head.

“He believes Mama that she’s sick and she’s orchestrated it so that he can’t get near her room. I have been trying to figure out what’s going on, but Mama keeps calling me away from Papa whenever I get the chance to talk to him claiming some wedding emergency.” Sara explains and Oliver sighs, turning to look to Thea who looks worried and terrified.

“Can you get me in to see her?” Thea asks and Sara nods, peering around the corner.

“We can sneak in through the staff entrance, they won’t say anything. They all hate Laurel and Mama’s been awful the past few months as well.” Sara explains and Thea nods, looking to Oliver.

“Make this right,” Thea tells him and Oliver nods, pressing a kiss to his sister’s forehead before he turns to Sara.

“Thank you.” He tells her and Sara smiles.

“Anything for my sunshine. The only time she’s smiled the past few days is when she’s spoken of you.” Sara tells him and Oliver fights the smile that breaks over his face. He likes that he’s making her happy but it’s bittersweet because he doesn’t want to think of her unhappy at all.

“We will get to the bottom of this.” He tells her and Sara smiles, nodding her head.

“Come on, we need to be quick.” She tells Thea and they run around the corner, leaving Oliver on the drive.

Steeling himself and pushing down the feeling that there’s something really wrong happening, he heads into the house to find Lord Starling and finally put an end to this nonsense so that he can put his ring on his love’s hand.

“Your Grace?” A confused but familiar voice asks and he turns with a frown to see Laurel stood on the stairs, holding a pile of lace in her hands.

“Lady Laurel, please excuse me. I’m here to see your father.” He explains, hoping she won’t catch on but unfortunately, she seems to have wised up in the five years since he last saw her.

“That little bitch! I knew there was more going on there! I can’t believe that little slut!” Laurel exclaims and Oliver sees red, turning around to the woman and trying to keep his cool.

“Do not talk about your sister like that, this is none of your business.” He tells her, growling at her and Laurel frowns, obviously taken aback at the strength of his disgust at her comment. “I am going to speak to your father, I do not want to see you whilst I am here.”

“This is my house!” Laurel shouts as he walks down the corridor and Oliver simply ignores her, knowing he needs to get to Quentin before Laurel gets to Dinah.

He finds Quentin’s office easily, not having forgotten the layout of the house since his trip and there’s a soft ‘come in’ from the other side of the door.

Lord Starling is sat behind his desk, obvious distress on his face but he looks up in surprise at the sight of Oliver in the doorway.

“Your Grace, my daughter mentioned you would most likely be dropping by my office.” He smiles and stands to shake Oliver’s hand as he enters the office and the door shuts behind him.

“Did she happen to mention what this meeting might be about?” Oliver asks as he settles himself in a seat in front of the desk when Quentin gestures towards it.

“She did and I hope you plan to make good on the promise you appear to have made her,” Quentin tells him and Oliver takes a deep breath, nodding his head.

“I do Sir. Felicity… she… She is the one who lights my way. I have been drowning for the past five years but five minutes with your daughter and the path seemed so clear again. I promise on my parents’ graves that nothing happened during her time at my estate to compromise her reputation, I simply got to know her and I know that she is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with.” He explains and Lord Starling smiles, standing up to shake his hand.

“Then you have my permission, not that you need it after today.” Quentin smiles and Oliver does too.

“Thank you so much, Lord Starling, and just so you know, I would have asked for your permission no matter what. It’s important to me and I suspect to you as well.” Oliver replies and Quentin looks at him, obviously impressed by his statement.

“You’re a good man, your Grace. Look after my baby.” He tells him and Oliver smiles. “I would call her down here but she’s been in bed the past few days with some terrible illness.”

“About that Sir, Lady Sara caught me and my sister on the way into your estate when we arrived. She claimed that Felicity is not sick but that she made Lady Starling angry and this appears to be her punishment. Lady Sara has apparently been trying to inform you but has been stopped at every opportunity she gained.” Oliver explains and Quentin’s eyebrows rise in shock before he frowns.

He sighs deeply before settling back into his chair, the obvious distress playing out on his face. Oliver doesn’t know what to say so he sits quietly, not knowing what else to do. Finally, Quentin straightens and addresses him.

“I fear I know what this may concern. A particularly important letter went missing from my belongings the year Felicity debuted. Since then I have noticed that Dinah has pulled away from her but I did not make the connection until now. she must have gotten hold of that letter.” Quentin explains but Oliver quickly realises that he’s talking mostly to himself.

“Lord Starling?” Oliver asks with a frown and the earl starts, looking straight at him before he walks to the door and calls over a footman.

“Have Lady Starling and Lady Felicity brought to my office.” He orders and the footman frowns.

“With all due respect milord, Lady Starling insists that Lady Felicity is quite ill and cannot receive visitors let alone be moved.” The footman tells him and Lord Starling frowns.

“I did not realise my wife suddenly had full of _my_ house. Get me my wife and get me my daughter. Now!” He orders the footman jumps at his raised voice before rushing off.

Oliver stays in his chair, feeling like what’s about to happen is going to flip his love’s world upside down.

 

* * *

 

 

_Meanwhile…_

Sara pushes Thea back into the staff corridor when she spots Laurel storming down the hallway.

 “Have you seen Mama?” Her sister asks angrily and Sara shrugs, letting her sister huff and storm off before she opens the door again and guides Thea towards Felicity’s room. She managed to get the two footmen who adore Felicity to be on this rotation of watch guard and she looped them into the plan so they simply open the doors for them and they enter the room.

Thea’s heart breaks at the sight of Felicity. She’s curled up on the ledge of her bay window, a pillow clutched tightly to her and a book in her hand. As they approach, Thea realises it’s the one Ollie bought for her all those years ago.

“Lissy?” Thea asks and Felicity’s eyes fly up in surprise at the sight of her friend.

“Thea? Oh my goodness, how did you get in?” Felicity asks, rushing into the embrace that Thea opens her arms for. Her eyes are red from crying and her cheeks are wet. Her hair is a mess on her head and her dress is stained from the tears that have fallen onto it but she doesn’t care as another round of tears hits at the sight of her friend.

“Sara helped. She snuck me in through the back entrance. Ollie is downstairs talking to Lord Starling.” Thea explains, pulling back to wipe Felicity’s cheeks and run her fingers through her hair. Felicity looks to Sara with tears in her eyes and her older sister chuckles, stepping forward to press a kiss to her temple.

“You thought I would let you spend your birthday miserable? My sunshine, we are getting to the bottom of this today.” Sara tells her and Felicity smiles, wrapping her arms around her sister tightly.

“You are the best sister in the entire world.” She whispers into her neck and Sara chuckles, kissing her blonde locks.

“You remember that Sunshine.” Sara jokes and Felicity chuckles, feeling the hope rise in her for the first time since she’d been locked in the prison of her room.

“Happy birthday!” Thea grins and Felicity chuckles, falling easily back into the embrace of her best friend.

“I am so glad you are here.” She tells her and Thea grins, squeezing her tightly.

“I have missed you something awful and it’s only been two days,” Thea tells her and Felicity grins, feeling a little more like herself finally.

“Come on, we should get you cleaned up.” Sara smiles and Felicity nods, knowing rationally that she wants to get cleaned up if there’s a possibility of seeing Oliver.

They’re just about finished when there’s a knock on the door and a footman appears, frowning at the sight of Thea but he levels his expression before turning to Felicity.

“Lady Felicity, his Lordship wishes to see you in his office.” The footman addresses her and Felicity nods, smoothing over her dress and hugging both Sara and Thea once more before she walks the familiar route to her Papa’s office.

Her heart somehow leaps and sinks simultaneously at the sight of the occupants of the office. Her mother looks seriously perturbed but the concern is written all over Oliver’s face and it’s him she flocks towards, only doubled by the fact he’s stood near her Papa.

“Are you alright?” Oliver asks immediately, unable to help himself from gripping her wrist lightly. She nods, looking deep into his eyes, before looking at her father to see a multitude of emotions playing over his face as well.

“Well she doesn’t appear very sick, does she Dinah?” Quentin asks, looking over at his wife whose face is hard to read behind her irritation.

“What did you want me to do Quentin? Tell her the whole truth right there and then? Break her fragile little heart all over again? Do you think she’d ever look at you the same once she knows?” Dinah asks, practically smarming at Felicity who frowns, stepping back into Oliver who allows himself the liberty of wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulder.

“Does someone want to tell me what is happening?” Felicity asks, looking between her adoptive parents with a deep frown on her face.

“Not so smart now are you little girl?” Dinah smirks and both Quentin and Oliver start, Oliver pulling Felicity closer to him.

“You do _not_ get to talk to her like that! She is our _daughter,_ this information shouldn’t change the way you feel about her!” Quentin growls and Dinah rolls her eyes, crossing her arms.

“She’s one of our children more than the other though, isn’t she?” Dinah smirks and Felicity frowns, the pieces starting to come together in her head. Dinah reaches into her pocket, handing over a piece of parchment with a smirk.

Felicity takes it, gasping as she immediately recognising the handwriting.

Donna Smoak’s familiar scrawl stares back up at her.

It’s her mother’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me for the cliffhanger!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to leave this one here...

_My dearest Quentin,_

_As I write, I fear this may be the last letter I pen. I feel worse and worse every day and I know this illness will be the best of me. I have made my peace with my passing, I only fear that this will take Noah as well and my most darling girl will be left all alone in this world._

_Felicity is the most precious thing in the world, she’s simply incredible Quentin. The smartest in any room and she is merely six years old. She’s going to be the most beautiful as well, I can already tell. She is the brightest thing in my life and I love her more than anything. I honestly did not know I could love so deeply until I held her precious, tiny body in my arms._

_I know you must have wondered these past six years and there’s a reason you have not been invited to the estate since we last met and Noah found out about our affair. He has learned to deal with the burn of my infidelity but the idea that our precious girl may not be his at all does rattle him._

_I cannot know the truth, there is a very real possibility that she is either yours or my husband’s. I hate that the doubt is there, she’s too precious to have such a question over her head. However, it’s the truth and you need to know that there is a possibility that I birthed your third daughter six years ago._

_You may ask why I am writing to you now, as I lie on what is most likely my death bed. The truth is, if this illness takes Noah in the way I think it will, I want you to know that it is my deepest wish that you take Felicity in. I know it will be difficult in society and her uncle has a better claim to her but I would much rather her be with her possible father than Noah’s eccentric brother who rarely resides in England. You can give her stability, and that is what I want for her._

_Please Quentin, if it comes to it, look after my baby. Please raise her to know what a miracle she is, love her as if you know that she is your own. Tell her how much I love her and never let her lose that light in her. It’s what makes her so special._

_I know I’m asking a lot but please, if you ever felt anything for me, grant a dying woman’s wishes._

_All of my love,_

_Donna_

Felicity cannot believe what she’s reading.

There is a possibility that her Papa is her biological father.

She cannot believe it.

It does all make sense though.

Her Papa’s inability to say no to her, Dinah’s sudden inability to be in a room without insulting her and her freak out after Felicity started probing the other day.

Her mother and Quentin had an affair, there’s a possibility that she’s an illegitimate child. If this gets out, she could lose everything. Her claim to her fortune, her family, Oliver…

She needs to sit down.

“Here, sit down my love.” A soft voice tells her and when Felicity realizes it’s Oliver, she lets him direct her into one of the chairs in front of her Papa’s desk.

“I… you and my mother?” Felicity asks, looking up at her Papa who stares down at her sorrowfully.

“I am so sorry my darling girl, you cannot know how much. It was a short-lived affair, I was staying at the estate to assist your father with some business. We were left alone in the sitting room one night and we had a little too much wine. After that, I couldn’t let her go. I was with her every night until I left. As you read, she never knew whether you were mine or your father’s, but with even the slightest possibility of you being mine, I couldn’t let you go with your uncle. I paid him off, convincing him that he wasn’t ready to stop his travels and settle down for his niece. I loved you as if I had no doubt that you are my own and everything was going smoothly…”

“Until I found the letter three years ago.” Dinah cuts in, a smirk on her face. “I could not believe it. I had taken in the physical embodiment of my husband’s infidelity. I had _loved_ you as if you were one of my own. When I found out the truth, I said no more. I made it my mission to make sure you married below my Laurel. You already took her father’s love and trust away from her, I couldn’t have you usurping her place in the ton as well.”

“I can’t believe I didn’t put it together. How could you treat her so coldly? She is our daughter, she has been since we took her in, regardless of who her parents are.” Quentin glares at his wife but Oliver only has eyes for Felicity who appears to be struggling to breathe.

Felicity tries to control her breathing but it just gets quicker and quicker until she feels like she can’t take in any more air.

“Felicity, Felicity! Listen to me! Here, match my breaths!” Oliver tells her and grasps her hand, placing it against his chest. She does as he asks and takes in slow, deep breaths until she feels like she can see properly again.

“Were you ever going to tell me?” Felicity asks, looking up at Quentin as her eyes fill with tears and Quentin’s heart breaks as he looks down at his daughter, the pain obvious over her face.

“I could lie and say yes, but no. This was a secret I was going to take to the grave.” He tells her and Felicity sobs, cradling her legs up to her chest. “My darling girl…”

“No! You don’t get to do this! You have lied to me for practically my entire life!” Felicity yells and Quentin steps back, the hurt at her words written all over her face.

“I do not wish to step into family affairs, but perhaps you should give Felicity some time to process this news, Sir?” Oliver prompts and Quentin sighs, running a hand over his head before he tugs his wife out of the room.

“You don’t have to stay,” Felicity says after a while, staring down at the letter in her hands. “This changes everything.”

“This changes nothing Felicity. You are still you, and I love _you._ It does not matter who your true father is.” Oliver tells her and Felicity looks at him, tears running down her face.

“What if _she_ tells everyone once I marry above her precious Laurel?” Felicity asks and Oliver shakes his head, tugging his handkerchief out of his pocket and wiping the tears from her soft cheeks.

“Then she will appear as crazy and jealous as that is. She has no proof, Felicity, there is an equal chance that your true parents are who you’ve always thought they are. No one is going to believe the word of an earl’s wife over that of a duke.” He tells her and Felicity bites her lip, looking deep into his eyes.

“You truly still want me?” She asks and Oliver smiles, taking her free hand in his.

“With every fibre of my being.” He tells her and she sobs, dropping the letter in her lap to reach up and trace the lines of his face.

“I cannot lose you too.” She tells him and he softly kisses her fingertips as they pass over his lips.

“You shall not. I promise you.” He replies honestly and Felicity takes a deep breath, looking down at the letter in her lap. “What do you need?”

“I know it is not proper but… Hold me?” She asks and Oliver moves without hesitation, settling down in the other chair and pulling her into his lap. She settles into his embrace and revels in the feeling of his arms wrapped around her. She feels safe here. She feels like she’s home and after her world has just been flipped on its head, that’s exactly what she needs.

“Tell me what you’re thinking?” He asks softly, rubbing soothing circles into her back and Felicity takes a deep breath, her fingertips dancing softly on his arm.

“I don’t even know. I thought my parents were blindly in love, it’s the one example that I’ve held onto all these years. I wanted to hold on to find something like they had and now, I find out that _they_ never even had it.” She sniffles, her head resting on his shoulder. He knows how much it means that she’s leaning into him instead of running away, he’s somehow earnt her trust and he won’t forsake that for the world.

He doesn’t however, know what to say to that, but it doesn’t seem like she particularly wants a response so he wraps his arms around her tightly and presses a kiss into her hair, letting her know that he’s there.

“I know your world is spinning right now but I want to let you know, I asked Lord Starling’s permission before this all blew up,” Oliver comments after they’ve been silent for a while and Felicity twists her head to look at him, a small smile finally spreading across her face.

“What did he say?” She asks and Oliver smiles, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Of course he said yes sweetheart, he adores you.” He tells her and Felicity sighs, dancing her fingers along his sleeve again.

“Enough to lie to me for my entire life.” She comments and Oliver hushes her as she begins to cry again, rubbing her back. “I… I want a proper proposal by the way. That was awful if that was it.”

Oliver snorts and wonders how this actual angel still manages to make him laugh when her entire world is falling down around her. He truly does not deserve her but then again, he doubts anyone does. Especially not her pathetic excuse of a family.

“Believe me, when I propose, it will be everything romance novels are written for.” He smirks and she manages a small smile, squeezing his hand before she takes a deep breath. She then stands up off of his lap and not for the first time, Oliver finds himself wondering where she manages to find this incredible strength. “Are you going to be alright?”

“Don’t leave?” She asks, keeping their hands clasped together and Oliver smiles, allowing himself once last kiss to her forehead.

“Never.” He promises and Felicity smiles, clutching her mother’s letter in her other hand as she directs him towards the door.

Quentin and Dinah are stood outside, obviously engaged in a rather intense discussion.

“She is the one who ruined our marriage!”

“ _We_ ruined our marriage, Dinah! We don’t speak, you spend your entire day fawning over Laurel whilst paying neither of our other girls any attention.”

“So this is all _my_ fault? I am not the one who has been disloyal here Quentin! Perhaps the fact that you spend your entire day in your office is why Sara is practically a spinster! You let that girl run wild, spending all that time at that boarding school with Lady Raatko! Who is she? Who are her parents? Why is she not married at her age? That is not the kind of company we should be allowing our daughters to keep!”

“That is not what this argument is about Dinah!”

“No, it’s about that little chit!”

“What is going on?”

Laurel rounding the corner is exactly what they do not need right now but the woman still approaches, looking between her parents and Oliver and Felicity with a calculating look on her face.

“Laurel…” Felicity tries but that only makes her sister round on her, stepping up into her space.

“No, you did this didn’t you? You awful little chit! You couldn’t even let me have _my_ wedding? You just had to go parading around that you’ve somehow managed to snag a duke in your society climbing claws? Everyone thinks you’re just so sweet, ‘perfect Felicity’ but I know what you really are. You are a bitch!” Laurel cries and Felicity takes a step back, her eyes wide at the strength and intensity of Laurel’s attack.

Oliver goes to open his mouth but he is interrupted by Felicity who straightens her shoulders and steps up to her sister, matching her fire.

“If anyone can be accused of social climbing in this room, it is you. You have rejected every lord and earl who was happy to take you even though those are your most viable options, seeing as you are the daughter of an earl. To be honest, however, those poor men probably lucked out because I could not ever imagine having to spend the rest of my life with _you.”_ Felicity glares and Laurel frowns.

“Why you…”

“I am not done! You have made it your mission since I arrived in this house to make my life as miserable as possible despite my doing nothing but love and look up to you. I don’t need an apology, I don’t even need a reason, but don’t you dare accuse me of trying to ruin your wedding when you have made it your personal mission for the past fifteen years to ruin everything for me or did you forget today is my birthday? No, I know you know, you just wanted the attention all on you and you couldn’t bear the thought of it being on me, even for just one day. You are a child Laurel, a selfish little girl at heart and I am glad you are getting married tomorrow if it means I never have to see you again.”

Oliver watches impressed as the woman he loves finally tells her sister everything she needs to hear. She doesn’t even raise her voice, instead, she’s very calm and clear about it all, making perfect logical sense, unlike the woman she’s addressing who had just lobbed insults at her. He’s once again amazed at her strength and her light.

“Felicity!” Dinah admonishes and looks as if she’s going to say more before Quentin steps in.

“Don’t you dare Dinah. She needed to hear every word of that. Laurel may be getting married tomorrow, but Felicity is right, she’s nothing but a selfish little girl at her soul.” Quentin tells his wife and Laurel gasps, whirling around to look at her father with tears in her eyes.

“Papa!” She pouts and for once in his life, Quentin pushes past the pull of his fatherly side and shakes his head.

“No Laurel, your behaviour is no longer accepted in this house. You are a grown woman who has been allowed to act like a child and you have become an embarrassment to your family. Luckily after tomorrow, you are no longer my responsibility.” Quentin tells her coldly and Laurel immediately turns on the waterworks, which only makes Quentin roll his eyes. He turns towards his wife and gestures to their daughter. “ _This_ is your doing. You have allowed this to continue. She is twenty-six years old, not six!”

“Well maybe if you had paid more attention to her rather than spending all your time doting on the child of that whore then she wouldn’t be so desperate for your attention!” Dinah counters and Felicity steels herself, turning towards the woman she once loved like a mother.

“Do not speak of my mother like that! You know nothing about her!” Felicity cries and Dinah rolls her eyes.

“You say that Laurel is overly emotional?”

“Enough!” Quentin yells and Laurel finally stops sobbing in the most overexaggerated manner that Oliver’s ever heard. “Laurel, get out of my sight. I do not wish to see you until tomorrow. We shall act in front of your guests but you have heard what I truly think of you this day, you silly girl.”

The eldest Lance daughter weeps and rushes away, shooting one last glare at Felicity as she does so.

“Dinah, you can get out of my sight as well. Yes, I have been unfaithful in the past but you have proved today that you are not the woman I fell in love with and married.” Quentin tells his wife and Dinah scoffs.

“What are you going to do? I know your deepest secret. I could ruin you, and her.” Dinah states, looking over to Felicity.

“You truly think that the ton are going to believe your word? The mother of a woman known to be a social climber? You must not know the ton very well milady.” Oliver finally speaks up and Dinah looks to him, blushing a little at being so openly admonished by a duke.

“If you try anything, I shall make you remain here for the whole year. You shall not go to town for the season and you shall not see Laurel unless she comes to visit. Your allowance will be slashed to the bare minimum and when people ask, I will tell them that you simply got too much to handle. The ton do sure appreciate a story of a wife and mother gone crazy and myself and the girls will receive nothing but their pity.” Quentin tells her, stepping up to her to prove his honesty behind the statement and Dinah frowns.

“You would not…”

“Do not test me, Dinah. Now get out of my sight before I do something I regret.” He tells her and Dinah scuttles off after Laurel, the shame evident on her face.  

Felicity releases a breath and Oliver wraps an arm around her, letting her cuddle into his side as she finally lets the tears fall. He knows that the words of the women she’s grown up loving have cut deep despite her tough exterior during the conversation.

“I am so proud of you.” He whispers into her hair and she shudders, clutching onto his jacket as if he’s the only real thing in the world. It certainly feels that way to her.

“Felicity…” Quentin tries but Felicity whimpers, hiding her face in Oliver’s jacket.

“Please don’t…” She whispers and Oliver watches as Quentin’s face deflates but he nods, resigning himself to the fact that he needs to re-earn her trust.

“Just… know that I love you.” He tells her and Felicity sighs, turning to look at him but she keeps her clasp on Oliver’s arm.

“I love you too Papa, I just need some time to think this all through.” She tells him truthfully and Quentin lets out a breath, nodding his head.

“I’ll be waiting when you’re ready, my most darling girl.” He tells her and Felicity can tell from his tone that he means every word. Quentin looks to Oliver and nods his head before summoning a footman from down the corridor, luckily from behind a closed door. “Have someone bring Lady Sara down in ten minutes.”

“Yes, milord.” The footman nods and hurries off. Quentin nods at Oliver again before sliding back into his office.

Oliver sighs and wraps his arms tightly around his love, thinking over everything that just happened.

“What’s this?” Felicity asks, poking the box that still sits inside the inside pocket of his jacket and Oliver chuckles, pulling out the brown paper wrapped box.

“Your birthday present.” He states as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

“With everything that just happened, I forgot today is my birthday.” She admits and he chuckles, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“On this day twenty-one years ago, the most precious thing on the earth was brought into this world. I am so grateful to get the chance to love you, Felicity, you deserve to be treasured today and every day.” He tells her and Felicity feels her eyes fill her tears again, wondering how she even has any more left in her.

“When did you get to be so perfect?” She asks and Oliver chuckles.

“You must be rubbing off on me.” He grins and she laughs. Oliver treasures the sound, watching as she carefully unwraps the present and pulls the lid off of the box.

Inside is a beautiful silver necklace with a small pendant crafted into the shape of an arrow. She gasps and running her fingers over the silver, looking up at Oliver with the question evident in her eyes.

“When you shoot an arrow, you have to pull the string back before you can launch the arrow forward. I firmly believe that everything you have so strongly endured is just God pulling back the quiver on the bow and you are about to be allowed to fly. I wanted you to have a reminder of that.” He tells her and Felicity smiles brightly up at him.

“It’s perfect. I love it.” She grins and he smiles, taking the small piece of jewelry from the box and looping it around her neck to fasten it under her blonde curls.

“Perfect.” He tells her as he looks at the pendant resting against her clavicle and Felicity smiles, squeezing his hand.

“Felicity? Sunshine? What’s going on?”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Thea find out the truth and the wedding happens

_Inside is a beautiful silver necklace with a small pendant crafted into the shape of an arrow. She gasps and running her fingers over the silver, looking up at Oliver with the question evident in her eyes._

_“When you shoot an arrow, you have to pull the string back before you can launch the arrow forward. I firmly believe that everything you have so strongly endured is just God pulling back the quiver on the bow and you are about to be allowed to fly. I wanted you to have a reminder of that.” He tells her and Felicity smiles brightly up at him._

_“It’s perfect. I love it.” She grins and he smiles, taking the small piece of jewelry from the box and looping it around her neck to fasten it under her blonde curls._

_“Perfect.” He tells her as he looks at the pendant resting against her clavicle and Felicity smiles, squeezing his hand._

_“Felicity? Sunshine? What’s going on?”_

“Oh, Sara!” Felicity cries and rushes into her sister’s arms. Sara wraps her own around her younger sister tightly, despite her confusion at the situation. Thea, who has come along with the middle Lance daughter, moves towards Oliver who smiles reassuringly at her.

“Sunshine, what’s happening? We heard an awful lot of arguing.” Sara asks softly, her fingers combing through Felicity’s hair as she coos a little to calm her down.

“I do not wish to repeat it but I must, it would be awful to keep you in the dark as I have been kept in the dark for so long.” Felicity takes a deep breath and her words only deepen Sara’s frown as the younger blonde steps out of her embrace and steadies herself.

“It is alright Felicity, you do not have to tell me if it is too painful,” Sara reassures her, reaching out to squeeze her hands and Felicity shakes her head.

“No, I must. It appears that your father had an affair with my mother before I was born and there is a possibility that I am actually Papa’s biological daughter.” Felicity explains and tunes out the shocked gasp that comes from Thea, only having the energy to focus on her favored sister right now.

“I… there’s a possibility that we are indeed actual sisters?” Sara asks and Felicity breaks into an involuntary grin, wrapping her arms back around her sister.

“I had not thought of that. It is perhaps the only good that may come out of this forsaken reveal. Far too dramatic for my liking.” Felicity mumbles and Sara chuckles, hugging her sister tight and kissing her hair.

“I cannot believe that Papa kept this from you for so long. Does Mama know? And Laurel?” Sara questions, keeping her attention solely on her baby sister.

“Mama does, it’s why she’s been so cold to me recently. I do not believe Laurel does, unless she overheard Mama and Papa as she came up here. She was arguing with Papa about her immaturity rather than what I have just had revealed to me.” Felicity explains and Sara nods, running her thumb across Felicity’s cheek as they pull back from each other.

“Does this mean anything for you? Will you lose your inheritance?” Thea asks softly, drawing the sisters’ attention towards the other set of siblings in the room.

“No, I shall not. There’s no way of proving anything. Papa appears to have finally put his foot down with both Mama and Laurel. He claims he wants nothing to do with Laurel after her wedding and that he will lock Mama in the estate if she attempts to spread any rumors.” Felicity explains and Sara nods whilst Thea smiles.

“At least he finally took some initiative. They were both out of control.” Sara states and Thea nods in agreement. Oliver who has been silent sends Felicity a smile of encouragement when she glances over his way.

“What happens now?” Thea asks and Felicity takes a deep breath, linking her fingers with Sara’s as she stands tall.

“We play happy families tomorrow and see where we go from there.” She states and they all nod, looking around at one another as they resolve to keep this within the room.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oliver! You’re late!” Tommy grins as his best friend guides his sister to a seat in the church before approaching him.

“Well, you know me, I have a reputation to uphold. I arrived before the ceremony began, didn’t I?” He smirks and Tommy laughs, slapping him happily on the shoulder. A familiar melodic laugh draws Oliver’s attention and he turns to see Felicity stood by Sara in the pews, obviously laughing at something her sister has said. She looks absolutely beautiful in a pale pink muslin dress that matches Sara’s, although Felicity seems far more happy about that than her sister does. Her hair is loose around her head, falling in its natural curls and Oliver can’t help but stare as her eyes sparkle along with her laugh. He notices that she’s wearing the necklace he gave her yesterday and he lets out a deep sigh of content.

“You’ve got it bad my friend.” Tommy comments and Oliver draws his attention back to the other reason he’s here, smiling at his best friend.

“You have no idea,” Oliver admits freely and Tommy grins, looking back towards the back of the church.

“It should not be long now. I wonder what’s taking so long. Lord Starling did not appear in a very good mood when he greeted me earlier.” Tommy comments and Oliver is reminded that he’s about to let his friend get into this without truly knowing the truth about his very-soon-to-be wife.

“Tommy, listen.” Oliver sighs and tugs his friend away from the crowd a little.

“What is it, my friend? I am a little busy right now.” Tommy jokes and Oliver sighs.

“Yes well you see, it’s to do with that. You remember how I told you when you visited my estate that Felicity and Lady Laurel do not get along well?” Oliver asks and Tommy frowns, nodding his head.

“Well yes of course but I spoke with Lady Laurel about the matter and she assured me that my assumptions were correct. She has always been kind towards Lady Felicity, just in her own way that the young girl doesn’t seem to particularly understand. They are sisters, after all, Oliver, you know how sisters can be.” Tommy replies and Oliver immediately knows that a conscious effort must have been made to keep Laurel and Felicity away from each other in Tommy’s presence because anyone who sees the two of them together can notice the tension from a mile off.

“Have you truly ever seen the two of them interact?” Oliver asks and Tommy shrugs, shaking his head with a laugh.

“I cannot recall a time honestly but what does it matter Oliver? I am marrying Lady Laurel, not Lady Felicity, as delightful of a young woman as she is.” The young man laughs and Oliver takes a deep breath.

“Tommy, Lady Laurel is _awful_ to Felicity. It is something I have witnessed with my own eyes and it is most often completely unprecedented and unnecessary. Why just yesterday she referred to her as a social climber as well as some other language which I would not like to repeat in a house of God.” Oliver explains and Tommy shakes his head with a frown.

“Oliver, you are my greatest friend in the world but I cannot take your word for this. Everything I have seen of Lady Laurel tells me that she is a lady who conducts herself with the utmost grace at all times. I look forward to having her as my wife.” Tommy tells him and Oliver sighs, knowing there’s not much else he can do to convince his friend. He appears to have been blind sighted by his apparent love for Laurel.

“Do not say I did not attempt to warn you,” Oliver tells him and Tommy smiles, shaking his head.

“You worry too much my dear friend, life is too short for you to always be frowning so. Think of that beautiful girl that has so captured your heart and be happy for me that I have found someone who does the same for me.” Tommy smiles and heads back towards the top of the aisle.

“If only I could be sure that you will happy,” Oliver mutters under his breath before following his friend back out to the main part of the church.

The wedding itself goes off without a hitch. Laurel appears at the end of the aisle on her father’s arm. Tommy was right, Lord Starling has a tension around him that wasn’t there before the events of yesterday but he does a good attempt at putting up a mask. Oliver admits that Laurel looks nice but he cannot find her as beautiful as he once did now that he knows the true nature of her heart. He briefly thinks that he may have finally just put his finger on why Felicity’s light shines so brightly, her heart is so pure that it practically bursts out of her. The couple says their vows, no one objects and they are pronounced to be married in the eyes of God and the law.

As everyone gathers outside of the church, Oliver heads over to where his sister and Felicity are talking lowly, small smiles on both of their faces.

“Ladies.” He smiles in greeting and Oliver cannot help it widening as Felicity lights up at the sight of him. “Felicity, you look absolutely stunning.”

“Thank you.” She blushes immediately, that beautiful colour grazing over her pale skin and not for the first time, Oliver wonders whether it extends past down her neck to skin that is covered by the fabric of her dress.

“Ollie, did you try and speak to Tommy?” Thea asks, her face sad for their friend and Oliver smiles, placing a soft kiss to his sister’s forehead.

“I did but to avail, as you obviously saw. He has been blind sighted I am afraid.” Oliver explains and both girls sigh, Felicity moving every so slightly closer to him which makes him smile.

“Come, we just have to make it through this wedding breakfast and then I may actually be free from Laurel for at least a significant amount of time.” Felicity laughs and Thea does too, moving to catch up with Sara. Felicity starts to move but Oliver catches her wrist, after having looked around to check that no one is watching of course.

“You realise that you will never have to see her again?” He asks and Felicity frowns, looking up at him.

“Oliver, Tommy is your best friend. I could never…” She starts but Oliver shakes his head.

“Felicity, she is not welcome at my estate. She would most definitely upset the happiness and escape that I, and I hope you also, feel there.” Oliver tells her and Felicity melts a little, looking up at him.

“I would never wish to come in between you and Tommy.” She replies and he nods, smiling at her.

“I know and that is what makes you so wonderfully you but Lady Laurel has hurt you too many times, as well as upsetting Thea on more than one occasion. That kind of negativity is not welcome at what I hope will become your safe place.” He tells her and Felicity smiles, glancing around before joining their hands and squeezing his.

“It already is my safe place.” She tells him and he smiles, dropping her hand as he hears footsteps. The last thing he needs is for them to be compromised right now. He really needs to ask her a certain question before he bursts at the seams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be mad, I know a lot of people wanted Oliver to stop Tommy and Laurel from getting married however this is just more realistic in my opinion!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a potential disaster at the wedding breakfast and Oliver finally asks that all important question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for how long it has taken me to update this story! Obviously, university takes priority and that's been pretty crazy at the moment. That does mean that updates on all of my stories will be sporadic and on a kind of 'when I can' schedule but I am excited about finally reaching the end of this and bringing these two together properly!

“It’s a disaster Mama! I cannot believe it!” Laurel’s shrill voice hits Oliver’s ear as he passes over the threshold into the Lance house. Thea by his side jumps at the sound and Oliver immediately ushers her over to where Felicity and Sara are stood, looks of utter mortification on their faces.

“What is happening?” Thea asks, jerking when Laurel full on screams.

“There’s something wrong with the tea and cakes or something. I do not know the details but I know it does not warrant a tantrum of this proportion, especially in front of all of her guests.” Felicity sighs, looking around as more and more of the wedding guests share knowing looks and glances over at the other two sisters.

Oliver sighs, wondering how on earth there was a discussion about Sara and Felicity being the ones to embarrass the family name when Laurel is known to act like this. Especially at her own wedding.

“I shall go and find Tommy to see what is going on. Felicity, Lady Sara, may I entrust my sister in your care until I return?” He asks, wanting to appear as if he trusts the two of them despite the scene happening in the rooms in front of them.

“Of course.” Sara smiles and Oliver nods, brushing a hand across Thea’s shoulders before he goes in search of his friend.

“Tommy?” He asks once he spots him down the corridor, obviously hiding from the guests.

“There are apparently three plates of cake missing and the kitchen staff are being thoroughly reprimanded for it. Lord Starling stayed behind to thank the church and I suppose it is up to me to stop this kind of behaviour but I have no idea what to do Oliver! Her mother is simply encouraging her!” Tommy laments, wide eyed and Oliver sighs, glancing back down the corridor to where he can spot Felicity. She gives him a reassuring smile and he smiles back.

“Okay, I have an idea. I can get Felicity to head downstairs and get the staff to bring the champagne out to the grounds. We have everybody wait there and socialise until the situation in here is dealt with. However, that shall have to be you Tommy. You are her husband now, it is no longer her father’s responsibility.” Oliver reminds his friend who takes a deep breath and nods.

“Thank you my friend, for your help. I am afraid I am a mere hour into my marriage and I am beginning to see what you tried to warn me of this morning. I shall attempt to dissipate the situation but I would be most glad of yours and Lady Felicity’s help.” Tommy sighs and Oliver nods, slapping his friend on the shoulder.

“We shall have everyone outside as quickly as possible.” Oliver tells him and gains one more thank you before the friends head their separate ways, Oliver back towards the guests and Tommy into the lion’s den.

“Is everything alright?” Sara asks and Oliver smiles.

“It appears Lady Laurel is upset about some missing trays of cake. Felicity, would you be able to head downstairs and ask the staff to take the champagne out to the lawn? It is a nice enough day that I think we would enjoy an hour or so in the sun whilst the dining room is prepared for the wedding breakfast.” Oliver states and Felicity nods, immediately catching on.

“I shall be as quick as I can. Sara, you ought to make the announcement.” Felicity tells her sister who nods before watching Felicity sneak behind a statue and through an unseen door in the wall, flying down the servants’ stairs to their quarters.

Sara somehow produces a glass and a fork, tapping it to make a noise and gaining everyone’s attention.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we apologise for the inconvenience but the bride and groom would like to invite you to enjoy some champagne on the lawn. The footmen shall show you the way.” She raises her voice just enough and people luckily begin to move, following the footmen who immediately follow her subtle order and lead people away from the commotion.

It is at that moment that Quentin arrives back at the house, fighting through the crowd to the familiar face of his middle child. He winces when he notices the noise coming from the parlour and turns towards Sara.

“Whatever is happening? I thought everyone would have been seated when I arrived.” He frowns and Sara sighs.

“Laurel had a different idea. Mama is only encouraging her and Tommy is trying his best to calm his new wife. It was His Grace’s idea to guide everyone out onto the lawn. Felicity is downstairs informing the staff now.” Sara explains and Quentin sighs, turning towards Oliver.

“Thank you, Your Grace, for your continued help in dealing with my eldest daughter’s antics. You truly are the best of men. I should be grateful to have you join my family soon.” He smiles and offers his hand which Oliver shakes with a smile.

“It is nothing, I assure you Lord Starling. I find that I cannot help assisting your lovely two younger daughters when they need it, especially your youngest. I am grateful for the same thing as you. If you shall excuse me, I should escort my sister outside.” Oliver smiles and offers Thea his arm to lead her after the crowd.

“We owe him a great deal Papa.” Sara comments and Quentin hums, sighing deeply as he hears Laurel scream once more. “Only today Papa, then she is no longer our issue.”

“I fear, my dearest girl, that she may make this situation unbearable and bring not only dishonour to our name but herself back to my doorstep.” Quentin shakes his head, leaving Sara to ponder that thought before he heads towards the parlour.

 

* * *

 

 

It seems to be that the arrival of Quentin helps to calm the situation and the wedding breakfast is served in an hour or so. The couple climb into the carriage and say their last goodbyes. Laurel shares a hug with her sisters for appearances sake but none of them seem particularly sad to see the eldest leave.

Once the crowd dissipates and people begin to return to their own houses, Oliver asks Thea if she may go and assist Sara with her task as he wishes to speak to Felicity. Thea immediately catches on and squeals loudly, rushing over to Sara and enthusiastically assists her in her task of checking the rooms for any last guests.

“Felicity? Would you escort me in a turn about the lake?” Oliver asks, the nerves creeping into his voice but Felicity smiles, nodding her head as she links her arm through his offered elbow.

They walk in comfortable silence for a while, the events of the day having tired them both and Oliver stops her right by the lake where the sun is visible as it sets over the water.

“What a beautiful view.” Felicity sighs and Oliver smiles, looking over her in pale pink dress that he knows was probably picked to attempt to downplay her beauty. The issue is that Laurel gave the dress an Augean task. Oliver doesn’t think any outfit, as horrific as some he has seen are, could ever downplay Felicity’s beauty as it comes from within. Her beautiful soul is what shines out through her and that’s what the dress does a bad task at muting; her light.

“Felicity, I have a question to ask you and I believe you already have an answer in mind but please, let me finish before you give your response.” He smiles and Felicity nods, a soft smile on her face as she takes a deep breath. He allows himself to clasp her gloved hands in his. They’re thin so he can feel the warmth of her palms through them.

“You may actually have to speak for me to listen.” She teases and Oliver smiles, shaking his head.

“I apologise. I am simply a little nervous.” He frowns but Felicity smiles, her small hands squeezing his.

“Oliver, there is nothing you could say that could change my mind on this. I know what it is that I want.” She tells him with such conviction that it fills him with confidence.

“Felicity, when I first met you, there was something about you. I shall admit that you were too young to be on my radar romantically but I could not help but be drawn to you. Your light and unwavering belief in the good of the world despite all the challenges you have faced was incredible to me and I felt a very close connection with you. When I met you again earlier this year, that tether had only grown. You have grown into one of the most beautiful woman I have ever seen but you are most definitely the most beautiful woman I know. You carry your light inside of you and never let it dim, no matter what the world throws at you. You are the strongest person I have ever met and I find it practically impossible to go another day without declaring how ardently I love you. All I wish for is a chance to be your always and to spend forever by your side. Lady Felicity Meghan Smoak, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?”

Felicity lets the words wash over her, savouring each sweet one that leaves Oliver’s mouth. Everyone has spoken of the brooding duke ever since the death of his parents but Felicity must admit it’s a side of him she rarely sees. Around her, he is full of light and love and Felicity knows now that all she wants is to be his forever and for him to be hers.

“Your Grace, there is nothing I wish for more.” She smiles and gasps as his bare hand comes up to caress her face, urging her closer to him. “Oliver…”

“Dearest Felicity, if it is desirable to you also, I do think this is the time for talking.” He tells her and Felicity cannot help the laugh that bubbles out of her.

“I am afraid, Your Grace, that I may need some instruction in what you are implying.” She blushes and he smiles at her, the deepest affection clear in his eyes.

“I find myself to be the most willing of teachers.” He grins and Felicity instinctively closes her eyes as he leans forward. The touch of his lips against hers is something that she did not realises she has been craving. The taste of him as his tongue slides against her own and his arms band tightly around her waist. She squeals into his mouth as her balance is thrown off a little but soon finds herself moaning a little as his strong arms settle her.

They break apart for a mere moment to find breath but immediately Felicity cannot help herself from diving back in. She presses her lips softly against his this time, savouring the feeling of them pressed together in every sense of the word.

“How was that?” Felicity asks once they pull back enough to look into each other’s eyes and Oliver smirks, reaching up to tuck some of her hair behind her ear.

“You are a very quick learner my lady but I do believe some further practice may be required.” Oliver quips and Felicity laughs, squealing as he easily lifts her and carries her over to a bench to set her down.

“We cannot… not here…” Felicity realises, looking around and Oliver smiles at her, settling down next to her.

“It is alright, I do not intend to go any further. I should simply like to feel you in my arms before we reveal our news to our families.” He explains and Felicity smiles, curling into his arms when he offers and sighing at the feeling of being wrapped up in him.

This is certainly something she’s looking forward to getting used to.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Separation does not become these two well and Felicity shares some of her fears through her letters

Saying goodbye to Felicity so that he and Thea can head back to Derbyshire a few days after Tommy’s wedding is one of the hardest things that Oliver has ever had to do.

He allows her and Thea their teary goodbye, parting with the promise that the next time they see each other, they will be preparing to become sisters. That promise makes their parting easier and Thea steps aside after one last hug to allow Oliver to step up towards his fiancée.

“I do not know how I shall bear being parted from you.” He whispers and she smiles a teary grin up at him as she reaches up to softly stroke his cheek.

“We shall write and the next time we meet, we shall never have to be parted again.” She replies and he nods, knowing the polite and proper thing to do is to kiss the back of her hand and step into the carriage.

There is, however, no one else around, the Queens having said goodbye to the rest of the family in the parlor and Thea respectfully averts her eyes so Oliver allows himself the liberty of leaning down to kiss her softly.

What he does not expect is the soft moan that slips past her lips and the way she leans into him, her arms wrapping around his neck to hold him to her.

“Felicity…” He breathes and they break apart, gasping for breath.

“Something to remember me by whilst we are parted.” She smiles coyly and he cannot help the chuckle that escapes his lips.

“Oh yes, I am going to have my hands full with you, my little vixen.” Oliver replies and Felicity merely grins, pressing her lips softly to his cheek before dropping her heels back to the ground and running her hands down his arms. “Until next time Lady Felicity.”

“Seems like it might be for something important Your Grace.” She ponders, teasingly holding a finger up to her lip and he chuckles, reaching for her hand to press his lips to the back of it.

“Do not blame me if I am broody next time we meet, you can blame the lack of your presence.” He quips and Felicity rolls her eyes, squeezing his hand softly.

“You really do have to go, as much as I wish I could come with you now.” She sighs and Oliver nods, stepping forward to brush one last kiss to her forehead.

“Until later, my love.”

“Until later, my dearest love.”

 

* * *

 

 

“A missive from Lord Starling’s estate in Hertfordshire, Your Grace.”

Oliver moves quicker than he thinks he has in his life. These three weeks without Felicity have been some the hardest he’s endured since he reencountered her in the Spring. To be parted from her after having spent every waking moment getting to know every detail about the woman he loves is an ache he never expected to run so deep.

The letters they’ve shared have been the only thing to get him through, the words that Felicity writes are full of love and yearning for the hours and days to pass quickly so that they may, at last, be joined as man and wife. She updates him on life in Hertfordshire, telling him of how Quentin has held true to his word and is keeping a tight watch on Dinah in case she tries anything. She tells him of how Sara and Nyssa are starting to plan their own version of a wedding. She tells him how her sister knows it will never be legal in the eyes of the law but they wish to make a commitment to each other nonetheless and state in front of those who know and cherish them that they plan to love each other forever. Sara apparently now has the final approval from Quentin to dedicate her life to teaching in Nyssa’s finishing school and, despite his wishes that she would make an advantageous marriage like her sisters, he seems to realize that this is the only thing that will make her truly happy.

Oliver tells Felicity of the happenings at his estate, of how excited his staff were to hear the news of their new mistress. He reassures her that he is keeping the news of the new mistress a secret from young John and Lucy Morris as he knows she wishes to surprise them. He tells her how Thea is doing in her classes with Raisa, although he leaves the details for his sister to explain to Felicity in her own letters. He tells her of how, even though his estate has always felt like home, it seems to dearly miss her presence. He cannot help but remember their afternoons in the library when he is in there himself and he cannot stop his mind from travelling back to the times they spent on the lawn. He tells her his dreams of how they will spend many more happy times at places that have meaning to him around his estate and how excited he is to finally be able to call her his wife.

This one starts as the majority of them have.

_My dearest Oliver,_

_By the time you have received this, we will have made it through three-quarters of the time we must spend separately. The bans will have been begun to be read and we will be one step closer to our wedding day. I cannot put into words how excited I am to finally be called your wife._

_However, there is one thing about which that I am rather apprehensive. As you are aware, Dinah has not been the most attentive of motherly figures in the past few years and I find myself in the dark of what to expect on our wedding night. I am aware of the basics, and you cannot know how much I blush as I write this, but I still find myself worrying about the logistics. I cannot help it. I do not wish to talk to Sara of it as I would find it mortifyingly embarrassing to do so. I suspect if you were here in the flesh I would also struggle to get the words out. I trust you with my entire heart, do not doubt that Oliver, but these are the days when I wish I had a motherly figure on whom I could rely._

_Everything else is going well here in Hertfordshire but I still find myself counting down to days until I can see your face once more, my dearest love._

_With the deepest love of all my heart,_

_Your Felicity_

Oliver’s heart soars at Felicity’s revelation of how short of a time they have left separated from one another but his heart goes out to her as he reads of her apprehensions of their wedding night. Truth be told, it is not something he considered. Felicity is an extremely intelligent woman, far more so than most of her peers, but he forgets how much of an effect the lack of a loving motherly figure can have on a young woman in their society. He immediately heads to his writing desk, wanting to have his response sent back to his love as soon as possible so as to quell some of her fears.

_My loveliest Felicity,_

_You cannot know how happy it makes me to know how you are anticipating becoming my wife. I too am counting down the days until I prepare to come to Hertfordshire, I will most likely already be there or extremely close by the time you receive this letter however it was the second half of your missive that coerced me into writing this._

_My most beautiful, wonderful love, please believe me when I say that you have nothing to worry about when it comes to our wedding night. I would never force you into a situation you are uncomfortable and if at any point you wish to stop, you need only ask, my love. I myself will try my best to dull your specific fears if you feel comfortable enough to share them with me but my darling, as embarrassed as you fear it may make you, I do wish you would confide in your closest sister. Meaning no disrespect or judgment at all, Lady Sara is most certainly more knowledgeable in this area and her love for you will make her wish to calm your fears. Above all, I want you to know that I never wish for you to be scared around me and I will do everything in my power to make our wedding night pleasurable for us both. _

_I adore you, my sweet girl, and I cannot wait until I see you next,_

_All of my deepest love and affection,_

_Your Oliver_

He moves immediately to send it back and settles into a chair in the parlor, counting down the hours until he can board his carriage which will take him back to his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, wedding next chapter!!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity continue their conversation in person as the Queens arrive for a particularly special day and Felicity asks her sister for some clarification

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just finally update this? Wait, hang on, just looking out the window... yup, pigs are flying.  
> Serious apologies for the delay! I'm hoping to get this story completed by the end of the year!  
> Thank you all so much for your continued love and comments - I really do appreciate each and every one of them!  
> Hope you all enjoy the new chapter!

“Felicity!” Thea squeals as she flies out of the carriage, almost catching her foot on the step but Felicity swoops in just in time, impressively lifting the younger girl out of the way.

“Oh my dearest friend, it feels like years rather than weeks since we last saw each other.” Felicity sighs and wraps Thea in a tight hug, the two of them swaying back and forth on the pebbles of Lord Starling’s driveway.

Oliver exits the carriage behind his sister, checking that she is alright before standing to the side to allow her and his love time to embrace.

“I cannot believe that in two days time we shall be sisters!” Felicity grins and Thea squeals, squeezing Felicity’s hands.

“You must show me everything! All the preparations and the flowers, I am beyond excitement!” Thea squeals and tries to tug her friend towards the door but Felicity stays still.

“Come, Thea, I’ll show you inside,” Sara speaks up from her place by the door and Thea looks between Oliver and Felicity before nodding her head and grinning, rushing up the stairs to wrap Sara in a hug as well.

“Please take Lady Thea’s bags up to the room next to mine,” Felicity says softly to the footman who nods and the stable hands lead the horses and carriage off to the paddock, leaving the two of them alone in a serious breach of etiquette but Oliver finds he cannot care less.

He finally allows himself to look upon Felicity who is smiling at him with such affection in her eyes that Oliver thinks he might melt. Her golden hair curls around her head like a halo and her face is smattered in freckles from the summer sun, only adding to her loveliness.

“Come, we don’t have much time.” She grins and before Oliver realizes what’s happening, she has grasped his hand and pulls him around to the back of the house and down into a small grove of trees. Once there, she smiles widely and steps fully up to him, wrapping her arms tightly around him. “How I have missed you.”

“As have I, my darling. How are you? You did not mention Lord or Lady Starling in your last letter?” He frowns, settling down on a small bench and smiling when she settles close next to him.

“I am perfectly well. Papa keeps a close eye on her to make sure we are never alone in a room together, although it did happen the other day. She made a few comments, but nothing I could not handle with the promise of becoming your wife so close.” Felicity smiles and Oliver reaches forward to tuck a curl behind her ear, unable to stop himself.

“My strong, brave girl. I admire you more and more every day.” He sighs and she does too, their gazes locked. He finally moves, capturing her lips softly only for her to deepen it as she had during their last farewell.

Oliver raises an eyebrow at her as they pull away but Felicity merely laughs sweetly, cuddling into his side when he passes an arm around her back.

“Have you received my reply to your last letter?” He asks, smiling as she grasps his free hand to trace his fingers with her own.

“It arrived this morning. I was most excited to hear from you.” She speaks slightly more softly than before and Oliver can tell she’s nervous about the possible conversation topic.

“Do you have anything to say about my advice?” He asks just as softly and she blushes deeply, eyes flicking up to meet his before looking away in embarrassment.

“I think I shall speak to Sara tonight. However, your words helped to qualm my fears. The anticipation is scary and I am worried I will not be very good at it but I am not as scared as I was.” She states honestly and Oliver smiles, disentangling his hand from her fingers to softly place it on her cheek and guide her eyes to his.

“My love, I promise you will be wonderful because I love you and therefore, it will be wonderful.” He reassures her and Felicity takes a deep breath.

“You mentioned you would answer any specific questions I have.” She states and Oliver is reminded of just how young she is as she looks up at him, eyes all wide with innocence.

“Of course I shall. What is burning in that big brain of yours?” He asks softly, tapping her on the forehead in an attempt to lighten the mood, and Felicity blushes, obviously grateful for the distraction when Oliver offers his hand for her to fiddle with once more.

“Shall it hurt?” She asks quietly and Oliver sighs, squeezing where their fingers are joined.

“I cannot lie. It shall a little but I will be as gentle as I can. I would never wish any harm to come to you, please trust me on that.” Oliver assures her and Felicity nods, biting her lip.

“I do. Trust you that is. I… This is embarrassing.” She flushes and Oliver shakes his head, directing her attention back to him.

“Felicity, I will answer anything, no matter how embarrassing you find it.” He tells her and she takes a deep breath before nodding.

“Oh, alright. I… I read in a book, please do not ask me which one or I shall be mortified for all eternity…” She rambles and Oliver cannot help the smile tugging at his lips due to how adorable she is. “I read that sometimes, women can find as much pleasure from it as men?”

Oliver frowns, squeezing her hand. “Darling, I hope you shall always find pleasure from it. It is the most intimate and pleasurable act man and wife can share.” He explains softly, thinking in his head how awful it is that she seems to have been daunting this day.

“But lust is a sin we should not allow ourselves to succumb to.” She frowns and Oliver smiles, using his other hand to tuck her curls behind her ear.

“I assure you, there is nothing sinful about lust between man and wife. It is love in its most natural and beautiful form.” He tells her and she bites her lip, nodding her head.

“I trust you.” She finally breathes out and Oliver smiles, leaning forward to softly kiss her lips. His smile only grows as she leans into it with a soft moan.

“That means so much to me, my darling.” He tells her as they pull apart and she smiles, lifting a hand to softly stroke his cheek.

“You must go, I will be dead if anyone finds you here.” She sighs and Oliver does too, knowing that she is right.

“I guess the next time I see you shall be at the altar.” He smiles and Felicity blushes, nodding her head.

“Until then.”

“Until then, my love.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you excited?” Sara asks as she stands behind her sister the next night, combing through her blonde curls as she helps her prepare for bed. Thea is sat on the bed, a smile on her face as she watches them.

“So very excited. I love Oliver, I cannot wait to be his wife.” Felicity smiles and Sara grins at her through the mirror.

“Thea, darling?” Sara asks and the younger girl perks up at the mention of her name. “Would you be an angel and go and ask for some hot water to be prepared please?”

“Of course.” Thea jumps up, thrilled at the idea of being useful and heads out the door, grinning at Felicity.

“That was subtle.” The younger sister comments and Sara laughs, gathering Felicity’s hair in her hand.

“Well, I needed her out the room. I know you’re aware of what will happen tomorrow, is there anything you want to ask me about?” The older sister smiles as a delicate blush paints Felicity’s cheeks.

“Oliver said that it can be as pleasurable for women as it can for men, is that true?” She questions and Sara smiles, brushing down a wayward curl before she kisses Felicity’s hair.

“Of course, how do you suppose Nyssa and I ever find any enjoyment from it?” Sara smirks and Felicity gasps.

“Sara!”

“It is the truth!” Sara giggles and Felicity smiles, relaxing back into her sister’s comforting touch.

“I am worried I shall not be good enough at it.” She whispers and Sara shakes her head with a soft smile.

“You and Oliver love each other, that is all that matters. With that as a foundation for your marriage, you’re already a step ahead of most others. Trust him, he adores you. He would never do you wrong.” Sara reassures her and Felicity nods, pulling Sara’s arms around her.

“I am going to miss you.”

“And I you, my sweet, sweet girl but I shall visit so much that you shall be sick of the sight of me!”

Felicity smiles as Thea reappears and the three girls settle down for Felicity’s last night in the place that she has called home since she was six years old.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um, can I have Oliver Queen as a husband please?   
> Here, have some ridiculous fluff, you all deserve it if you were brave enough to watch the crossover!  
> It's their wedding day!!

“As if you are getting married today.”

Oliver grins at the familiar voice and turns to see Tommy stood in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe with a cocky smile on his face.

“You managed to make it. Is your wife here?” Oliver asks, the smile on his face falling a little at the mention of Laurel.

“No, she is not. I assured her that if she continued to behave in the way she has been that this exclusion from social events would become a permanent agreement between us.” Tommy explains, rubbing a hand over his frowning brow and Oliver frowns too.

“Marital bliss is not all it cracked up to be?” He asks and Tommy scoffs.

“You could say that. It appears my wife has trouble liking anything that doesn’t involve lace and money. She has found issue with the size of her room, the estate and indeed our cook’s meals which did not go down well with Mrs Boots.” Tommy explains and Oliver winces, having witnessed Laurel’s freakouts, he does not envy his best friend in any way. “But we are not here to discuss my marriage, we are here to celebrate yours! Are you excited?”

“Beyond. Felicity… I haven’t been so happy in a long time Tommy. She’s my light, she guides the way for me.” Oliver sighs contently and Tommy chuckles, slapping him on the shoulder.

“Tell her that and she will be putty in your hands, my friend. Now come on, we must get you to the church on time.” He chuckles and Oliver does too, letting his friend guide him outside and into the carriage.

 

* * *

 

 

“Thea, darling, please do stop fussing.” Felicity sighs as her soon-to-be sister flies around her head, getting more and more irate at Felicity’s curls which will not settle the way Thea wishes them to.

“I just want you to look absolutely perfect Felicity. This is an important day, for all of us. I just want everything to go as it should.” Thea sighs and Felicity smiles, reaching up to squeeze her friend’s hand.

“I adore you for it, darling, but my hair is as tamed as it is ever going to be. You have been nothing but useful all morning, my darling girl. Please, concentrate on yourself now. Sara can help me dress.” Felicity assures her and Thea sighs but nods her head, moving towards the other vanity in the room to begin pinning up her own hair.

“Here, my sunshine.” Sara smiles and leads her sister behind the dressing screen. Once her corset and underskirt are in place, the sisters turn towards the stunning white dress.

When Oliver suggested the idea to her, Felicity’s eyes had widened at the letter and she had written back immediately that she didn’t need anything far so elaborate, a plain coloured day dress that she could wear again would be just fine. Oliver, however, stood his ground. He insisted that his love will have the best and only the best.

In Felicity’s mind, a fully white elaborate dress is a level of decadence she has never risen to. Despite her immense fortune, she has always lived in line with the Lances and even they were not rich enough to warrant this sort of behaviour. As Sara helps her to slip the stunning gown over her head, Felicity briefly wonders what it is that she’s gotten herself into.

“Oh my darling sunshine, you look so beautiful.” Sara sighs once she has done up the clasps and Felicity has spun to face her sister. The younger girl heads out towards her mirror, gasping at the sight in the reflection.

She hardly recognises herself.

Her hair is half pinned up, her curls falling perfectly around her face and Sara even lent her a little of her rogue to give Felicity’s cheeks and lips a tempting colour. The dress highlights her figure in a way Felicity has never particularly considered before. Her décolletage is presented immaculately, appropriate for church but still a little more than her usual dresses. The sleeves are practically sheer, covering her arms on a technicality and Felicity adores the way it cinches not only under her bust but until her waist which highlights her curves and hips.

She feels beautiful.

Like a woman rather than a girl.

Like a bride.

“Oh, you look stunning!” Thea gasps, wrapping her arms around her friend and Felicity grins, tears in her eyes as she meets Sara’s through the mirror. Her older sister is crying and Felicity releases Thea with a kiss to her head so that she can wrap her arms tightly around her first confidant.

“Please do not cry, my Sara.” Felicity hushes and Sara chuckles wetly, pulling back to wipe her tears.

“I am sorry my sunshine but you just look so grown up. You have grown into such a wonderful person and I am so grateful to have been able to see it. I am so happy that you have found someone who loves you for the darling girl that you are.” Sara sniffles and Felicity fitfully attempts to blink back her own tears.

“Oh my Sara, I love you.”

“I love you too, my sunshine.”

A knock on the door breaks them apart and they turn to see Quentin stood there, his eyes blown wide at the sight of his girls.

“Now I thought my daughters were in here but all I can see is a beautiful bride and her very grown-up sister and friend. Does anyone know where my baby girl is?” He asks and Felicity rolls her eyes, a burst of affection thrumming through her.

“Papa…” She smiles bashfully and he grins, tentatively opening his arms. Things are still fraught between them, the information he kept from her for so long still looming over them like a cloud, but years of love and affection take over in this moment and Felicity flies into his arms.

“You look absolutely beautiful, my most darling girl.” He whispers in her ear and she grins, placing a long kiss to his cheek as they pull away. “I believe it is time to take you onto your next chapter, my beautiful girl.”

The anticipation rises in Felicity as they ride towards the church. Sara has been sent to keep Dinah in line, her presence required to keep up appearances but she has been heavily warned by Quentin that if she does anything to affect this wedding, there will be dire consequences for her behaviour.

Thea heads down the aisle first, smiling widely at her brother waiting at the other end. She kisses his cheek before taking her place and then the wedding march begins to play as the guests stand as all eyes lock on the entrance to the church.

Felicity and Oliver, however, only have eyes for each other.

Four blue eyes locked on each other as Felicity moves closer and closer until they’re a touch apart.

Felicity could hardly tell you about the ceremony itself.

She remembers the touch of her father’s lips against her cheek and the warmth of Oliver’s hand as her palm is placed on his. She can tell you exactly how many specks of silver he has in his gorgeously blue eyes and the exact angle at which his lips quirk when he smiles at her. She knows the intonation of his voice as he speaks and the cool feeling of the metal as a ring is slid onto her finger. The weight is new and unusual but she soon finds it comforting. She can hear herself speaking but does not know what words as she slides the ring onto his finger, her hand shaking a little as she does. She watches Oliver and her father sign the license, thinking through the name Queen and how it sounds on her lips.

She hears the applause of their guests as they are pronounced to be married and the feeling of wind as they step outside to rice and the cheers of their friends.

It is not until she and Oliver are alone in the carriage, however, that she feels her senses come back to her entirely.

Oliver is grinning wider than she has ever seen and she’s sure the look on her face rivals his.

“Now I knew I was right to press about the dress.” He smirks and Felicity blushes as his eyes travel down, obviously appreciating her form. His eyes snap back up to hers and they lock. She lets out a soft hum as his hand settles against her cheek, the cool metal of his ring contrasting with the warmth of his hand.

“We’re married.” She states, still a little dazed and overwhelmed.

“We are. My Queen.” He smiles and she chuckles, lacing her fingers through his other hand.

“I like the sound of that.” She sighs, relaxing into the feeling of his thumb stroking across her soft cheek.

“May I kiss you, Mrs Queen?” He asks and Felicity grins, moving towards him as he does the same.

The feeling of his lips pressed against hers is like coming home. Felicity groans into it, scooting closer as his arms wrap around her waist and pull her into his body.

Now this, this is home.

 

* * *

 

 

Hours later, Felicity cannot stop the tears from flowing as she pulls Sara and her Papa into one last hug before climbing into the carriage. She is so looking forward to starting her life with Oliver but leaving behind what she knows and the people she adores is harder than she initially contemplated.

She attempts to hide the tears from Oliver but he merely shakes his head.

“It is alright, my love. I understand that this is all new and scary. I would be surprised if you were not sad to say goodbye to Starling, it has been your home and they your family. Of course, you are sad to go.” Oliver smiles softly as he wipes her tears with the softest touch of the pad of his thumb.

His words, whilst cathartic, only increase Felicity’s cries but Oliver merely pulls her into his arms and rubs her back as she sobs into his chest.

“Let it out, my love. You shall not be parted long, I promise. You shall see them again so very soon.” He assures her and presses soft kisses into her hair as she relaxes into him and her sobs lessen to sniffles.

When the noise of her soft crying stops twenty minutes or so later, Oliver looks down to see her sleeping peacefully against his chest. Her arms are banded around his waist and her feet tucked up underneath her, her cheek pressed against the material of his overcoat. She shivers a little and Oliver carefully unbuttons his coat, transferring her head to lay on his shirt before wrapping her in the material he released in an attempt to warm. She hums a little and cuddles closer, making Oliver’s lips quirk.

He stares down at her, long eyelashes resting gently on her cheeks and blonde hair shining golden in the evening light streaming through the small window of the carriage. The movements are jarring and often uncomfortable but she sleeps through them, wrapped up safely in his arms and Oliver wonders, certainly not for the first time today, how on earth he got to be so lucky.

He tightens his hold on her and promises himself that protecting her and loving her will be his first duty for as long as blood flows through his veins.

 

* * *

 

 

Oliver wakes up to something tickling him just under his nose and as he comes to, he realises it is Felicity’s hair as she moves in her sleep. He smiles softly at her and kisses the top of her curls, so beautifully crafted for their wedding day.

A knock on the door alerts him and Oliver pulls back the curtain to see the footman stood outside the door.

“We have arrived, Your Grace.” He explains through the window and Oliver nods curtly, letting the curtain fall back across the glass before he turns his attention to Felicity.

“We have arrived, my love.” He tells her softly, nudging her shoulder and Felicity groans, merely cuddling into him deeper. He chuckles and kisses her forehead, shaking her shoulder a little harder.

“Come on my darling, I promise to make it worth your while.” He smiles and she groans but cracks open one eye, an adorable pout on her face.

“I fell asleep?” She frowns and Oliver smiles, helping her sit upright as she wipes the sleep from her eyes.

“Rather early on. We have arrived now.” He explains with a soft smile. Felicity hums, frowning as she peers out of the window.

“This is not your estate.” She comments and Oliver smiles, banging on the door so that the footman opens it. He steps out and then offers his hand to Felicity, squeezing slightly when she takes it.

“This is my wedding gift to you.”

Felicity gasps as she steps out of the carriage, a strange sense of home settling over her. The large house in front of her with elaborate steps and ivy growing around the stone is familiar and she gasps as long-repressed memories flood her.

She is stood in the driveway of her real parents’ estate.

This is where she spent the first six years of her life and Oliver has brought her back here.

“How…? I… I do not understand.” She frowns, looking over to her husband who wraps an arm around her waist to steady her shaking frame.

“I did some research. Your parents were very self-sufficient. When they passed, they left a large chunk of their fortune to ensure that their tenants would be able to continue their work and sell their produce at the local market. The estate has still been running, I know not why you were kept in the dark about it, but everyone is very excited to welcome you home for the duration of our honeymoon.” Oliver explains and Felicity’s eyes fill with tears as she wraps him in a hug that certainly breaks etiquette but she could not care less in this moment.

“I got you a paperweight.” She laughs as they pull away and Oliver laughs too, wiping the few tears that have escaped away.

“Which I shall treasure until the end of my days.” He assures her and she sends him a look, looking back towards the house.

“I simply cannot believe it. Oliver, I… Thank you.” She takes a deep breath and he smiles, pressing a kiss to her temple.

“Come on inside, there’s a couple of people in particular who are tremendously excited to see you.” He tells her and takes her hand to lead her inside.

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've finally reached the end of the road!  
> Felicity meets some familiar faces from many years ago, Oliver and Felicity finally come together as man and wife and an epilogue rounds everything off quite nicely.  
> (This chapter contains smut from about halfway through until the second line break if you would like to skip it!)  
> Thank you so much for sticking with this throughout this journey, I hope you enjoy this final part!

A sense of familiarity settles over Felicity as she enters the grand hallway where a line of servants are stood waiting to greet them.

One particular woman, an elderly, kind-looking woman, gasps at the sight of Felicity, tears coming to her eyes. Felicity frowns, looking directly at her, and it’s the blonde’s turn to gasp as a memory suddenly comes flooding back to her.

_“Miss Felicity, you cannot be down here again. You know you’ll get in trouble with your nanny.”_

_“Mrs Maker! I only wanted a biscuit! Please, Mrs Maker? It’s all I want!”_

_“You are going to get me into so much trouble, little lady.”_

“Apologies Your Graces, you can understand that this is slightly emotional for many of us.” The woman at the end of the line greets and Felicity frowns as another memory comes to mind.

_“Miss Felicity, come now. Out from underneath the table please, you may play later but you must complete your lessons.”_

_“But I already know it all Mrs Share! Please don’t make me go back, lessons are so boring!”_

_“What would I tell His Grace?”_

_“That you saved his daughter from a fate worse than death!”_

_“Oh, you are a funny one Miss Felicity, come on now.”_

“Felicity?” Oliver’s voice is soft and quiet in her ear but it draws her back to the present, tears in her eyes as she smiles at the two women she recognises.

“Mrs Share and Mrs Maker, no?” She asks and Mrs Maker gasps.

“Oh, she remembers us! My goodness, we have been truly blessed!” Mrs Maker sobs, the maid next to her, frowning in shock as she produces a handkerchief.

“I must apologise Your Graces, it has been so long. We assumed Her Grace would have forgotten us.” Mrs Share smiles, tilting her head affectionately as she looks at Felicity.

“You were practically a babe when you left.” Mrs Maker sniffles, blowing her nose loudly and Oliver smiles reassuringly when the other servants look at him in horror.

“I must admit I had but seeing your faces… it stirred something in my memory.” Felicity explains, smiling widely up at Oliver who winks at her discreetly.

“We are so happy to welcome you home for your honeymoon, Your Grace.” Mrs Share smiles and Felicity grins, taking it all in as the servants bob and her and Oliver walk down the line. She stops in front of Mrs Maker, removing her own handkerchief and softly wiping some of the tears away.

“Oh Your Grace, you needn’t do that.” Mrs Maker blushes, obviously embarrassed.

“Please, let me. I should very much like to grow to know you again whilst I am here Mrs Maker.” Felicity smiles, placing her handkerchief in the cook’s hand.

“As gracious and kind as you were as a babe, Your Grace.” The elderly woman sniffles and Felicity smiles, hooking her arm back through Oliver’s.

“The suite has been prepared. We apologise if you come across anything in the house that has not been thoroughly cleaned, we have done our best but it has not been occupied for nearly two decades.” Mrs Share smiles and the couple nod.

“If it is not too much hassle, could we have dinner brought up in ten minutes or so?” Oliver asks and Mrs Share nods.

“Of course Your Grace, ring if you need anything.” She smiles and Oliver nods, leading Felicity up the stairs and towards the large suite at the end of the hallway.

“You, my love, are incredible.” Felicity gasps as they head towards the door.

“Only by your inspiration, my darling.” Oliver replies and Felicity rolls her eyes. Two footmen swing the doors of the suite open and Felicity gasps at the beautiful sitting room that is revealed with ornate furniture and a roaring fire. “Do you like it?”

“It is stunning.” She sighs but squeals as she is suddenly lifted from the floor into Oliver’s arms. “Oliver!”

“I cannot have any evil spirits possessing my wife now, can I?” He smirks and Felicity laughs, wrapping her arms around his neck as he carries her over the threshold and deposits her on a sofa with a kiss to her temple.

“I cannot believe we are really here. I cannot believe. I truly have the best husband in all of England.” Felicity smiles and Oliver scoffs, sitting down next to her on the sofa. He wraps her in his arms and kisses her softly, drawing back merely to run his thumb softly over her cheek.

“If so, then it is only because I have to best wife in all of the world.” He replies and Felicity laughs, kissing him softly once more.

A knock on the door signals the arrival of dinner and they let the maids set it out on the table, sitting at a reasonable distance apart on the sofa.

“Thank you,” Oliver states when they are done and they bob, heading back outside and shutting the door to leave Felicity and Oliver alone once more. “Come, my love, eat something. You barely touched anything at the breakfast.”

“I was not hungry.” Felicity shrugs but happily settles into the chair Oliver pulls out for her, digging into the food in front of her. She may not have been hungry then but she is hungry now and she happily finishes off a bowl of the soup and two slices of bread.

“Would you like anymore?” Oliver asks and Felicity shakes her head with a blush, knowing that gluttony is not a particularly attractive quality.

“I am sorry, that was rather pig like.” She flushes and Oliver chuckles, shaking his head.

“It just shows that you were hungry, Felicity.” He smiles adoringly at her and Felicity sighs contently, grinning back.

“I do not know if I have ever been this happy.” She contemplates and Oliver smiles, reaching over to squeeze her hand. Gripping it, he encourages her to stand and draws her closer until she is stood in front of him. He carefully scoops her into his lap, looking in her eyes for permission before he kisses her softly, running his thumbs across her cheeks.

Felicity groans into the kiss, arching her body into his. One hand stays gentle on her cheek but the other moves to her waist, rubbing circles with his thumb and the touch burns through the material of her dress. She groans again and shifts on his lap, frowning as Oliver stills her movements with a tight arm around her waist.

“I apologise, I…” She starts, blushing deeply as she worries that she’s done something wrong.

Oliver immediately kisses her neck softly as he shakes his head.

“No, my love, you did nothing wrong. I just might have done something a little quickly if you kept wriggling like you were.” He assures her and Felicity frowns before glancing down and noticing that his breeches have tightened in what looks like a rather uncomfortable way.

“Oh!” She blushes and Oliver smiles, softly kissing her red cheeks.

“Why don’t we get ready for the night? Give ourselves a moment to collect ourselves. I’ll call for your maid and when you’re ready, you can knock on the adjoining door.” He suggests and Felicity takes a deep breath, nodding her head.

“That sounds like a good idea.” Felicity agrees, nodding her head. She takes a deep breath and stands from Oliver’s lap, smiling as he stands and leads her over to a set of double doors.

Opening them, Felicity gasps at the beautiful room in front of her, decorated in pale yellows and blues, making it light and airy. The bed is the obvious focus of the room, four-postered with drapes that have been tied back to the frame. There are stunning flowers on each bedside table, giving the room a light, flowery scent that Felicity breathes in deeply and it makes her smile.

“It’s beautiful.” She smiles up at Oliver who smiles down at her, he kisses her softly on the cheek and points out the pull cord by the door.

“Knock on the door when you’re done, alright?” He asks and Felicity nods, a soft smile on her face.

“Oliver?” She asks as he starts to walk away. He turns back to her with a frown and she smiles, rising onto her toes to place a soft kiss to his lips. “Thank you.”

“Nothing to thank me for, my love.” He smiles and kisses her softly again, smiling softly as he walks through the adjoining door.

When Felicity pulls the cord, it only takes a few minutes for a maid to appear in the door, knocking softly.

“Your Grace?” The young girl asks as she enters and Felicity turns with a smile.

“Good evening.” The blonde smiles at the younger girl who smiles back, closing the door behind her.

“Good evening Your Grace. My name is Evelyn.” The dark haired girl introduces herself and Felicity smiles.

“It’s lovely to meet you, Evelyn. Would you mind helping me get ready for bed?” She asks and the maid smiles, gesturing towards the vanity on the left side of the room.

“Of course, Your Grace.”

Evelyn unpins her hair whilst Felicity washes her face with the warm water Evelyn brought with her.

“Would you like your hair braided, Your Grace?” Evelyn asks and Felicity frowns, looking at herself in the mirror. Her curls are long and now they’re loose around her head, they soften her face. She knows that Oliver likes her hair down, merely for the fact that he appears to have a slight obsession with running his hands through it, and she wants to look desirable to him.

“Not tonight, thank you, Evelyn. I’ll leave it loose.” She smiles and the maid nods, gathering Felicity’s hair in her hands and smoothing down the flyaways around her face.

Evelyn moves to a drawer, pulling out the nightgowns Felicity and her maid packed back at the house in Hertfordshire. “Was it the chiffon one, Your Grace?”

“Oh, um, yes, thank you.” Felicity blushes and stands to allow Evelyn to help her out of her dress and undergarments.

Felicity breathes deeply as the corset loosens around her and Evelyn slips it over her head. She hadn’t realised how tight it had felt until it was loosened. Evelyn then helps her into the nightgown and matching robe with Felicity is grateful for as it gives her a little more modesty.

“Will that be all, Your Grace?” Evelyn asks and Felicity takes a deep breath, nodding her head.

“Yes, thank you very much, Evelyn.” She smiles and Evelyn smiles, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Felicity moves towards the full-length mirror, taking in her appearance. She barely recognises herself. To Felicity, she still feels a little like that scared little girl who was carted away to live with her parents’ friends but looking at herself now, she feels like a _woman._ She feels like a bride, like a wife.

Moving over to the vanity, she picks up her bottle of perfume, applying it lightly before she takes one last look in the mirror and moves to knock on the adjoining door.

It takes a few seconds but the door opens and Oliver appears, at which point Felicity is sure she loses her breath. He’s dressed in his breeches and shirt but nothing else. The shirt is open at the top, revealing the top of his muscular chest and without his collar, coat and jacket, Felicity can see just how thin the material is. The breeches end just under his knees and Felicity finds herself distracted by the strong muscles of his calves and the way his breeches tighten as he takes in her thin and flimsy nightwear.

She feels a heat rise in her and she takes a deep breath, catching Oliver’s eyes to see a look of adoration on his face as he gazes at her.

“You are so beautiful.” He breathes out and Felicity flushes as he steps over the threshold. Her arms instinctively wrap around his neck as he brings their lips together, both of them groaning as their bodies press together with much less fabric than they are used to.

They part with heavy breaths, Felicity’s hands coming to cup his neck as he gazes into her eyes.

“Do you trust me?” Oliver asks her softly and Felicity takes a deep breath before nodding her head, accepting his soft kiss in response.

She squeals and grips onto Oliver tightly as he lifts her into his arms. He chuckles and holds her tightly as he carries her to the bed, folding the duvet down to the bottom of bed before laying her on the soft sheets.

“You are so beautiful. I am so lucky to call you my wife. I love you so much.” Oliver whispers as he holds himself above her with one arm whilst he uses the other to untie her robe. Felicity gasps as the cold air hits her skin through the thin material of her chiffon nightgown.

Oliver’s free hand rests on her waist as he kisses her softly, distracting Felicity from the simultaneously wonderful and uncomfortable heat rising in her. Her hands grip his hair as his lips trail away from hers and head down her neck, gasping as he hits a particular spot behind her ear. Involuntarily, her back arches off of the bed and her hands press Oliver’s head closer to her neck.

She feels his lips turn up against her skin before his lips continue on their path. His hand leaves her side and pull at the ribbons holding her nightgown together with his lips never leaving her skin. The cold air hits her skin and she feels her breasts react, something Oliver immediately monopolises on.

Felicity hears a loud groan as Oliver’s lips wrap around her nipple and it takes her a moment to realise that it was her who made the noise. She pulls on his hair and she cannot help the way her body moves as her back arches and her hips thrust.

“Shh my love, I have you,” Oliver mumbles into her skin and Felicity moans as he moves towards her other breast.

“Oliver, please…” She groans and Oliver shushes her, pressing her hips back down into her bed as they thrust up again.

“Let me look after you, my darling.” He whispers and his lips leave her skin. As much as his kisses had been sweet torture, the absence of his lips from her skin is even worse. She tries to tug him back down but Oliver is stronger and he sits up, shushing her quietly as he frees her arms from her robe before pulling her nightgown off of her head.

 

* * *

 

 

Oliver groans as he reveals more and more of her unblemished, pale skin, so beautiful and untouched. He knows that she’s frustrated, her body moving involuntarily as she searches for the touch of her skin against his.

Well, he doesn’t want to deny his wife anything.

He pulls his shirt over his head and kisses his way down her soft, supple stomach, trailing his lips over to her hip before passing over her pubic bone to her other hip. She makes the most delicious sounds and her hips move, searching desperately for that friction that will bring her pleasure, her body knowing what she wants even if her brain doesn’t.

“Oliver… what are you doing?” She gasps as he parts her legs, lying between them and revealing what he’s been looking forward to.

She’s perfect; pink, hot and wet and Oliver cannot resist pressing a strong kiss over her.

Felicity gasps, sitting up and frowning, her hands finding his hair once more.

“Oliver…” She groans and Oliver shushes her, using a hand to guide her back against the pillows.

“Just relax my love, let me make you feel good.” He tells her and she groans, tugging on his hair.

“You.. ugh… you already d… agh!” She screams as Oliver darts forward again, dragging his flat tongue across her as he licks her from her base to her clit. She tastes gorgeous and Oliver cannot resist as he devours her, revelling in her screams as she loses herself in her pleasure.

Oliver delights himself in tasting every inch of her but he cannot stop the grin at her cries of pleasure as he wraps his lips around her clit, her hands tugging desperately at his hair.

“Oliver, oh… I feel… I don’t…” She cries and Oliver knows how confused she is but he attempts to quell her fears, softly stroking her thigh as he continues his ministrations between her legs.

“Just let go for me, beautiful. Let it go.” He tells her and Felicity screams as her pleasure washes over her, her hips thrusting against his face as she rides it out and Oliver smiles, lapping it all up.

He grins devilishly up at her and she regains her breath and looks down at him, a look of disbelief on her face.

“Alright?” He asks as he moves to lie next to her, pushing her wild curls out of her face.

“I um… I didn’t realise I could get pleasure like that.” She blushes and Oliver smiles, softly stroking her side.

“There’s far more to it than what you may know.” He explains and Felicity frowns, nodding her head as she bites her lip.

“So… I could do a similar thing to you and it would bring you pleasure?” She asks and Oliver groans. The mind of this woman, he swears… “Oliver?” She asks, her eyes so wide and Oliver knows in that moment that he has a real vixen on his hands.

“We’ll explore some other options later, my love. We have the rest of our lives for that, but yes, that is one way. For now, I would like to be joined to you.” He smiles softly at her and watches the apprehension pass over her. “What is it? Talk to me, Felicity.”

She glances down, her eyes darkening but the fear also rises in them. “You just… you seem rather large…”

He smiles at the blush that paints her cheek and he kisses her, rubbing his thumb over her soft cheek. Her skin is so soft all over, he swears he could get absolutely lost in her.

“I promise to go slow, I would never wish to hurt you. I promise it can feel as enjoyable as what we just did.” He tells her, continuing to stroke her cheek and watches the trust form in her eyes.

“I trust you.” She tells him and Oliver smiles, kissing her deeply. He waits until she groans into the kiss before shucking his breeches and rolling on top of her, never once breaking the kiss.

Her arms wrap around his neck and she holds him tightly to her as his hand roams over her skin, igniting that fire in her once more.

He uses his hand to part her legs and groans as he slides into her tight, wet heat, swallowing her cry of pain with a kiss. He stays still, waiting until her hips behind to thrust against him and her moans to thrum against his lips before he moves.

Felicity cries out in pleasure as Oliver begins a rhythm, her own hips thrusting up to meet him as he hits all the right spots inside her. His lips move down to her neck, finding that spot that drove her crazy earlier once more and she groans as she holds him to her.

“Ugh, Felicity… I… I can’t last much longer…” Oliver groans into her skin, moving his hand down to softly circle her clit. The heat takes over her and she throws her head back as the feeling hits her again. Oliver lets go as well as his climax hits, turning to the side as he collapses on the bed. He brings Felicity with him, still buried deep inside her as they both ride out their orgasms.

Oliver doesn’t know how long they lie there, revelling in the feeling of skin against skin. He knows that she’s tired and he needs to get her settled so that she can sleep. He takes a deep breath and Felicity groans as he slowly pulls out of her.

“It’s alright, you’re okay.” He tells her softly, stroking over her hair and she groans, turning towards the comfort and leaning into his hand. Oliver smiles and kisses her temple, standing from the bed.

“Don’t go, please…” She pouts and Oliver shakes his head, kissing her softly once more.

“I’m not leaving, my love. I will just get a cloth to clean you up.” He explains and she groans but lets him go, head falling back on the pillow.

By the time he comes back, she’s half dozing against the sheets, unabashed by her nakedness in her exhaustion. Oliver smiles and carefully wipes her clean, cleaning himself before he climbs into bed next to her and pulls the covers over them both.

She curls into him and Oliver wraps her up in his arms, feeling safe and fully content for the first time in so long. With her by his side, he’s ready to start their adventure.

 

* * *

 

 

_Five years later…_

Oliver wakes with the morning light to the sound of the birds outside. He rolls over in the bed to observe his sleeping wife. Five years into their marriage and he still loses his breath when he looks at her. She has pushed the covers away during her sleep and the morning light highlights her beautiful body, her stomach curved where she’s carrying their third child.

He hadn’t known that he could love anything in the world more than he loves Felicity and Thea but nothing prepared him for his ability to love his children. His two precious miracles, the third growing in her beautiful body, they are the most wonderful thing in the world.

Everyone assumed that he was praying for a male heir to his estate when Felicity first fell pregnant but Oliver was the most ecstatic when Ada was born. During the pregnancy, all Oliver could think about was a miniature version of his precious girl and that’s exactly what he got. Ada is all Felicity with her blonde curls and open heart. Her compassion and ability to love at just three years old is remarkable. Her brain and her wit are far beyond her years already and Oliver is wrapped completely around her little finger.

He gained his male heir with Felicity’s next pregnancy. Bobby is just one but he already shows signs of carrying Felicity’s incredible light. He was a much easier newborn than his sister, sleeping through the night easily and always bubbly, smiling at his parents whenever he saw them. He’s as blonde as his mother and sister but the rest of his features are Oliver through and through, down to the pout that sometimes crosses his lips. Felicity always chuckles when Oliver insists that he doesn’t pout as he apparently always pouts when he does.

Oliver has everything he ever wanted.

Thea is happily married, having had enough of a dowry to marry for love and the ton was scandalised when she married below her station but all Oliver cares about that is his sister is happy which she clearly is.

Quentin visits often, along with Sara and Nyssa but Dinah is not allowed, something Oliver insists upon. The matriarch attempted to enact her revenge but Quentin held strong to his word and the woman now lives a rather secluded life in Hertfordshire but Oliver struggles to feel remorse for her self-inflicted supposed suffering.

Tommy is also a common visitor, glad to be away from his gossiping and cruel wife. He refuses to bring scandal upon his children but all of society knows that the future Marquess’ marriage is not a happy one. He finds refuge at Oliver and Felicity’s estate in Derbyshire which they split their time between and Felicity’s parents’ estate.

“Hmm, are you staring again?” Felicity groans as she turns, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

“Well, can you blame me when I have an angel for a wife?” Oliver smiles, kissing down the side of her face.

“You are such a sap.” She laughs and rises on her elbows to kiss him, stroking her hand down his bare chest.

“Hmm, we should move if we want to see the children before we start our days.” He tells her and Felicity groans, sitting up and stretching her arms above her head. She sends him a smirk over her shoulder and Oliver groans. “You little minx, that is not fair.”

“I have no idea what you mean, Your Grace.” Felicity grins and unashamedly stands, her hips swinging as she struts naked across the room to pull the bell.

“Felicity…” Oliver groans and his wife smirks as she pulls a silk robe around her naked form.

“You wanted to catch the children before your day starts, my love. You better leave before my maid finds you in here, we’d cause quite the scandal.” She smirks and Oliver groans, standing and pulling her in for one last kiss before bending down to press a kiss to her protruding stomach.

“Are you free this afternoon?” He asks and Felicity smirks, stroking down his arm.

“I’ll meet you in the library, my love.” She smiles and Oliver grins, kissing her again before he grabs his own robe and leaves the room.

He has everything he’s ever wanted and it’s more than he could have ever expected when he met a sunny fifteen-year-old all those years ago in Hertfordshire.


End file.
